El hijo del sol (SAGA: APOLO capítulo: el torneo de Pegaso)
by FudoSaga
Summary: spin-off de TLC. contenidos gore,homoeretico,etc. Xina regresa al santuario para que su dicípulo compita en el torneo por la armadura de Pegaso. Donde el pasado de aquel muchacho manchado por la traición de su padre Horus de Sagitario, sera apuesto a prueba por todos los caballeros. Pero a la vez despertara la ira del Dios Apolo por el secreto que guarda aquel joven de melena roja.
1. introducción

Introducción

Hola amigos me llamo Edison Sandoval

Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo, Ojalá sea de su agrado como lo es para mi escribirla.

Esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi desarrollo intelectual como expresión de lo que siento por este universo que es Saint Seiya.

Los personajes que aparecé esta obra son de mi propiedad, menos del manga TlC que saldrán en la dicha historia.

Esta historia es un spin-off de TLC lo que quiero decir, que son sucesos anteriores ( 200 años antes) a la guerra Santa contra Hades del siglo XVIII.

En esta obra encontraremos contenidos sexuales, homo-erecticas, Gore. Por lo que se agradecé discreción. (No hay yaoi pero si escenas de este género)

La obra como tal se llama.

El hijo del sol.

Saga: Apolo

Lo cual esta dividido en tres tomos:

El torneo de Pegaso

Los 13 templos

El santuario de Apolo

Por otra parte, dadas a mis investigaciones de la franja celestial del zodiaco. Existe 13 constelaciones, por lo cual decidí crear 13 templos y 13 caballeros ( sería ofiuco)

Bueno muchas gracias por leer


	2. La traición del caballero de Sagitario

Me asome por la ventana de la enorme sala de mi casa, Recuerdo que era de noche y la lluvia pareciera que deseaba borrar de una vez la humanidad y su sombra en el paso de este mundo.

Sentía el cosmos de los truenos de Zeus desgarrar el cielo, sabía que los dioses estaban enojados. Yo al igual que ellos, lo estaba. Debía pagar con sangre esta traición. Pero yo no podría hacerlo. Se que cuando llegue el momento no podré hacerlo, no tendría el valor. Pero quizás el odio y la ira me impulse a matarlo con mi poder que fue concedido por la diosa Atenea.

Volví asomarme por la ventana empapada de la lluvia. Solo veía como los soldados del santuario iban y venia por las doce casas buscándolo como una jauría de lobos. Cuyas antorchas luchaban por no apagarse en medio de la tormenta.

Mire más arriba de mi casa donde se hallaban los otros caballeros de oro.

¿lo habrán encontrado? Aun no se me quita la imagen de mi hija Xina llorando por la muerte de Atenea. Pero cuando supe que Horus la había asesinado, sentí un gran dolor del pecho. Mi armadura me pesaba tanto que me desplome arrodillado en el suelo. ¿Atenea asesinada por Horus? seguía mirando a mi hija que intentaba contarme lo que había sucedido en el templo, pero realmente no la escuchaba. Solamente me había hundido en mis vagos pensamientos ¿Por qué lo hiciste Horus? ¿Por qué tú?

Debo salir a buscarlo, saber la verdad. Y asesinarlo.

Tomé mi capa blanca y me dirigí hacia la salida de mi casa.

Pero de pronto, me detuve de súbito en medio de la sala oscura de mi casa. Estaba perplejo a lo que veía mis ojos. Pues en el umbral estaba un caballero sombreado por la oscuridad de la noche, estaba apoyado en el umbral. Parecía estar herido. No sabía quién era o me costaba creer quien era, me negaba. Pero un destello de luz de un trueno alumbro el cuerpo recostado en el umbral. Y para mi desdicha era mi amigo Horus. Horus de Sagitario.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí en la casa de Géminis, Horus de Sagitario? -

-¿Antes que me asesines o me dejes ir? - contesto acercado se hacia mí.

-Detente Maldito traidor – irrumpí sus pasos. - quien dijo que te dejaría ir Horus – dije

-Se que no me dejaras ir, tu honor no te lo permitiría. - dijo finalmente el maldito traidor de mi amigo. - pero antes de pelear debes entender una cosa; porque lo hice.

-No quiero ni debo saberlo. - espete. Desprendiendo de mi aura dorada - traición es traición y asesinato es asesinato. Prepárate para morir Horus, Recibirás tu Castigo.

-Aguarda Evander. - me advirtió. - aun no amigo mío.

-No soy tu amigo Horus. - grite elevando mi cosmos al máximo. - SUPNOVA DE POLUX.

De pronto escuche un lloriqueo de un bebe en el fondo de la sala. Y seguido sentí un enorme cosmos pero a la vez armónico que me hizo olvidar la tormenta y apaciguó mi ira.

Mi poder se desvaneció a mi voluntad y aguarde un poco. Solo escuchaba el llanto de un bebe. En todo este tiempo no me di cuenta que Horus llevaba consigo mismo un bebe en sus brazos.

-De todos los caballeros que albergan aquí, en el santuario. No imagine que tu traicionarías a la diosa Atenea. ¿Porque lo hiciste, Horus de Sagitario? ¿Por que tu? Si eres el mas leal de los caballeros de Oro. -

Horus bajo su mirada anaranjada hacia él bebe que llevaba en sus brazos.

\- No creas porque llevas a tu hijo en tus brazos, no te haré pagar por tu traición; Amigo. - le advertí mirándolo a los ojos. Tenia una ira que abordaba mas allá de mi cosmos. Nunca había sentido tal energía en mi. - baja tu hijo y prepárate para morir. - Advertí a mi nuevo a mi adversario.

\- No vine a pelear contigo Evander de Géminis. - me respondió Horus con cierta melancolía. - solo quiero entregarte y encomendarte la protección de Aponclotes.

\- ¿Tu hijo? - pregunté indagando la verdad.

\- ¡FLECHA DE LA VERDAD! - de pronto en su arco de oro se formo una flecha de luz blanca y disparo contra mi.

Fue muy veloz, mas rápido que la misma luz y atravesó mi mente y mi espíritu. Pero, mas no me hizo daño alguno. Pero, algo extraño sucedió. Vi la verdad. Y el origen de aquel bebe.

Caí arrodillado al suelo. No podía creer lo que veía. No puedo creerlo.

Mis lagrimas viajaba por mi Mejillas y la única imagen que tenia en mi mente en ese momento era de la diosa Athenas sonreírme, aquella dulce y delicada sonrisa que tenia. Aquella sonrisa que iluminaba mi vida.

\- Bien lo protegeré. - dije reincorporándome de nuevo. - Protegeré a ese niño. Debes salir de aquí. ¡Ven sígueme! - Rápidamente tome él bebe de Horus.

-¡Espera! - me detuvo tomando mi brazo y cuando iba dar media vuelta para guiarlo a salir del santuario. Gire por mis talones envolviéndome de nuevo hacia él. Temiendo lo peor.

-No llegare muy lejos. Tetis me hirió de gravedad, además si me ayudas te involucraré en esto más de lo que estas. - mire a un lado del costado de su torso y note, que su armadura de oro estaba bañada de lo que es posible sea su sangre. - Ocúltalo de los demás, confió nada más en ti. Protégelo con tu vida. ¡Júralo... Evander jura que lo protegerás!

\- Si Horus, pero... ¿Qué demonios hacemos? - pregunté abrumado por la situación.

-Tu quédate. Yo me iré, irán de tras de mi. - me respondió con una estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay con tus dos otros hijos? - pregunté sin saber nada de ellos.

-Ayúdalo a salir de aquí, pero la prioridad es él. - me respondió con mucho esfuerzo físico. Significa que esta muy gravemente herido.

-Horus... - dije su nombre con un nudo enorme en mi garganta.

-Adiós viejo amigo. Cuídate mucho. - me dijo, para luego erguirse como un gran caballero. Nos miramos por un instante.

De pronto Horus salió corriendo de mi casa hacia la casa de Tauro donde posiblemente se enfrentaría con Odisseus de Tauro.

Me acerque al umbral de mi templo y observe como amigo Horus se alejaba de mi vista bajo esta tormenta imparable. Detrás de él iban algunos soldados queriendo atraparlo.

No quise mirar más, y dirigí mi vista nostálgica hacia él bebe que ahora lo cargaba. Su piel broceada parecía ser bañado en bronce con sus pocos mechones de color magenta, cuyos ojos eran Vinotinto. Me sonreía a mirarme directamente a los ojos. Y su dulce sonrisa aliviaba mi ira, mi tristeza e impotencia.

-Aponclotes- dije. - hijo de Horus.

Entre de nuevo al resguardo de mi casa donde mande a llamar a mi hija Xina. Tenía que verla inmediatamente.

No paso más de diez minutos y mi hija había llegado con mucha rapidez a mi casa.

\- ¿sucedió algo padre? - pregunto mirando al niño en mis brazos, aunque ella juraba que no me había dado cuenta porque llevaba puesta su máscara de caballero femenino.

-ven – le advertí. Tomandola por los brazos - quien nos ve y nos escucha es muy poderoso.

\- ¿padre que sucede? - vuelve a preguntarme, pero esta vez mas alterada y asustada.

Me encerré con ella en un rincón muy oscuro donde casi susurrando le conté lo que había pasado y quien era el bebe que cargaba en mis brazos.

-Necesito que te lo lleves bien lejos del santuario. - le ordene. - se que es peligroso pero se que puedes con esta misión. Pero eso no es todo, deberás entrenarlo como caballero para reclame lo que por derecho es suyo.

-Padre el es el hijo... - cerré su boca inmediatamente.

-¡Shhhhhhh!... no lo digas jamás, jamás en voz alta. Él puede escucharte.

-Padre ¿estas seguro de lo que te contó? - me pregunto – y si fue una trampa de Horus.

-Lo vi...- pause - se que te sientes insegura y que es difícil de creer pero confió en ti. Yo desde aquí te protegeré a ti y a el. Cuando llegue el momento te buscare.

-Nunca había entrenado a nadie. - respondió abrumada.

-Por eso eres una caballero de plata, eres Xina de Pavo real. - la mire con orgullo. - Ve... no pierdas tiempo.

Rápidamente Xina tomo el bebe en mis brazos y corrió hacia la salida sin ver atrás, sin dudar, sin cobardía alguna.

-¡Xina!- la llame y ella inmediatamente giro para verme. - cuídate hija. - me miro por unos segundos. No supe si me sonrió, o si lloraba. Simplemente mire su mascara y yo queriendo mirar su rostros por ultima vez.

Y en seguida se perdió su figura en la oscuridad tormentosa de la noche. Mientras yo volví al umbral de mi casa a mirar como mi hija se perdía con el hijo prometido de Horus.

La tormenta aumentaba de poder a medida que el llanto de los dioses se prolongaba mas. Los vientos huracanados agitaba mi capa que yacía ya mojada ante la tormenta. Pero mi vista no se aparto ni por un segundo del fondo del falda de la montaña rocosa que conforma el santuario de Athena.

Finalmente, después de la tormenta decidí ir donde esta nuestro gran líder, el Patriarca Dacio.

Dacio fue un caballero dorado de Athena, de la constelación de Piscis. Cuyo pasado remoto era un Romano que lucho contra los barbaros en Germania. Es un hombre sabio, filosófico y un erudito. Pero también era tenaz, radical y muy soberbio.

Al entrar note que estaba sentado en su trono portando la magnífica vestimenta de un patriarca, claro había unos cuantos cambios; su casco sobresaltaba un pequeño pez, dando referencia que se sintió orgulloso de haber portado la armadura de piscis. Pero aquel casco obligaba ocultar su rostro que se decía que era el mas hermoso de todos los mortales. No sé, porque nunca pude llegar a verlo sin su casco e incluso nunca lo conocí como Dacio de Piscis, aun cuando era un caballero de bronce. Pero si se podía ver su cabello crespo y largo de color turquesa que caía con suavidad en sus hombros. Su cuello era muy palido al igual que su mano. Mientras el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto con su túnica blanca por debajo sus largas hombreras rojas.

-Evander de Géminis. - me nombro, y aunque no podía ver sus ojos podía percibir que me miraba fijamente a los míos. - ¿a qué debo tu visita? -

-Se debe a que deseo ver a Horus. Maestro. - conteste inclinando mi cabeza y arrodillándome lo más orgulloso posible. - me contaron que lo atraparon vivo. Y se cuál es su destino.

-No. - respondió en seco Dacio. - no puedes verlo. Lo veras cuando sea ejecutado.

-¿Maestro?- me indigne.

-Siento una gran duda dentro de ti Evander de Géminis. Y verlo creara más caos y confusión en tu espirito.

-Es mi amigo. - respondí subiendo mi mirada a la suya.

-lo se Evander. - respondió y silencio un rato. - Debes concentrarte en lo que se avecina. Ahora que la tierra carece de la protección de Athenas seremos vulnerables ante un ataque de un dios. Si Hades llegara aparecer nos destruira... para hacer frente debo mantener el orden y la paz dentro el santuario, debemos evitar un conflicto entre los caballeros de Athena. Y si vez a Horus tu dudaras y se creara más conflictos innecesarios.

\- ¿podre despedirme de él? - pregunte, entendiendo lo que me dijo el maestro Dacio.

-Si. - respondió. - Pero será en el momento preciso Evander.

-Si maestro. - contesté afligido por la decisión del patriarca.

-Otra cosa mas Evander.

-¿si, maestro? -

-Sabes de algún indicio de esta barbaridad. A pesar de todas mi sabiduria no encuentro la lógica de que Horus siendo el más leal de todos los caballeros de Athena, hizo tal crimen. No esta poseído y más allá de un acto criminal existe una gran tristeza y arrepentimiento por lo que hizo.

-¿Quiere decir? - no comprendí con exactitud lo que me decía.

-lo que quiero decir, que siento que alguien lo obligo hacerlo. ¿pero por qué? ¿tu Evander lo sabes? Son grandes amigos. - indagaba la verdad.

-No lo se señor, y por eso quería verlo. - mentí, y me sentí deshonrado por ello. - al igual que usted maestro Dacio, no sé nada.

-Y ¿Por qué fue a tu casa? - volvió preguntar indagando como sea la verdad.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿acaso su visión y oído es igual como el dios Helios y Apolo?

-no te preocupes Evander, no se leer la mente. Pero recuerda que tengo la visión más poderosa que todos los caballeros. Puedo ver incluso si deseo los confines del universo. - alardeó de su poder con orgullo.

¡Increíble poder posé el maestro Dacio. Pero su oído no es tan poderoso. Quizás miro el bebe que llevaba Horus, pero mas no escucho la conversación que tuve con mi hija Xina. Entonces si puede ver a donde va mi hija con el bebe.

-Es mejor que me digas ¿quien es ese bebe y por qué huye tu hija con él? Se en donde se encuentra ahorita y seria lamentable que Némesis vaya a buscar a ambos. - esta vez me amenazó con mucha firmeza.

Némesis de Virgo pensé. Y al instante vino en mi la imagen de él. Un hombre de gran hermosura, de cabello largo y agitado de color azul marino y ojos carmesíes, con algo más exótico; su pupilas blancas.

Némesis es el más poderosos de todos los 13 caballeros dorados. Fue criado por la diosa Ramnusia en Ática. Y los dioses le dieron la juventud eterna y sobre todo un gran poder.

-Es el hijo de Horus. - dije asustado por la amenaza de Dacio. Me daba miedo que Némesis se enfrentara con mi hija Xina.

Xina es muy poderosa pero su poder es eclipsado por Némesis y sus errantes látigos. - El vino a mis aposentos a entregarme a su hijo. Tenía miedo de que mataran a su hijo menor por su traición. Pero si usted desea que mi hija traiga al hijo de Horus...

-No, déjala que huya con ese bebé – contesto inmediatamente, mientras yo esperaba una respuesta radical; algo muy natural de él. - No sabía que Horus tenía otro hijo; un tercer hijo.

-Creo que es un bastardo. - respondí intentando cambiar el tema y que no se profundice más de lo que estaba. - tampoco tenía idea que él tenía otro hijo.

-Lo más extraño de todo – seguía indagando Dacio. - que tú lo dejaste huir ¿Por qué?

-No tuve valor para detenerlo. - respondí. - fui un cobarde y débil Maestro Dacio. El llego a la casa de Géminis con un bebe en brazo, la situación doblego mi deber como caballero.

-Comprendo Evander de Géminis. - me respondió. Con cierta duda en mis palabras. - No te acusare de traidor; ya que eres su amigo. Pero no te dejare verlo, y mucho menos hablar con él. Te vería como traidor.

-Si. Maestro. - respondí con cierto alivio.

-Retírate y ve con los demás caballeros a la plaza de Athena.

No dije más nada, simplemente preferí asentar con mi cabeza y alejarme del patriarca.

Al llegar a la plaza de Athena muy cerca del gran reloj y el Coliseo. Me percate que todos los caballeros de Athena estaban, y en una larga mesa rectangular estaban los otros caballeros dorados, menos Horus.

Me coloque en mi silla correspondiente, entre Farid de Cáncer y Odisseus de Tauro.

Farid, es un caballero muy frívolo y callado, su mirada gélida te hacia dudar que en su interior existía un alma. No hablaba mucho y era poco lo que decía. Solamente para afirmar o negar, pero quien hablaba un poco mas con él era con la diosa Athenas y también con Apophis de Acuario.

Farid era un hombre alto barbudo con una gran cicatriz que destruyó su ojo izquierdo. Mientras su ojo era color miel y de cabello ondulado oscuro azabache. Era de piel clara. Y lo poco que se de él, es que nació en Jerusalén.

En cambio, Odisseus era el más alto de todos nosotros y de cuerpo muy grueso. De gruesas cejas y rasgos gruesos. De ojos plateados y cabello castaño claro. Su piel broceada como los que viven y nacen Rodas, una isla griega. Era extremadamente fuerte muscular, y se dicen que sus venas corren sangre de Heracles. Por la cual no lo dudo por ser tan fuerte y brusco.

Pero posee una alma gentil y amable. Muy indomable y arrogante, pero lo recompensa con su gran lealtad y generosidad. Un hecho curioso que nunca aceptó el nombre de Aldebaran y odia ese nombre, pero jamás habla de ello. Y en cambio Farid, el no para de hablar.

-No puedo creer que Horus mató a la diosa Athena.- dijo Odisseus lleno de ira.

Por un instante lo mire, y al no poder responderle gire mi mirada de nuevo al frente.

Sentí la mirada de compañero Odisseus clavado en mí, pero yo simplemente opté por ignorarlo.

-Sé que eran grandes amigos. - me dijo Odisseus retomando su vista al frente al igual que yo. - a mí también me duele ver a mi amigo Horus en esta situación, pero. Es un traidor y lo que hizo fue imperdonable.

-Lo se. - me límite a solamente decir eso, mientras la verdad carcomía mis entrañas.

Volvió a mirarme suspicazmente.

\- Él vino a mi casa. - me dijo. Instantáneamente gire mi mirada hacia él. Me asombre, y se podía ver en mi semblante. - se el origen de Apoclontes. No te preocupes al igual que tu yo lo defenderé. Pero no estoy de acuerdo que Horus haya matado a la diosa Athena.

-no hables mucho de su hijo. Sabes quién nos escucha y nos ve. - le advertía casi susurrándolo.

-Lo sé. - dijo con cierta serenidad.

De pronto entro el patriarca a la plaza donde yacían todos los caballeros del santuario. Y detrás de él, iba Horus, caballero de Sagitario.

Horus estaba atado en sus muñecas con unos grilletes sagrados. Aunque con esos grilletes sagrados ningún enemigo, por más poderoso que sea no podía huir. Pero en el caso de Horus era lo contrario. Él no tenía deseos de huir, aceptaba el castigo y su destino.

Todos los caballeros del santuario, lo miraba al traidor con miradas oscuras, lleno de ira y amargura. Muchos idolatraban al caballero de Sagitario, y al ver que traicionó a la diosa Athena sus corazones se llenaron de una inmensa amargura.

No los culpo por sentirse así. Yo lo estaría o realmente en cierto modo lo estoy.

De inmediato sentí un cosmos, uno de satisfacción. Como si se sentía satisfecho por la condena de Horus.

Entre tantos caballeros y energías fuertes. No sabía de dónde venía. Aunque sabía que venía cerca de mí, y a juzgar por lo cercano podría decir que era un caballero dorado ¿quién era?

En cuanto Horus, lo había despojado de su armadura dorada que durante largos años se sentían orgulloso de portarlo.

Seguido lo ataron en una asta con las manos cruzadas por detrás de él, quedando frente a nosotros.

Note en su mirada tristeza, mucha tristeza y miedo. Quería estar a su lado y comprender que realmente sentía él en este instante triste.

Dacio se acercó a él, y en sus oídos le hablo. Nadie supo que le dijo.

Pero al notar el semblante de mi amigo Horus, puedo decir que fue algo que terminó de partir el corazón noble de Horus.

Horus... amigo...

Dacio se voltio frente a nosotros y le dio la espalda al traidor.

\- Amigos, caballeros, soldados. - decía Dacio. - en esta noche fría y tormentosa ha muerto nuestra quería diosa Atenea. Su cuerpo mortal fue asesinado por el traidor de Horus de Sagitario. Se niega decir la verdad, se niega a decirnos que lo llevo a traicionarnos y traicionar a los dioses. Traicionar a su pueblo, a la humanidad y a su familia. -giro su mirada hacia él. - Debe pagar su traición, con el peor castigo que existe para un caballero. Una eternidad de tormento. - se dirigió hacia él. - y sabes cual castigo me refiero.

-Si. - respondió Horus. - y no tengo miedo, ni pavor al destino que me impongan los dioses por mi delito y mi soberbia.

\- créeme que sentirás mucho miedo. - lo amenazó Dacio.

De pronto el patriarca tomo su báculo y de ella un cosmos enorme lleno de luz azul se desprendió la energía del cosmos que expulsaba el báculo y el maestro.

\- ¡ahora muere! - dijo finalmente. -¡TORMENTO DEL TÁRTARO!-

Dejo caer el báculo, estrellándolo contra el suelo. Y a la velocidad de la luz el joven Horus se petrifico en una estatua de piedra para siempre.

Tormento de tártaro, es una técnica que lo usa el caballero de Perseo. Que consiste convertir a tu enemigo en estatua, pero una vez convertido su alma es torturada para siempre en el tártaro. Y cada segundo en el tártaro es un año de tortura.

Es un final muy triste para un gran caballero que es Horus.

Todos nos quedamos callados y mirando la estatua de Horus.

\- se lo merecía- rompió el silencio Farid de Cáncer.

Gire mi mirada hacía él y antes de preguntar algo a él me interrumpió.

-no responderé nada de ti. - me aclaró. - simplemente se lo merece. - finalizó y se levantó de su mesa, retirado se de forma sublime de la plaza.

-Es mejor irnos. -Me dijo Odisseus.- ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Yo no pude responder nada, simplemente me quedé mirando la estatua de mi amigo cuya alma era torturada en el los confines del infierno griego.

Juro Horus que protegeré a tus hijos amigo mío pensaba mientras miraba su cuerpo hecho piedra.


	3. Un sacrificio para los dioses

Ya había pasado dos noches desde que la diosa Atenea fue asesinada.

El ambiente era otro al que solía vivir. Dejo de ser cálido he iluminado, ahora era una sola noche larga oscura. Un día nublado y gris. Todo había perdido la ambrosia que destilaba el santuario.

Estaba mirando como de costumbre el paisaje desde mi alcoba en mi casa. Todo era un gris y la nostalgia cubría el sendero marchito llenos de hojas secas, que viajaba por el santuario por las brisas frívolas. Y lo único que pensaba en ese instante era en mi amigo Horus.

De pronto escuche un crujido fuerte. Como si el cielo se hubiera partido en dos. Era un sonido ensordecedor y errante, proveniente del mismo cielo.

En seguida invoque a mi armadura dorada y salí de la casa de géminis para saber que sucedía.

Al pie de mi casa me encontraba donde miraba con horror el santuario que se sumergía en una energía frenética. Y era tan frenética, que el cielo se tornó rojo vivo y el sol emano en medio de la noche apartando toda penumbra alrededor.

En seguida sentí un cosmos, uno muy grande e infinito. Me di cuenta que era un cosmos de un dios. Y lo primero que visualice fue la imagen del dios de los muertos, Hades.

Corrí inmediatamente por las escaleras del camino de los templos restantes. Me dirigía lo más rápido hacia el Palacio del patriarca, que sabía que allí se encontraba ese dios.

La vida de Dacio corre peligro pensé, mientras subía por esas largas escaleras.

Pase a cada una de las casas, que estaban deshabitadas por sus guardianes. No era de extrañar que mis compañeros sintieron lo mismo que yo y decidieron ir donde se había parecido el dios misterioso.

Al llegar donde estaba el templo del patriarca me encontré de frente a mis compañeros. Entre ellos estaba mi amada esposa Arris de Piscis.

Todos estábamos y a los pocos segundos llegaron seguidos Nikki de Aries y Odisseus de Tauro. Que al igual que yo se quedaron inmóviles y atónitos por el dios descendiente.

-Apolo- dije asombrado por su presencia y aquella ambrosia lumínica que destilaba su cuerpo celestial. - el dios Apolo.

-¿Que hace aquí en el santuario el dios Apolo? - pregunto Nikki de Aries desconcertado.

\- sea cual fuese, su presencia no es grata. - le respondió Farid de Cáncer entre diente, erizado como un gato dispuesto a dar disputa.

\- su cosmos es gigante, va más allá de la compresión humana. - dijo Diego de Leo abrumado ante la presencia del dios Apolo.

Diego había nacido en el reino de Navarra, en la península Ibérica. Su piel dorada, de cabello rubio oscuro corto y ondulante. De ojos azules electrónico, brillante e intenso como su alma noble y firme. Era el más joven entre nosotros, con tan solo catorce años edad a penas.

\- Él desde el principio de los tiempos ha protegido la tierra antes de Athenas y Abel. - dijo Nikki mirando firmemente al dios errante - pero renunció su derecho de poseer la tierra. Es muy extraño que este aquí.

\- Nikki- dije mirándolo

\- ¿Apolo vino a reclamar lo que es suyo? - pregunto Odisseus

\- Es lo más posible. - respondió Nikki

Mire Apolo, él es el verdadero enemigo que Horus me Advirtió. Me vigilará sin duda alguna.

Debo ser cuidadoso por el bien de todos.

\- Humanos. - habló el dios Apolo. Cuya voz resonaba en el santuario, como un trueno en el vacío.- soy el poderoso Apolo, dios del sol y antiguo guardián de la tierra. Sus ofensas han molestado a los dioses del Olimpo por haber matado a su propia diosa. Ahora reclamó la tierra y un sacrificio para los dioses. -

Nos miramos entre nosotros esperando el momento de atacarlo. Aunque no se sería una gran idea. Nuestro poder junto no podría ni siquiera igualar al suyo.

\- Deseo la vida del hijo de Horus o si no drenare en la tierra la ira de los dioses.- dijo finalmente Apolo.

\- ¿por qué la vida del hijo de Horus? - pregunto Dacio retando al dios Sol.

\- insolente. - dijo unos de los Solaris de Apolo.- no te dirijas así, de ese modo al nuevo rey de la tierra.

-basta Febo de Sirio. - dijo Apolo. - Dacio. No deseo exterminar lo que más amaba Athenas, los humanos. Pero deben ser castigados por su ofensa. Y yo, solo quiero la vida del hijo Horus. El hijo del traidor. Pero si desean ser exterminados, con gusto lo haré. -

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar sin cesar, un gran terremoto azoto la tierra completa. Las montañas se derrumbaban, mientras las grandes ciudades eran borradas de sus cimientos. En cuanto el mar se levantó tragándose las islas, mientras el cielo ardía con aquel sol resplandecía queriendo quemarnos en vida.

\- Lo haré. - dijo Dacio tras varios minutos largos de agonía en aquel cataclismo. - sacrificare a un hijo de Horus con la promesa que no lastimaras a la humanidad. -

De pronto la tierra dejo de temblar, el mar se sereno y el sol se apaciguó en un instante, todo bajo el poder infinito de Apolo. Un dios muy poderoso tanto como el mismo Zeus.

Todos estábamos bien, pero parte de nuestro santuario estaba destruido y a lo mejor muchos caballeros y buenos soldados han muerto.

Volví a mirar al poderoso dios Apolo. Que a su vez me miraba fijamente. Aquella mirada filosa, de ojos azules, era como mirar al mismo sol. Era difícil mantener mi vista a la suya, me quemaba la retina.

-Ya veo. - dijo finalmente el dios con una pequeña sonrisa. - eso espero Dacio.

Apolo volteó su mirada hacia mí de nuevo. – yo, lo veo todo y lo escuchó todo. No lo olviden.

Mire a mi compañero Odisseus, y él a mí, como cómplices de un secreto. Ambos teníamos miedo del dios presente.

\- me iré a mis aposentos - dijo Apolo. - mientras que nazca la reencarnación de la diosa Athenas, yo estaré en mi santuario para proteger el mundo y a ustedes. -

De pronto él y su Solaris Febo de Sirio, desaparecieron del santuario en un poderoso destello rojo.

-¿el santuario de Apolo? - pregunto Odisseus de Tauro. Todo indignado - ¿existe tal santuario?

-SI - contestó Nikki.- hace mucho tiempo, en era del mito. Al igual que Athenas, Apolo tiene sus grandes caballeros llamados Solaris. Y son diez. Diez poderosos Solaris que antes cuidaban y protegían la tierra.

\- Entonces ya la tierra no necesitarán de nuestra protección. - dijo Shunee de Capricornio decepcionado.

\- No seas idiota. - respondió Dacio. - claro que sí, mientras seamos caballeros y la tierra respire, seremos los protectores del legado Athenas. Y cuándo la nueva Athenas nazca la cuidaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho. - me detuve a contemplar la postura del patriarca Dacio. Que a pesar de su edad aún era un caballero digno de admirar. - Ahora debemos obedecer en cierta parte al dios Apolo, ya que él es el nuevo amo de la tierra hasta el nacimiento de Athenas.

-Mi lealtad es hacia la diosa Athenas. - dijo Farid.

-Yo no sirvo a ese tal Apolo. - espetó Odisseus.

\- Tonto cállate. – le murmure, esperando que entienda. - recuerda.

\- Si lo sé. - me respondió frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto sentí la mirada fría y fúnebre de Apophis de Acuario, clavado en mi. Ese egipcio de mirada fría, de piel canela, ojos negro delineados sus parpados inferiores como sus cejas, con su cabello negro azabache extremadamente lizo, cuyo corte y peinado parecía un faraón. Era alto y atlético.

Siempre iba a acompañado por un perro negro delgado, muy grande, de orejas muy puntiagudas y largas, patas largas y delgadas, de pelo muy corto y hocico largo. Poseía un collar grande de oro con incrustaciones de gemas hermosas. Se llamaba Zu.

También de un felino con la misma características del perro. Pelo corto y negro. Patas largas y delgadas de ojos rojos. Al igual que Zu, tenía un collar de oro con grandes gemas hermosas. Aquel felino se llamaba Jaduris.

-Evander.- me llamaron sacándome de mi hipnosis con Apophis. -¡Evander!

-Discúlpame. - gire mi vista hacia la persona que me llamaba. Para mi sorpresa era mi gran amor, Arris de Piscis. - estaba distraído. – concluí

\- ¿sabes algo de Xina?- me preguntó mi esposa. - Me siento preocupada de la presencia de Apolo.

\- No. - contesté. Arris sabía todo lo que yo sabía. Le conté lo de Horus y su hijo. También entendió porque Xina se había ido del santuario y a donde iba con ese bebé. - Pero siento su cosmos. Y sé que ella está bien. – Le dije finalmente para tranquilizarla

\- Debemos prepararnos para lo peor.- me advirtió mi bella esposa. Que ocultaba su rostro en una máscara de oro. - No dejaré que ningún dios lastime a mi hija.

-Respira. - le abracé. - eso no pasará. Te lo prometo.

-¿si Dacio decide que el bebé sea sacrificado? - me preguntó Arris toda preocupada.

\- No lo hará. - respondí con firmeza. - Él sacrificara otro hijo de Horus.

Había pasado ya varios minutos largos, donde terminamos hablando entré nosotros esperando la orden del patriarca Dacio, sobre el capricho del dios Apolo.

La impaciencia y la incertidumbre de la decisión que tomaría Dacio me carcomía mi alma, ya que juré proteger a los hijos de Horus aquella noche.

\- Mantente sereno. - me advirtió Odisseus que se había llegado donde yo estaba junto con Arris.

-¿Es evidente? – pregunté intentando mantener una postura serena.

\- No. - respondió con una sonrisa pícara. - Pero te conozco muy bien.

-Le juré a Horus que protegería a sus hijos. - le contente donde deje notar mi angustia. - Hice una palabra de caballero a caballero. -

\- Lo sé. – Respondió con un tono agridulce, como si resignara a lo sucedido.

-Nunca jures en vano. - escuché a mis espalda, gire mi vista hacia el fisgón que osaba escuchar la conversación.

-¿Nikki? - ¿él escuchando mi conversación? No pude creerlo. - Es de mala educación escuchar la conversación de otros. Nikki de Aries.

\- No cuando se trata de traiciones y conspiraciones. -Respondió este con una sonrisa pícara y con esa serenidad que siempre lleva consigo mismo.

Nikki era un chico Un poco mayor que Diego, Apenas tenía 16 años. Provenía del pueblo Mu, donde hacen las armaduras sagradas. Su cabello rubio claro, casi blanco con una mecha larga negra producto de un lunar, crespo y despeinado tan largo hasta la cintura. En cuanto sus ojos púrpura eran profundo, como su conocimiento sobre las armaduras y la historia. Es apacible, tranquilo y sereno. Apasionado a la naturaleza y a las brisas de la primavera. Lo más sorprendente de este caballero es que consiguió el séptimo sentido a los 4 años de edad y fue otorgada la armadura de oro de Aries a los 12 años. A pesar de su joven edad tiene una gran sabiduría y mucho conocimiento del cosmos. Y a decir verdad no sé qué tan poderoso sea, porque evita mucho los enfrentamientos.

\- No sé qué ocultan ustedes tres caballeros dorados – dijo con ese tono de voz suave y jovial - pero le aseguró que sean más precavidos.

-Nikki ¿confías en Apolo? - pregunto Odisseus. Enseguida clave mi mirada en él, queriendo callar su boca con mi puño por imprudente.

-No. - respondió Nikki con una gran armonía en su tono de voz. - él vino aquí no por destruir la tierra, pero tampoco protegerla. Busca algo... y hasta que no lo consiga no se irá. Y ese algo debe ser muy importante para él, para que descienda en su propio cuerpo a la tierra y se establezca aquí para vigilarnos.

-¿Desea apoderarse de la tierra? - preguntó de nuevo el imprudente de mi amigo Odisseus

\- no... Bueno eso no lo sé. - respondió- pero él fue ya dueño de la tierra y se lo dio a su hermano Abel y luego Athenas. Él siempre quiso ser el dios Supremo del sol, donde muchas guerras santas se han librado en el sol. Hiperón, Abel, Mitra, Jano, Sirio, Invictus, Ra y Helios con sus hijos, han sido sus enemigos.

\- Y en esta era ¿quién es el rey del sol? - preguntó de nuevo Odisseus.

\- Helios. – respondió Nikki mirando el cielo, que volvió ser nocturno de nuevo. - Es lo último que se.

Mire a mi amigo Odisseus y él a mí.

\- No jueguen con Fuego, sobre todo con el fuego de los dioses. - me advirtió Nikki clavando sus ojos purpuras en mi.

De pronto, antes de mencionar algo. Presencié al fin la llegada de Dacio que se había encerrado en su templo para pensar con mucha sabiduría su decisión sobre la petición del dios Apolo.

\- Tras varios minutos de meditación. - decía el patriarca hacia los 12 caballeros dorados presente. - finalmente llegue a la conclusión que... si sacrificaremos a un hijo de Horus. -

No podía creer. Era un hijo de Horus o toda la humanidad. Me sentía confundido ¿Mi honor o mi deber?

\- Pero entre todos escogeremos cuál de sus hijos será el qué debe ser sacrificado.- dijo finalmente Dacio todo desconcertado.

Inmediatamente nos sentamos alrededor del patriarca bajo la cúpula nocturna y sus estrellas para destinar el futuro de los hijos de Horus.

Todos estábamos. Nikki de Aries, Odisseus de Tauro, Farid de Cáncer, Diego de Leo, Némesis de Virgo, Tetis de Libra, Camilo de Escorpión, Acton de Ofiuco, Shunee de Capricornio, Apophis de Acuario, Arris de Piscis y yo, Evander de Géminis. Todos estábamos y el único que faltaba era Horus de Sagitario que era torturado en el Tártaro.

\- Someteremos a votación quien será sacrificado. - dijo Dacio Finalmente. Mientras yo, había tragado seco al escuchar las palabras del patriarca- si Huras el mayor, Helos el menor o Apoclontes el bebé que es un bastardo.

\- No sabía que Horus tenía tres hijos, vaya sorpresa - mencionó Tetis con un tono algo burlona, como si no le interesara el destino de los bebes- ¿qué más ocultará Horus? – dijo con mucho énfasis a su pregunta.

\- Da igual- dijo Farid al escuchar la pregunta de Tetis de Libra.

-Empezamos por orden zodiacal. - indicó Dacio para enfriar el ambiente. - así que Nikki ¿a quién tú eliges para el sacrificio. -

\- Es algo difícil. – dijo Nikki con su tono sereno. - Huras, tiene un gran cosmos, Helos es muy niño y dudo mucho que se convierta en un gran caballero, en cuanto el bastardo sería un insulto para un dios – a veces no entiendo a Nikki. Era demasiado místico con sus filosofías. - así que...Voto por... Huras.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! - protestó Odisseus Mirando con cierta amargura y descontento con Nikki. Al igual que yo no lo comprendía. - acaba decir que Huras es un aprendiz con mucho potencial.

\- Si eso dije. - respondió serenamente. -

-sigo sin entender. - espetó Odisseus que era muy impulsivo como un toro - en fin... es mi turno. Yo voto por Helos.

Vaya me toca miraba a Nikki y su cara fresca sin preocupación alguna y mucho menos remordimiento de conciencia. Deseaba ser así.

-Evander es tu turno. - me sacudió Odisseus por los hombros.

-este... - balbuceaba sin saber que decir. No estaba correcto lo que hacíamos, pero no podíamos hacer frente a un dios en este momento. Me maldecía por dentro. Por dudar tanto, pero son unos niños. Que culpa tenia esos seres.

-Evander di algo. - me dijo mi esposa preocupada por mí, porque sabía que existía un conflictivo conmigo mismo. Ella más que nadie me conocía.

-No sé... - respondí finalmente bajando mi mirada al suelo, me pesaba mirarlos. - son unos niños a penas. Y...

-Evander - me nombró de nuevo Odisseus. - sé que es duro, te entiendo pero piensa que hay más inocentes que pueden morir.

\- lo entiendo. – Reflexione y los mire a todos - votó por el bastardo.

Odisseus inmediato me tomo el brazo y clavo sus platinados ojos en mí.

\- ¿Qué carajo haces? - replicó, casi me susurraba y hablaba entre dientes.

\- Se lo que hago, se más prudente. - le advertí quitándome su mano de mi brazo.

\- yo voto por Helos- dijo Farid. - tu turno leo.

-votó por el bastardo.- dijo finalmente el niño de Leo

-genial- murmuró Odisseus. Refunfuñando.

\- yo votó por Huras- dijo Némesis.

\- yo voto por el bastardo. - dijo Tetis riéndose al final.

\- yo por Helos - dijo Camilo de Escorpión.

-por Helos - dijo Acton de Ofiuco.

-yo voto por Huras - dijo Shunee de Capricornio

\- yo por el bastardo. - dijo Apophis de Acuario.

-yo Votó por Helos. - dijo Arris, y sentí su mirada en mí. Y aunque no vi sus ojos, sé que era una mirada que me acobijaba en momentos como estos.

-Bien traigan a Helos para acá y a su hermano Huras también. – Dictamino el patriarca con firmeza, no titubeo ni un instante. Algo que me estremeció por completo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? – proteste y esta vez no podía ocultar más mi molestia. - ¿Acaso, vas hacer que su hermano presencié este acto de crueldad?

-Es una lección que deberá apreciar. - me contestó Dacio con un tono tan frio como era su corazón.

-¿Apreciar? - pregunté asombrado de su radicalismo. - vas a destruir su alma. Ya es suficiente castigo que ver su padre petrificado en la plaza de Athenas y saber que es un Hijo de un traidor. Ahora quieres que contemple el sacrificio de su hermano menor.

\- Si- respondió firmemente y tajante. - y no es suficiente castigo, no. No es suficiente castigo o ¿quieres que sea Apoclontes?

Callé y lo miré fijamente a él. Con una mirada de rabia, una rabia que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Esa rabia que siento cuando peleo con un enemigo tan cruel. Era esa misma rabia.

-tráiganlos. - dijo finalmente Dacio. Alejándose de mí.

-tranquilízate Evander. - me dijo Odisseu tomándome de nuevo el brazo. - no seas imprudente.

-esto va más allá de nuestro código de honor.- respondí con una ira voraz, a la vez soltándome de él de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, pero si te expones de esta manera, expondrás a tu hija y al bastardo del hijo de Horus. - dijo Odisseus intentando que reflexionara de mi acto de ira.

-Yo no presenciare este acto tan inhumano. - dije dando media vuelta. Y había vuelto en mí, ese Evander lleno de soberbia e intolerante que tanto intento mantener a margen.

\- Detente ahí. - me ordenó Odisseus. - Te quedarás y lo verás. Porque si te vas se darán cuenta que ocultas algo. Así que cállate y deja de lloriquear tanto.

Me detuve mirando el suelo.

-Hazlo por nuestra diosa Athenas. - dijo finalmente. - y por Horus.

Esas palabras fueron decisivas para quedarme a presenciar lo que venía a suceder. Me moría de ira, de coraje y de impotencia. No pude cumplir con mi palabra y como castigo merecía presenciar el sacrificio, por ser tan débil y tan miserable. Lo merecía.

Al rato escuche los lloriqueos de dos niños. Eran ellos. Era Huras y Helos siendo traídos por soldados del santuario.

Todos nos reunimos alrededor de los niños esperando el maldito sacrificio.

-Huras ven acá. - le ordenó Apophis de Acuario

El hizo unísono al llamado del caballero de Acuario. Suplemente se quedó a lado de su hermano abrazándolo.

Huras era un niño de 8 años en cambió Helos tenía 3 años.

\- ¡Quiero que nos dejen! - imploraba Huras.

\- Este es el destino que las estrellas impusieron en ti. - dijo Némesis, cuyos ojos permanecía siempre cerrados. - la justicia es ciega y la venganza es dolorosa.

\- Por favor señor Némesis de Virgo. - Decía Huras.

\- Ven Huras por favor. - le pidió Arris.

-No, no dejaré a mi hermano.- decía Huras, mientras la desesperación hacía que sus lágrimas amargas salía de sus ojos. - Si es de castigar, que el castigo sea para mí. -

-¡Basta! - grito Dacio. De pronto fue separado violentamente de su hermano por los látigos de Némesis. Ambos gritaban la separación implorando no desunirse.

-Basta. - una voz retumbo el santuario. Dejándonos inmoviles ante el poderoso cosmos que abrumaba el santuario. Y era tan poderoso que incluso los dos niños se quedaron callados.

De pronto el lugar se llenó de luz y un intenso calor. Y de la nada apareció Apolo. Esta vez con dos Solaris; Febo de Sirio y Ambrosio de Vega.

Febo de Sirio era el más poderoso de los Solaris de Apolo. Posee una armadura brillante de color Cobre, aunque era de un metal más fuerte que las armaduras doradas. Era hermosa su armadura, tanto como la nuestra y con una capa doble en cada hombrera de color blanco y negro que bailaban al son del viento del atardecer. Tenía forma de la constelación que representa su estrella _el perro mayor_. Sus ojos eran plateados, de cejas gruesas y pronunciado. Labios muy rosados y nariz perfilada. Sus cabellos eran despeinados de color celeste que lo llevaba hasta la cintura. Era alto y joven como todos los Solaris.

En cuanto Ambrosio de Vega era muy hermoso. De cabello azul cian largo y despeinado. Ojos rosados. Su pie era muy blanco y suave que brillaba a la luz nocturna. Su armadura era plateada con algunos fragmentos de color turquesa. Tenía una capa negra y llevaba una lira que toca todo el tiempo libre. Era un arma muy poderosa.

\- Es la hora del sacrificio. - dijo Apolo. - y tu Helos, hijo del traidor de Horus. Serás sacrificado para los dioses. -

-si.- dijo el niño. Como si por fin abrazara su destino.

\- ¡Helos!... -gritaba por el otro lado su hermano mayor.

\- estás listo niño. – dijo Apolo acercándose suavemente a él.

-si mi señor. - dijo Helos que parecía haber aceptado su destino.

-¡Helos! - volvió a nombrar Huras, que estaba atado a lado de Némesis.

-Déjalo ir. - dijo finalmente Némesis. - así habrá justicia en tu vida.

Huras miró a Némesis, que comenzó a comprender sus palabras.

De Pronto, una llamarada abrazo el pequeño hijo de Horus. Los gritos de dolor de Helos inundaban el silencio del Crepúsculo. Mientras Huras, su hermano mayor cayó de rodillas mirando como su hermano ardía en las flamas de Apolo. Sus lágrimas drenaba el dolor que afligía tal pérdida.

Todos miraban al niño que ardía. Unos con ira, otros con satisfacción, otros con tristeza y cambió yo no podía verlo y mis ojos lloraba. Lloraba de odio.


	4. caballero de Pegaso

**El caballero de Pegaso**

-Aquí dormirás y sera tu nuevo hogar. - dijo Apophis a Huras que lo conducía a una de las alcobas de su casa.- debes ser fuerte y valiente. Naciste bajo la constelación de Acuario. Lo que significá que tu seras mi aprendiz y en un futuro seras el próximo caballero dorado de acuario. - dijo finalmente el egipcio.

-Si lo se. - respondió Huras entrando a su nueva habitación. Aun sus ojos estaban humedecidos. - mi padre, me dijo que yo debía ser entrenado por ti cuándo ya tendría mas edad.

-Tu padre.- dijo Apophis con una mirada recia. -descansa porque a partir de la otra semana sera solamente entrenamiento. - finalizó el egipcio con su mirada fría.

Apophis dio media vuelta alejándose de la habitación de Huras y tras de él iban sus mascotas Zu y Jaduris.

En cuanto Huras estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación llorando, hundidos en recuerdos que amargaban su joven alma. Recordó una noche que estaba él, su hermano Helos y su padre Horus en el tejado de la casa de Sagitario. Ellos miraba las constelaciones que cubría la cúpula nocturna.

\- Ese de allá es la constelación de Pegaso. - le enseñaba Horus a sus dos hijos aunque Helos no entendía mucho en ese entonces era aun mas pequeño. - aquel es la constelación del caballo menor.-

\- ¿Y que caballero sere yo? - preguntó Huras emocionado por la enseñanza de su padre.

\- tu primera armadura de bronce es por tu estrella guardiana. Tu naciste en el signo de acuario, pero tu estrella guardiana es Alfa Apodis, de la constelación Apus o ave paraíso.

\- Entonces sere caballero de bronce de Atus. - dijo Huras feliz de saber cuál era su estrella guardiana.

Horus sonrió acariciando la caballera cobriza - es Apus.- respondió corrigiendo a su hijo con una delicada sonrisa,

-Si apus.- retracto con gran entusiasmo Huras.

Volvio abrir sus ojos Huras y se estrelló con la cruda realidad que es su presenté.

se fuerte escuchó Huras en la oscuridad de su habitación. Miro a su alrededor y reconoció ese tono de voz, era de Némesis de Virgo.

\- Se fuerte y valiente. - dijo Némesis abrazando a Huras, que comprendía su dolor. Mientras Huras lloraba al mirar que su hermano quedo solamente un cúmulo de cenizas. Para ese momento Apolo y sus dos Solaris ya se habían ido. Dejando dolor y odio.

-El odio te llevará destruir el honor que pervalese en ti. - le decía Némesis, mientras Huras giro su mirada a él y notó que siempre ese misterioso caballero tenia los ojos cerrados. - pero este Dolor puedes convertirlo en justicia. - concluyó Némesis de Virgo

En seguida el patriarca se acercó a Huras.

\- Asi sea tan dura la lección, es una lección. - le dijo Dacio a Huras. - esto marcará tu vida, y sabrás que el único culpable de esto fue tu padre. Tu destino sera tan fuerte que te convertirás en el mejor caballero dorado. El cosmos de tu hermano vivirá en ti a partir de ahora.

\- Yo te protegeré. - dijo Némesis finalmente abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Tu maestro sera Apophis - le Índico Dacio. - el te guiará en este caminó.

Huras miro a Apophis que no apartaba la vista de él.

-Apophis- susurró Huras para si mismo.

En cuánto Apophis, él habían llegado al trono de su casa donde lo esperaba Axio de Orion, Carlos de Cruz del sur y Mirla de Andrómeda. Tres caballeros de plata entrenados por él.

\- Xina debe estar cerca de Nápoles. Cuándo desembarque matenla y tráiganme al bastardo. - ordeno el egipcio acuariano acariciando su perro negro. - quiero vivo ese bebé.

-Si señor. - respondieron al unísono los tres caballeros de plata.

De inmediato los tres salieron corriendo de la casa de acuario. Tras la cacería de la amazona Xina de Pavo real.

\- Ese niño tiene algo que Apolo deseá. - pensaba en voz alta Apophis, acariciando aún su can negro. - si se lo entregó abandonara la tierra y nos dejará en paz. Pero ¿quien es realmente ese mocoso? Si es un bastardo.

\- ¿Y que es lo que sabes de ese niño? - escuchó el acuariano, mirando a su alrededor. Y de la oscuridad salio Acton de Ofiuco. Un hombre oscuro de tez canela, cabello verde selva y ojos color de un amarillo intenso.

Acton nació en una tribu marroquí cuyo tribu fue asesinados por espectros de Hades. Él fue rescatado por su maestro Rómulo de Ofiuco y Mercurio de Leo. Se sabé que fue entrenado por ambos y finalmente se convirtió en Acton de Ofiuco tras la muerte de su maestro en la última guerra santa. El es muy místico y misterioso. No es callado pero si extremadamente solitario. No se mucho de él pero vive viajando en los pueblos cercanos al santuario donde cura a los mas enfermos.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar a mi casa? -preguntó con gran soberbia Apophis.

\- ¿No te erices como un gato?- mofó Acton. - nos vigilan.

\- Debo suponer que si sabes sobre él. - intuyó Apophis.

\- Eres muy detallista. - respondió Acton. - si lo sé.

\- Te exijo que me digas la verdad.- ordeno Apophis.

Ja... no Apophis. - dijo finalmente Acton. - pero no te permitiré que lastimes Aponclotes. - su semblante cambio drásticamente, rostro amenazante y severo.

\- Eso veremos. - dio media vuelta Apophis y se alejó de su trono acompañado por sus mascotas - por favor terminate de ir Acton. -concluyó

Finalmente Xina había llegado a Nápoles para asi ir mas alla de los Alpes para entrenar al hijo bastardo de Horus, cumpliendo su juramento.

Al desembarcar del barco, sintio un cosmo cerca de ella. No sabia si era enemigo o amigo.

Temía que fuera un enemigo poderoso guiados por el patriarca o Apolo. Estaba cubierta con un largo manto que cubría todo su cuerpo, en cuanto su rostro su identidad era protegida por su máscara de la armadura de plata. Y lo único que llevaba consigo mismo era su caja de pandora.

Era de noche, cubierta de nubes grises que obstruía el paso de la luz nocturna. Habia un frio espectral que cubría el puerto y con ella una neblina que viajaba por las aguas tranquilas del mar.

Una vez Xina en suelo firme decidió continuar su camino por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. En sus brazos llevaba al hijo bastardo de Horus que había jurado protegerlo contra el santuario.

De pronto se detuvo en súbito en medio de la plaza de Nápoles.

\- Deberían salir ya. -dijo Xina anotar la precencia de los espías, que la habían seguido desde el puerto.

\- Xina de Pavo Real. - dijo una amazona de cabellera dorada, de Bustos grandes y piernas gruesas, con una cintura pronunciada. Vestía con leotardo verde manzana con una hombrera plateada.

-Mirla de Andrómeda. - dijo de entre dientes Xina mirando a sus espías que salían de las sombras de una oscura calle.

-Entreganos al niño y no sufrirás, tendrás una muerte rápida. - le advirtió Carlos Cruz de sur.

\- Inlusos- dijo Xina.

\- Entonces prepárate para morir. - advirtió Axio de Orión. - ¡Muere! FURIA DE ORIÓN.

De pronto un poderoso cosmos explotó con fuerza de color morado. Mientras Xina esquivó el ataque con el bebé en brazos.

-¡Estúpido no hay que lastimar al bebe!- advirtió Mirla de Andrómeda a su compañero de ojos celestes y cabellera plateada.

Xina a notar que la batalla era inevitable decisión bajar el bebé, lo acomodo en un rincón de la plaza lejos de la posible batalla.

\- Ahora si podrán luchar conmigo. - advirtió Xina elevando su cosmos a su máxima capacidad, un cosmos de color verde claro.

-Excelente. - dijo Axion, elevando su cosmos al máximo.

Ambos elevaron sus cosmos a su propios límites. De pronto entraron en una batalla sin precedente. - EXPLOSIÓN DE ORIÓN. - un destello morado seguido una gran explosión en el suelo donde estaba la amazona. Xina contuvo su explosión cubriéndose con sus antebrazos del poderoso estallido.

Xina en seguida embistió al caballero de Orión con una técnica llama GOLPE DE DIOS. Que es un golpe destellante tan rápido como la luz. Axio no pudo esquivar el golpe de Xina. Salio disparado por los aires, mientras su armadura de plata se desintegraba dejando una estela.

\- Devmani te entreno muy bien. - dijo Axio tendido en el suelo.- maestro... -dijo antes de morir.

El caballero Axion nombró el último maestro de Xina que era Devmani de Virgo.

\- Es mi turno. - advirtió Mirla de Andrómeda elevando su cosmos- CADENAS DE ANDRÓMEDA.

Y de la nada las cadenas de la amazona, como si hubiera cientos se desplegaron por el espacio, seguido como flechas a la velocidad del sonido se dirigieron contra Xina.

Xina, fue golpeada con las cadenas que fragmentaron su armadura plateada. Mientras ella era disparada hacia atrás por los impactos incesantes.

Xina se levantó del suelo llevando su brazo a un costado de su torso. Estaba herida, una de las cadenas de andrómeda había creado una gran herida en lado izquierdo del pecho.

\- Te has vuelto mas fuerte Mirla. - dijo Xina mirando a su contrincante.

\- Si ya te he superado en poder - respondió Mirla - lástima que no veras cuando sea una caballero dorado ¡Ahora muere! CADENAS DE ANDRÓMEDA.

\- ESCUDO DE MILENARIO. -Xina alzo frente a ella a la una velocidad mas rapido que el sonido, un escudo hecho de su cosmos que brillaba con luz propia. En seguida las cadenas de andrómeda fueron bloqueadas por el escudo, impidiendo su pasó mortífero.

-Sabes muy bien que no se puede usar la misma técnica dos veces con un caballero. - le advirtió Xina a su rival.

-Lo se. - respondió Mirla. - pero no te diste cuenta que las cadenas te estan rodeando. Pronto podre ejecutar mi mayor técnica. - advirtió la amazona.

\- Es imposible - murmuró Xina, no me di cuenta.

\- LLUVIA MORTAL. - Bramo la amazona de Andrómeda.

De Pronto las cadenas se alzaron hacia el cielo y como una lluvia de estrellas, las cadenas de Andrómeda descendieron hacia Xina. -ESCUDO MILENARIO. - Xina trató encerrarse en un domo de cosmos pero la lluvia de cadenas fueron mas veloz.

La lluvia de cadenas impacto contras su armadura, volviendo a sufrir varias roturas, fragmentándolo más. En cambio su mascara también fue fracturada.

En cuánto la amazona Xina cayó de largo a largo en el suelo herida, abatida y con muy poca fuerza para volverse a levantar del suelo.

-Eres débil Xina. -le recalcó Mirla de Andrómeda a la amazona Xina de Pavo Real. - ya te superé. Y creí que iba ser una batalla interesante, pero me dejo con un sabor amargo. Estoy decepcionada de ti, no eres rival para mi ¡hasta nunca Xina. LLUVIA MORTAL.

Volvieron alzarse las cadenas de Andrómeda hacía el cielo, seguido se precipitaron hacía la herida amazona.

De pronto, de la nada, Xina es rescatada cuando estuvo a punto de recibir la lluvia mortal. Alguien tan rápido pudo tomarla y llevarla lejos del ataque.

Xina volteo su mirada hacia el héroe que la había salvado del ataque de Mirla.

-Rocco. - susurró Xina al mirar aquel joven que la cargaba entre sus fuertes brazos. En cuánto Rocco solo se limitó a sonreírle con su cálidos ojos marrones.

\- Ya me estoy acostumbrando a salvarte. - dijo Rocco dejando a Xina de nuevo al suelo.

\- Rocco de Pegaso esta no es tu pelea. - advirtió Mirla de Andrómeda. - este asunto no te concierne.

\- Claro que si Mirla. - respondió Rocco clavando sus ojos destellantes a la máscara de la amazona. -No te permitiré que toques Xina y que te lleves a ese bebé.

\- Eso lo veremos. - respondió finalmente Mirla Andrómeda. - CADENAS DE ANDRÓMEDA.

\- METEOROS DE PEGASO .- y de sus brazos emanaron una ráfagas de luces azulejos contra las cadenas de Mirla.

De pronto los eslabones de las cadenas de Mirla se rompieron, tras los miles de golpes sonicos de Rocco. Al mismo tiempo los golpes sonicos del caballero de Pegaso llego a golpear a la amazona de Andrómeda.

Mirla salio disparada por los aires, mientras su armadura de Andrómeda salio destruida casi por completo por los meteoros de Pegaso.

Mirla al caer en el suelo perdió el conocimiento tras el ataque de Pegaso, muy cerca de ella se encontraba su compañero Carlos de Cruz del sur.

\- Deseas pelear conmigo. - le advirtió Rocco al de caballero de plata. -

\- Eres un caballero de bronce. No podrás contra mi. - respondió Carlos con una sonrisa arrogante

\- MÁXIMA GRAVEDAD.- Bramo el caballero plateado.

En seguida, Rocco y Xina fueron empujados con mucha fuerza contra el suelo por una fuerza titánica. Y de ahi se le hacían difícil levantarse del suelo por gravedad alterada.

-Tontos de ahi se le hará difícil de levantarse- le advirtió Carlos a sus enemigos, que yacía tirados en el suelo, intentando levantarse de ahi - mi técnica consiste de elevar la gravedad tanto como yo deseé. Es decir que estan experimentando la gravedad de la superficie de la estrella de Sirus. Pronto su armadura explotará por la presión y su cuerpo serán aplastados.- en seguida carcajeo observando como intentaban sus dos enemigos levantarse del suelo. Pero la gravedad era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podia respirar bien. Su armaduras crujían al igual que sus huesos.

-No te permitiré que lastimes a Xina. -decía Rocco de Pegaso mientras elevó su cosmos tanto que pudo levantarse de pie y sobreponerse con la gravedad de Sirus. - y mucho menos que se llevé al bebé de Horus. ¡no te permitiré que te salgas con la tuya !

-Imposible. - dijo Carlos asombrado a ver que Rocco que pudo erguirse de la gravedad impuesta por el caballero de la cruz del sur. -nadie ha podido levantarse de mi gravedad.

\- Es porque yo tengo la fuerza Athenas. -respondió Rocco de Pegaso. - METEORO DE PEGASO. - de sus fuertes brazos emanaron una ráfagas de luces que iban dirigidas contra el caballero de plata.

Carlos a la velocidad de la luz esquivó los Meteoros de Pegaso, con una agilidad increíble.

\- Estúpido, tus meteoros de Pegaso es muy lentos para mi. - dijo Carlos. - yo me muevo a la velocidad de la luz. Tus meteoros son lentos.

\- No deseaba golpearte- respondió Rocco - solo quería que te distraigas. ¡Xina ahora!

\- MIL OJOS- de pronto de atrás de Xina emanaron una larga cola de pavo real, que se abrió como un abanico tal cuál como un pavo real.

Y en cada una de las plumas del abanico emanaron miles de ojos abierto mirando al contrincante plateado. Carlos se detuvo en súbito hinoptisado, pero comenzó a sentir un miedo que recorría sus venas dejándolo paralizado.

Los ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente buscando en él un indicio de algo oculto. De pronto los ojos parpadearon y el entorno de Carlos cambió súbitamente.

-Diego atrás de mi. - dijo Un niño de ojos Azules y cabellos dorados.

El niño llamado diego que era el hermano menor que Carlos.

Diego se arrincono detrás de la espalda de él ocultado se de algo qué le aterraba.

Ambos estaba en medio de una colina mirando como su ciudad era quemada por los árabes. Habían huido de la batalla en la guerra Aragón y los árabes que arribaron desde maruecos.

-¿Y papá?. -preguntó Diego llorando. Carlos tragó seco y simplemente no pudo contestar, porque con sus propios ojos vio que su padre siendo atravesado por la espada de un árabe.

\- Es mejor que sigamos. - dijo finalmente Carlos.

\- No puedes irte hermano. - le advirtió su hermanito Diego. - debes abrazarme.

-¿abrazarte?- preguntó Carlos consternado.

-Si, tengo miedo hermanito. - respondió Diego que aun se les escapaban las lágrimas. - abrazame hermano.

\- Bien hermano.- en seguida Carlos lo abrazo fuerte para calmar el miedo de su hermano menor. Pero de pronto el abrazo del hermano se volvió mas fuerte y mas asfixiante.

-¿Diego? Debemos continuar. Le indicó Carlos tratándose de zafarse.

\- No hermano, no me dejes. No me dejes de abrazar. - decía Diego y llorando más.

-Pero debemos avanzar, Diego. -reclamó Carlos.

-No, aun no. Todavía no. - imploraba el niño entre lágrimas.

maldición es una ilusión poderosa pensó Carlos tratando de zafarse de Diego, pero le era imposible. Diego tenia mas fuerza que él, y Carlos se volvía mas débil. La ilusión de Diego me esta absorbiendo mi cosmos ¿como es posible?

\- Yo soy tu firme y mas fuerte recuerdo. - dijo Diego cuyo semblante del niño se habían transformado a un rostro oscuro. - cuanto mas fuerte sea tu recuerdo mas difícil es salir de esta ilusión, y cuanto mas tiempo estés aquí atrapado tu cosmos va desapareciendo.

\- Es mi maxima técnica - dijo Xina como una voz omnipresente.

-Suéltame Diego. - imploro Carlos.

-No puedo. - respondió Diego. - para ello debes matarme ¿podrás matar a tu hermano?

-Dejame... suéltate. Diego. - decía Carlos tratándose de zafar de su hermanito.

\- Ya es muy tarde.- dijo Diego evaporado se en el pecho de Carlos.

De pronto la ilusión comenzó a desboronar se y diluirse como su entorno, mientras Carlos se aferraba a la ultima imagen de su hermano.

-¿Que sucedé? -preguntó Carlos alarmado.

\- Has perdido todo tu cosmos. Hermano. - respondió Diego mientras se terminaba de evaporar. - lo siento hermano. Adiós. -

Enseguida la ilusión de los mil ojos desapareció, llevando a Carlos de nuevo a la realidad. A la batalla que tenia con Rocco de Pegaso y Xina de Pavo Real.

\- ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho maldita! - reclamó Carlos furioso. - morirás. DESTRUCCIÓN GALÁCTICA. - pero tal explosión no sucedió. - ¿que sucedé? ¿mi cosmos? - preguntó Carlos abrumado por la situación.

\- Ese es el efecto final de mi técnica secreta de mil ojos. - respondió Xina. - mientras estés en mi ilusión tu cosmos es absorbido por mi.

-No. Es imposible.- dijo Carlos abrumado.

-METEORO DE PEGASO.- bramo Rocco, expulsando su cosmos en forma de ráfagas de luces que viajaban a la velocidad de sonido.

Carlos al no tener el cosmos suficiente esquivar meteoros de Pegaso de Rocco, fue violentamente impactado por los meteoros de Rocco.

Carlos salio disparado por los aires a medida que era golpeado por los puños sonicos, su armadura de plata era destrozada en el aire como sus huesos y sus órganos vitales.

Y al caer al suelo su armadura fue desintegrado por completo, mientras él joven caballero plateado cayó muerto al suelo de la noche.

-Andando Xina. - le advirtió Rocco. - quizás viene más enemigos.

-Si.- respondió Xina tomando de nuevo el bebé de Horus.

\- ¿A donde vas? - exclamó Mirla.- esto no ha acabado Xina de pavo real. Detente maldita.

\- Lo se Mirla. - respondió Xina girándose hacía su rival. - se que no terminó, pero no puedo quedarme a pelear. Buscame para un último encuentro. Ahora vuelve al santuario y recuperate.

\- No habrá otra oportunidad, ni nadie que te salvé - Advirtió Mirla, muy herida. - te buscaré y me vengare.

-Chao Mirla. - dijo finalmente Xina alejándose de la plaza. Dejando atrás a su antigua amiga herida y dos caballeros de plata muertos.

Rocco de Pegaso y Xina de Pavo Real se terminaron de ir de la zona de batalla, llevando sé consigo mismo el bebé de Horus.

En cuánto Mirla una sed inmensa de venganza y de odio consumía los últimos recuerdos, que sostenía con su antigua su mejor amiga.

Ahora Xina era custodiada por el caballero de Pegaso, para cuidar y entrenar al hijo bastardo de Horus.

 **öoooooooooooooooooooooppooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

hola a todos este es el tercer capítulo de la saga de Apolo capítulo: el torneo de Pegaso.

pronto y a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia estaré subiendo fichas técnicas de los personajes para asi conocerlos mejor.

como dos o un capítulo por semana estaré subiendo. Esperó mantener el ritmo porque lo estoy escribiendo directamente por una tablet.

por favor si alguien tiene un spin-off o sabe de uno dígame para leerlos me encanta leer ese tipo de género.

gracias por leerla y un gran saludo desde Venezuela.


	5. El rostro de Xina

Xina adquirió una careta tirado por un caballo gris por medio Rocco que se lo compro a un campesino. Volviendo a retomar su curso.

Ya Habia pasado la ciudad de Nápoles y se dirigía a Roma. El camino verdoso con muchos arboles de oliva hacia un paisaje mágico.

-¿Quien te mando ayudarme? - preguntó Xina.

-Acton. - contestó Rocco quien dirigía las riendas del caballo. - Acton de Ofiuco.

Xina miraba el paisaje con el sol al punto medio del cielo celeste. Las montañas a lo lejos de la larga llanura verde.

\- ¿Por qué te envió él? - preguntó Xina desconcertada. - creí que fue mi padre.

\- Realmente no sé - respondió Rocco mirándola a la máscara que poseía ella- el había escuchado una conversación entre caballeros. Entre Apophis y sus tres caballeros de plata.

-Entonces fue Apophis de acuario que me mando a matar. - inquirió Xina. - creí que fue el patriarca.

\- No. -respondió Rocco. - el patriarca en cierto modo te protege. Lo peor de todo es Apolo.

-¿Apolo?- preguntó Xina.

\- Apolo el dios. -respondió Rocco cuyo semblante siempre alegre de aquel jovencito había cambiado. - Apolo bajó al santuario. No hubo un combate entre sus Solaris y nosotros, diría que vino en son de paz. Pero no lo creo.

\- ¿No deseá la tierra?

\- Por ahora no. - respondió Rocco mirando el sol. - pero sus Solaris.

\- ¿Los Solaris?

\- Son los caballeros leales a él. - respondió Rocco - son mas poderosos que los caballeros dorados de Athenas. - pauso - Solo pude ver a dos de sus caballeros; Febo de Sirio y Ambrosio de Vega.

-¿Ambrosio? - preguntó Xina con mucho asombro. - el no era el caballero de plata de Lira.

-Si.- respondió Rocco. - entregó su alma al servicio del Dios sol.

-entonces usan las armaduras de las estrellas mas resplandeciente del cielo nocturno.

\- Asi es Xina... El cosmos de Febo es grande. - dijo Rocco con cierta admiración. - quizás tenga mas allá del Octavo sentido. Un poder inmenso.

En cuanto Xina, al notar la admiración que Rocco sentía por el Solaris Febo; simplemente calló y miro su entorno. Y hubo un tranquilo silencio.

\- ¿Por qué Mirla te tiene tanto odio? - preguntó Rocco para romper el silencio en ambos.

Se pudo escuchar una pequeña risa entre dientes y muy pícara. Como si hubiera recordó algo gracioso.

\- Éramos alumna de mi padre, Evander de géminis. - respondió Xina mirando cielo con cierta nostalgia. - pero el patriarca le dijo a mi padre que una de las dos debía ir a la isla Andrómeda. - silencio un rato. - mi padre la escogió a ella, ella fue llevada a la fuerza para esa isla donde fue maltratada y violada... obtuvo la armadura de andrómeda, pero también obtuvo un gran odio a mi padre por haberla escogido y a mi por haberla dado la espalda. Fui una desgraciada. No quería ir a esa isla. Asi que convencí a mi padre para que se llevará a Mirla, sabiendo que podría sucederle a ella allá. Éramos las mejores amigas y me amaba mucho. La traicione.

Rocco no supo que decirle en ese momento, asi que simplemente calló mirándola por un instante a su máscara plateada.

\- Me merezco su odio y su ira. - dijo Xina. - ella merecé consumar su venganza.

\- Eras una niña para ese momento. - respondió Rocco. - no fue tu culpa, es un destino que tenía ella impuesto por las estrellas. No deberías sentirte culpable.

\- Cuando vino de nuevo al santuario portando la armadura de andrómeda, me sentí feliz de haberla visto y que había obtenido dicha armadura. - seguía contando Xina. - intenté acercarme a ella pero su odio era muy intenso. Deseaba pedirle perdón por el daño que le cause pero no pude. No tenia fuerza para mirarla a los ojos y decirle esas palabras. Y hasta el momento de hoy no puedo. No puedo.

\- No te preocupes ya. - dijo Rocco con una pícara sonrisa resplandeciente. - Ahora tienes una nueva misión y una forma de retratarte de aquel error tuyo, y es entrenando a este bebé.

-Apoclontes. - dijo Xina con cierto orgullo en su tono de voz.

Durante largos dias y noches viajaron los dos caballeros hacia Roma, donde todo el viajé hablaron de ellos y sus misiones. Rieron y mofaron de sus antiguos enemigos derrotados en la anterior guerra santa.

Llego una noche que ambos se sentaron a la luz de la luna en un campo a pocos pies de la ciudad de Roma, donde se podia contemplar a su máximo esplendor la cúpula nocturna y sus estrellas.

Comenzaron a contar historias de la era del mito. Y luego las leyendas de los antiguos héroes de Athenas.

Para ese momento Apoclontes estaba durmiendo profundamente en un corral improvisado de paja que hizo Rocco.

Rocco era un chico de apenas 16 años que nació en un pueblo pequeño en el Ducado de Milán muy cerca de los Alpes. Era un chico cotextura atlética, alto y piel clara. Sus ojos ámbar era igual que su madre, mientras llevaba el cabello castaño claro muy despeinado y algo largo hasta los hombros. Era una persona muy inquieta, algo impaciente, testaruda y extrovertido. Pero muy leal a su honor. Valiente como todo los pegasos. Lleno de determinación y coraje. Pero también era una alma sensible y nostálgica.

\- Veo que el bebé duerme profundamente. -dijo Rocco mirando el brillo de las estrellas que se reflejaban en la máscara plateada de la amazona del Pavo Real.

\- Si, creo que se lleno con la sopa rara que hiciste. - respondió Xina.

\- ¿Rara? - se rió por un instante Rocco. - pero te la comiste.

\- No había mas remedio. - respondió Xina con cierta picardía.

\- Pronto llegaremos a la ciudad de Roma, de ahi tomaremos un barco que nos llevará a Milán.

-¿ Para que iré a Milan? - preguntó Xina.- yo ire a los Alpes.

\- Tonta ahi esta los Alpes. - respondió Rocco. - solo que yo nací en un pueblo muy remoto, quizás allí puedes entrenar al hijo de Horus.

\- Esta bien. - aceptó Xina. - Rocco ¿como obtuviste la Armadura de Pegaso? - preguntó finalmente la amazona de plata.

\- Yo entrenaba con Horus. Me llevo a Grecia, al santuario para un campeonato que hicieron por la Armadura de Pegaso que carecía de dueño para aquél entonces.

\- ¿Ganaste el campeonato? - preguntó Xina.

-Realmente perdí. - respondió Rocco. - fui derrotado por Crixo y el gano realmente el campeonato.

\- Pero ¿pero como obtuviste la armadura? - preguntó Xina.

\- Ella me escogió a mi- respondió Rocco. - Crixo gano el campeonato pero la armadura no lo aceptó como su dueño. Y yo desde el público vi como la armadura lo rechazaba. Lo peor fue que me levanté de allí y sentí que la armadura de soldado que tenia se iba transformando a la armadura de Pegaso. Y me percaté que la armadura me escogió como su verdadero dueño... el patriarca Dacio aceptó lo sucedido y me nombró oficialmente como caballero de bronce, portador de la armadura de Pegaso.

\- Me imagino que Horus se sintió orgulloso de ti - dijo Xina.

\- Si.-respondió Rocco con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿y tu? ¿como obtuviste la armadura de Pavo Real?

\- Mi padre me entrenó hasta una cierta edad. - respondió Xina. - luego me llevó a la India donde entrene con el maestro Devmani de Virgo. Años después gane la armadura de pavo Real y en la última guerra santa me consagraron ha armadura de plata.

\- ¿Tu eres heredera de la armadura de virgo? - preguntó Rocco.

\- Si. - respondió Xina. - pero antes debo llegar al séptimo sentido.

\- Recuerda cuando éramos caballeros de bronce en la guerra santa con Poseidón. - mencionó Rocco con cierta nostalgia. - recuerdo a Trino de Caballo, Lancelot de león menor y Subaru de dragón.

\- Subaru de dragón. - recordó Xina. - el no vino mas al santuario y eso que era el heredero de la armadura de Libra. Renunció a seguir siendo un caballero de Athenas. El fue el único de nosotros que alcanzó el séptimo sentido. En aquella ocasión lucho contra el marin Jonas de Kraken. Fue una épica batalla... - y hubo un silencio nostálgico entre ellos nuevamente -Debemos ya ir a dormir. Si quieres descansa yo monto guardia.

\- Esta bien. Hasta mañana. - se despidió Rocco alejándose de Xina.

Xina se quedo afuera del campamento durante toda la noche observando las estrellas y su lento recorrido en el cielo nocturno. Ella conocía todas las estrellas del cielo y sus historia que se la contaba su madre Arris de Piscis.

Al amanecer volvieron tomar su rumbo hacia la ciudad de Roma donde gobernaba el papa. Al llegar a la ciudad. Se encontraron de lleno una ciudad atestada de personas, una ciudad glumerada y agitada. Nunca ambos Habia ido a una metrópolis como esta, mucho menos a la ciudad mas inportante de ese entonces que era Roma.

Debia cruzar parte de Roma para llegar al puerto, lo que era muy difícil de llegar. Por los centenares de calles y camino que pareciera ser un laberinto.

Finalmente Rocco y Xina cruzaron las decenas de calles con la esperanza de salir de tal agitada ciudad, pero al final, acabo de varias horas al fin encontraron el puerto de Roma.

Allí Rocco y Xina se encontraron con un navegante que casualmente iba al Ducado de Milán.

El marinero le dijo ha ambos caballeros que partirían mañana a la primera hora del sol.

En ese instante se miraron las caras ambos jóvenes de descontento, no deseaban volver a la ciudad. Ese enorme agite no era para ellos. Pero finalmente decidieron quedarse a las afueras de la ciudad de Roma cerca del rio Tiber.

Finalmente la noche Volvio a cubrir el cielo romano y con ella las estrellas que tanto le fascinaba a la amazona de plata Xina. Donde una vez mas estaba afuera del campamento mirando las estrellas como era ya de costumbre.

\- Deseó irme a nadar en el río. - dijo Xina a su compañero Rocco que estaba acompañadola a contemplar las estrellas que los abrigaban ¿Puedes cuidas al bebé?

\- Por supuesto. - respondió Rocco con su peculiar sonrisa brillante.

Xina se dirigió al río, donde allí se desvistió por completo e incluso se despojó de su máscara que solía a no hacerlo muy menudo. Totalmente desnuda se sumergió en las aguas serenas del rio Tiber a la luz nocturna.

Xina nadaba y acariciaba su cuerpo translucido con el agua entre sus manos. Su cabello platinado brillaba con la luz estelar como si fuera hilos de plata.

Rocco se Habia acercado al rio con mucha agilidad para no ser descubierto por Xina. Que aun se deleitaba su baño.

Y desde lejos pudo mirar por primera vez el rostro de Xina. Lo que ocultaba la máscara de Pavo Real. Ocultaba en esa máscara plateada unos ojos celeste y sus labios rosado eran heredados por su mamá Arris de Piscis.

que hermosa es ella pensó Rocco. Ocultando se detrás del tronco de un árbol que quedaba al filo de la quebrada del río.

De pronto el fisgón del caballero de pegaso piso mal la tierra resbalando se por la quebrada cayendo con un estruendo que alertó y pertubò la paz de Xina.

Rocco terminó finalmente a la orilla del rio mirando por completo la desnudez de la amazona de Xina. Que cuya reacción fue taparse con sus manos el rostro que su pecho.

Rocco sonrojo por un instante e inmobil viendo la figura desnuda de Xina que brillaba en la noche como si fuera una estrella.

\- ¡¿Que haces aqui Rocco?! - reclamó histérica Xina.

\- Disculpame.- dijo Rocco tapando se sus ojos con su mano, apenado y con ganas de mirar mas.- no sabía que eras tu, y sentí la presencia de un enemigo cerca. - balbuceo el caballero de Pegaso.

\- No seas mentiroso. - reclamaba Xina que aun mantenía su rostro tapado por sus manos. -yo no siento nada y nadie nos sigue.

\- Bueno quise verte. - dijo Rocco con un tono mas suave de voz. - fue una mera curiosidad mia.

\- ¡Rocco! - grito Xina. - sabes que tengo dos opciones si viste mi rostro.

\- ¿Y cual escogerás? - preguntó Rocco quitando le delicadamente las manos del rostro Xina. - realmente nunca vi un rostro tan hermoso detrás de una máscara.

\- Rocco. - respondió Xina. Temblorosa, a punto de besar a Rocco. - no seas imprudente.

\- No lo soy - respondió Rocco acercado se mas a los labios de Xina. Mientras ella temblaba de miedo, sabía que no era lo correcto - no soy imprudente soy un hombre. Un hombre enamorado de ti.-dijo y finalmente ambos se besaron en el rio frio bajo la luz tenue de la luna.

\- Vamos. - dijo Xina al finalizar el beso que tanto anhelaba. - Apoclontes esta solo.

Rocco solamente se molestó en sonreírle y tomarle de las manos para salir del rio.

\- ¿Me asesinaras? - preguntó Rocco ayudándola a vestirse.

\- Aun no. - respondió Xina finamente ya vestida.

El sol deslumbró por el este, alumbrando el campo romano y su agitosa ciudad. En cuanto Rocco y Xina volvieron al puerto a las primeras horas del dia, tal como se lo había indicado el marinero.

Embarcaron a un barco velero de velas verdes y blancas, un carguero grande y largo en comparación de los otros veleros a su alrededor. En cubierta todos corrían de un lado a otro preparado el velero para zarpar al mar.

Y al cabo de varias horas de espera, al fin el barco con sus velas desplegadas empezó a zarpar hacia el mar.

Rocco estaba lado de Xina que, ella estaba parada en el borde de la cubierta mirando el asenso del sol por Roma. Xina nunca había estado tan lejos de su hogar como ahora. Mientras en sus brazos llevaba al hijo bastardo de Horus.

\- Bien Apoclontes este sera tu último viaje ya, por ésta ocasión. - dijo Xina que ya no portaba su máscara. Mientras Rocco la miraba con gran deleite.

\- Tus ojos brillan muy hermoso a la luz del alba. - dijo el enamorado caballero abrazado por un costado a la amazona del Pavo Real

\- Ya deja ser tan baboso. - respondió Xina sonrojando se. - aun nos queda micho camino mas que recorrer.

\- Dentro de varios dias por fin llegaremos al Ducado de Milán. - respondió Rocco. - me preguntó como estará el santuario.


	6. Ficha técnica 1

Nombre: Xina

Nacionalidad: santuario - Grecia

Armadura: clonth de Pavo Real

Edad: (15) - 31

Peso: 64 kilos

altura: 1 72 m

Maestros: Evander de Géminis- Devmani de Virgo

Lugar de entrenamiento: Santuario - India

Alumnos: Apoclontes - Casio - Dimitri

Aspecto físico: cabellera largo y ondulada de color turquesa, ojos plateados, tez clara casi translucida, delgada de cintura angosta y largas piernas.

Semblante: Firme y Vanidosa

Personalidad: Es una mujer calculadora y firme en sus decisiones. Suele ser severa cuando tiene que hacerlo, lleno de valentía y gran coraje. Con gran sentido de la justicia y responsabilidad.

Reseña histórica: Fue alumna de de su padre, Evander de Géminis, que la entrenó hasta la edad de los 10 años donde después la llevó a Harmandir Sahib donde resida el antiguo caballero de Virgo Devmani. Dónde a las 13 años obtuvo la armadura de Pavo Real. Con el fin de la guerra santa contra Poseidón a diosa Athenas consagró su armadura de bronce a plata por su heroica labor. A su temprana edad, a los 15 tuvo que huir del santuario a los Alpes, donde entrenó, educó y cuidó al hijo bastardo de Horus. En su huida es encontrado por el caballero Pegaso Rocco, un antiguo compañero de batalla contra Poseidón. Pero en su travesía terminó enamorada de dicho caballero donde fruto de ese amor nació su hijo Casio. Alcanzó el séptimo sentido en la guerra contra Poseidón a la temprana edad de los 14 años. Némesis envío su armadura de virgo para que Xina derrotara a Nicolás de Scylla. Es considerada la amazona mas poderosa de su generación.

 ** _oôooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooöooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Nombre: Horus

Nacionalidad: Alejandría - Sultanato Mameluco de Egipto

Armadura: clonth de Sagitario

Edad: 34

Peso: 86 Kilos

altura: 1 84 m

Maestros: Mine de Águila - Alexander de Sagitario

Lugar de entrenamiento: Santuario- Grecia

Alumnos: Rocco, Playes, Morfeo, Huras y Helos

Aspecto físico: Cabellera larga hasta la cintura ondulada de color anaranjados, ojos anaranjados, tez bronceada. Alto de complexión Atlético.

Semblante: Alegre y Tranquilo.

Personalidad: Alegre, de personalidad serena y pacífica, pero firme, leal, justo, valiente con una gran sentido de honor y ética. Algo necio y testarudo.

Reseña histórica: fiel amigo de Arris, Odisseus, pero sobretodo de Evander de Géminis. Shunee y Horus se le consideran como los caballeros mas fieles de Athenas. Fue el mismo que derrotó al dios Triton y salvo a su fiel amigo Evander en el tártaro en la guerra con Remo. Fue el único que fue ayudar a los caballeros de bronce en la anterior guerra santa contra Poseidón. Nació en la ciudad de Alejandría, sus padres fue Sísifo de Pegaso y su madre una egipcia llamada Io. Io devota al dios Horus, le pidió a su dios Horus que salvará la vida de su esposo Sísifo a cambio su primer hijo lo llamaría como él. Sísifo fue salvado por el dios Horus y al nacer su primer hijo fue llamado como su dios salvador. Pero no tardó mucho cuando las hordas de Hades destruyera la ciudad y con ella la vida de Sísifo y su esposa Io. Horus fue rescatado por su tia Mine de Águila que al final lo llevó al santuario, donde fue educado y entrenado por ella. A los 13 años ganó la armadura de Pegaso con la cuál derrotó al dios Triton. A morir su maestro Alexander se le fue dado la armadura de Sagitario. Tuvo dos hijos con una hindú llamada Nirvana. Su hijo mayor es Huras y su hijo menor es Helos.


	7. La amenaza Invisible

El velero que donde el caballero de plata y bronce viajaban, que durante 3 noches y 4 dias navegó por el mar mediterráneo hasta llegar al puerto de Milán. Donde allí, los caballeros de Pavo Real y Pegaso continuaron con su viaje juntos con el hijo menor de Horus de Sagitario.

Xina y Rocco se toparon de lleno con una ciudad que resultaba ser un un poco mas pequeña que Roma, pero de igualmente agitada. La ciudad portuaria, era la ultima ciudad que debían ir los caballeros y de allí, al hogar del pequeño pueblo de Rocco.

\- ¿Rocco falta mucho para llegar? - preguntó Xina. Donde ya hace varias horas atrás ya habían dejado la ciudad.

\- Con suerte 2 dias a caballo- respondió Rocco con su brillante y cálida sonrisa. - esta carreta y este viejo caballo nos llevará 3 dias. Pero el lado bueno es que estamos en verano y el paso esta abierto

\- Bien - dijo Xina mirando el paisaje que le rodeaba.

\- Bueno andando. - murmuró Rocco.

Ellos salieron de la ciudad y se adentraron al bosque de los Alpes sin perder tiempo alguno.

En todo el trayecto Xina mantenía su rosto descubierto pero cubría con largos mantos su armadura de plata. En cuanto Rocco si mantenía su armadura expuesta.

Rocco tenia mucho años sin haber cruzado por estos remotos parajes. Pero no había olvidado con facilidad aquellos hermosos lugares. Y detrás de ese extenso bosque se encontraba los grandes Alpes y el hogar de Rocco.

\- Rocco. ¿Tu familia? - preguntó Xina.

\- Mi familia.- pauso con una pequeña nostalgia que apenas se podia notar. - mi madre murió a penas yo tenia cinco años. Enfermó mucho. En cuanto mi padre era criador de vacas y cochinos. Nada interesante, aparte que era un ebrio. Trabajé con el y con mi hermanos mayores. Pero un dia, yo tenía apenas diez años vino Horus. Él le pidió a mi padre mi potestad para entrenarme en Grecia. A mi padre poco le interesaba eso y no quería perder un empleado en su pequeña granja. Horus al notar que mi padre no me iba dar, se marchó. Pero en aquélla noche tan oscura me escapé de mi casa a buscarlo. Yo deseaba ser caballero de Athenas sabía que esa era mi destino. Lo supe en cuanto vi a ese caballero con esa armadura tan brillante que aturdía mis ojos.

Esa noche llovía a cántaro. El cielo crujía con sus relámpagos errantes. Pero yo no pensaba rendirme. Asi, que continúe corriendo por el bosque con la estúpida esperanza de encontrarlo bajo esta tormenta. Y a decir verdad, era una tarea difícil con tanta lluvia.

En un momento me canse y me detuve a tomar una bocana de aire para visualizar mi alrededor que no era mas que un bosque. No se por cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, no se a dónde había llegado. Ya dudaba en encontrarlo. Pero lo que si sabía era que no iba volver alimentar cochinos y vaca, mi destino era mas que eso.

Entonces me acobije en lo que parecía ser una cueva. Me refugie allí adentró ya desilusionado de ver de nuevo aquel caballero que deseaba entrenarme.

\- Tardaste mucho. - escuché en el fondo de la cueva una voz resonante. Yo salí disparado del susto de la cueva pensando que era un demonio que me hablaba.

\- ¿Quien eres? - pregunté tartamudeando del miedo que recorría en mis venas.

\- Me buscas, y no sabes a quien buscas. - respondió el hombre misterioso oculto en la oscuridad de la cueva.

\- ¿Señor Horus? - pregunté con mucho miedo.

\- Si, tonto niño. - respondió con una enorme carcajada. - quien mas podría ser. Aqui en una cueva esperando te en medio de una tormenta.

\- Creí que no lo iba conseguir.- respondí con mucho entusiasmo. - ya estoy listo.

\- ¿Para que joven Rocco? - preguntó Horus. Saliendo de la oscuridad completa de la cueva y al finalmente hacerse ver con una armadura dorada y hermosa. Su cabello era largo casi hasta la cintura de color anaranjados al igual ojos anaranjados que me hinoptizaba.

\- Para ser un caballero de la diosa... -

\- ¿Cual diosa?- preguntó el sentándose en una roca cerca de mi, mientras la lluvia aún azotaba el bosque.

\- La que usted sirve. - respondí.

\- ¿Como vas hacer un caballero de alguien si no sabes a quien protegerás?

\- Si se a quien voy a proteger. - respondí con mucha agallas. - solo que no recuerdo bien su nombre.

\- Ahi vamos mal joven Rocco. - respondió Horus dando me la espalda. - regresá cuando lo recuerdes.

\- No regresare. - respondí con enojó. Después haber corrido tanto bajo una tormenta en una noche tan fría, no iba aceptar esa respuesta. - No regresare a mi casa y no pretendas que me iré de aqui. -

\- Pues aquí puedes quedarte. - dijo Horus. - no pretendo quedarme a vivir en una cueva ¿O acaso tu si?

\- No. Por supuesto que no. Lo que quiero decir es que no me apartare de usted porque deseó ser un caballero.

\- ¿De quien? - preguntó de nuevo clavando sus ojos anaranjados en los míos, yo no sabía quien era esa diosa. No recuerdo el nombre.

\- Esta bien. Yo entraré. - dijo Horus entrando a la cueva. - pero tu no entraras aqui. Y solamente entraras cuando recuerdes el nombre de la diosa que protegerás. Y si al final no recordaste yo ya me habré ido.

-¿Pero señor Horus? Aqui hace frio y esta lluvia no me dejara pensar.

-Entonces eres inútil como caballero.

\- No jamás seré un inútil! - reclame. - yo lo lograré.

\- Eso tendré que verlo. - dijo finalmente Horus sentándose frente a mi dentro la cueva sentado se en una posición de loto, cerrando sus ojos en una profunda meditación. Mientras yo estaba congelando me afuera en la lluvia que no pretendía escampar.

Me senté frente al caballero dorados a pensar el nombre que ese sujeto sirve. Y en esa profunda reflexión me puse a recordar todos los dioses griegos romanos celtas, nórdicos e incluso egipcios que sabía. Pero en realidad no sabia casi nada.

Mi madre si tenia mas conocimientos de historia y mitologías, lo cual me los contaba cada noche grandes fábulas antiguas, mitos y leyendas. Pero cuando ella murió mis noches se volvieron mudas y sus historias se perdieron para siempre.

Mi padre era muy insensible y solitario solamente nos veía al comer y al finalizar cada jornada. Mis hermanos estaban en esa etapa de la vida de buscar sus esposas para crear sus propias familia. Rn cuanto a mi ya no les importaba tanto como yo creía.

Y pasaron horas y horas y la lluvia era mas fría a medida que la noche moría. Mis huesos se encalambraba y mis músculos temblaba frenéticamente. Había un punto que mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar, y mi mente lo único que pensaba era el calor de una chimenea con sus flamas vivas y en mi madre contando me unas de sus fantásticas historias. Sabia que si seguía aqui bajo la lluvia fría podría morir de hipotermia pero no me iba rendirme fácilmente.

Entonces me concentre en el recuerdo de mi madre y sus fantásticas fábulas. Y sentí de pronto un pequeño calor en mi cuerpo que me recorría por todo mi ser como una corriente que emanaba en mi.

Horus en todo ese tiempo tenia los ojos cerrados en su profunda meditación, Pero súbitamente abrió un ojo para mirarme.

Pero a medida que este calor aumentaba el frio del entorno iba desapareciendo y en cuanto la imagen de mi madre iba siendo mas clara y real en mi mente sentía en mi pecho algo pacífico pero a la vez de inmenso poder, era como si en mi pecho existiese una pequeña galaxia orbitando en mi interior, que a simple vista pareciera imóvil y tranquilo, pero no era asi. Existían fuerzas que movía las estrellas, estrellas que colisionaban con otras, agujeros negros que devoraban planetas completos y supernovas que hacia estallar la materia. Todo esto habitaban en mi, un pequeño cosmos del cosmos que es el universo.

Y de pronto hubo un pequeño instante que no sentí mas frio, ni me sentí mojado. Y todo a mi alrededor desapareció e incluso el señor Horus. Y se visualizo en la nada que habitaba la figura de mi madre, que a su vez estaba a mi lado para contarme otra de sus historias y comenzó a contarme la historia de la gigantemaquia.

Yo a penas tenia 3 años y estaba a un lado de mi otros dos hermanos acostados en la misma cama. Ya ellos estaba ya durmiendo mientras yo estaba entusiasmado escuchando a mi madre. Era una historia que me encantaba y no sabia porque. Escuchaba las batallas entre los nuevos dioses del Olimpo contra los gigantes enviados por Gea. Hasta que llegó el momento que escuché la parte que nació una diosa en medio del cráneo de Zeus. Ella nació con un escudo y una jabalina para matar a los gigantes. su nombre era Athenas escuché su nombre de la dulce voz de mi madre.

\- Athenas- murmure en medió de la tormenta. - es la diosa Athenas.

-Tienes un gran cosmos Rocco- dijo Horus asombrado por mi cosmos que ardía de color azul a mi alrededor.- entrá a la cueva y descansa mañana iremos a tu nuevo hogar.

-¿A donde señor Horus? - pregunté entrando a la cueva.

\- Al santuario de Athenas.- respondió Horus. - y a partir de ahora me dirás maestro Horus.

\- Si señor Horus. Digo maestro Horus... ¿maestro Horus tendré una armadura asi? ¿Una dorada? - pregunté ilusionado al saber que el maestro Horus me haya aceptado como su aprendiz.

\- La armadura no te define como caballero. Si no tu coraje - respondió el maestro Horus con un tono de voz que lo hacia lucir un hombre sabio. - pero con tu esfuerzo en el entrenamiento y tu determinación podrás lograr obtener una armadura de oro. Veo que naciste en mi constelación

\- ¿En su constelación? - pregunté ignorante de lo que me decía.

\- Si Rocco. - respondió- la tierra en un año pasa por las 13 constelaciones zodiacales. Y tu naciste bajo la constelación de Sagitario al igual que yo.

-¿Sagitario? - me pregunté. -¿ y cuales son los demás?

\- Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer,Virgo, libra, escorpio,Ofiuco, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y por último Piscis. - me respondió el maestro Horus.

\- ¿entonces son 13 caballeros? - pregunté de nuevo,

\- En realidad Rocco somos 88 caballeros. Cada caballero representá una constelaciones de nuestra galaxia. Y con su ayuda protegemos la tierra y la diosa Athenas.

\- ¿Contra quien? - pregunté. -¿ los bárbaros? o ¿los persas antiguos enemigos de Grecia?

\- No esas son guerras entre hombres. - respondió Horus. - nosotros asistimos a otras guerras, incluso van fuera de esta dimensión contra dioses malos y caballeros que desean apoderarse de la tierra o destruirlas. Esas guerras son llamadas las guerras santas.

\- ¡Wao! Mi papá fue a la guerra contra el reino de Navarra. - le comenté - entonces usaré una espada y un escudo como tenía Teseo o Aquiles.

\- No Rocco. - respondió Horus. - nosotros usamos la fuerza del cosmos.

\- ¿El cosmos? - me pregunté ignorante de esa palabra. - que es el cosmos.

\- mañana te lo explicare mejor ya que debes comprender muy bien porque de allí parte todo.

\- esta bien maestro Horus. - respondí. - hasta mañana esperó que duerma bien en esta cueva. ¿Y si sale un oso? O ...

\- Yo te protegeré joven Rocco. - respondió Horus con una cálida sonrisa. -ahora duerme.

Xina sonrió al final de escuchar mi historia de como yo Rocco me volví en el aprendiz de Horus de Sagitario..

\- Desde pequeño era muy necio. - recalcó Xina sonriendo me

\- muy preguntón diría yo. - respondí sonriendo. - Horus tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo sobretodo en el viajé hacia el santuario... mira Xina. - le señalé con mi dedo la colina que se asomaba frente a nosotros.

Ella giro su mirada hacia arriba en una colina que estaba una Iglesia de piedra vieja y pequeña. Yo pude reconocer rápidamente esa Iglesia vieja, era la Iglesia de mi pueblo. Entonces al fin durante 3 dias de viaje en esta vieja careta llegamos al pueblo donde yo nací.

\- ya llegamos a mi viejo hogar. - le dije a Xina. Y ella me regresó una sonrisa que alumbró este bello momento.

Al llegar el pueblo, noté que no había cambiado nada desde que hui. Había las mismas casas, con las calles de tierra y lodo. Una taberna, una panadería, un pequeño pozo de agua, una pequeña plaza.

\- Es muy lindo tu pueblo. - dijo Xina mirando su alrededor. Mirando a las personas que vendía sus verduras con sus carretas. Al niño jugar con otros niños a las espadas con las ramas arrancadas de algún árbol. Al anciano arrastrar a su cerdo gordo. A pastor guiar con su perro Ovejero una decena de ovejas por esas calles de tierra. A los gansos caminar en fila uno detrás del otro.

\- yo vivo un poco mas allá. - le indique donde era con mi dedo señalando la falda de la montaña con un enorme terreno una casa pequeña.

Después de unos minutos al fin llegue a mi casa donde nací. Una enorme nostalgia invadió mi ser al ver esa casita de madera, que aun seguía igual como la deje, aun seguía el molino dañado. Pero había mas vacas y mas ovejas, pero aunque note que ya no había mas cerdos.

-¡Alto! - me detuve en seco al escuchar esa voz seca y recia. Mire al sujeto quién me obligaba a detener mi marcha con mi careta.

\- Sebastián. - dije al ver sujeto que me detuvo, no podia creerlo que era él y pude reconocerlo por esa mirada que era idéntica a la de mi madre. - ¿eres tu?

\- ¿Rocco? - preguntó. - ¡Rocco! ¡Rocco! ¡Estas vivo! ¡Diccardo ven, apurate!

-¿Diccardo esta aqui también? -pregunté emocionado al saber que si era mi hermano

\- Por supuesto Rocco. - respondió mi hermano Sebastián. - mejor pasen mi hermano cazo un venado. Tengo con patatas y vino.

Entramos a lo que era mi casa antigua. Y al entrar note que por dentro era igual como lo recordaba. Diminuta, muy polvorienta, lleno de humedad y fría a raíz de que mi mamá murió. Y supe que nada había cambiado.

\- ¿Y mi padre? - pregunté al no notar su presencia.

\- Él murió hace ya diez años. - respondió Sebastián.

No supe que responder en ese momento. Pero sentí la mirada de Xina que había visto mi semblante al escuchar la noticia.

\- Mi padre te buscó por mucho tiempo. - me siguió contando Sebastián. Sentándose en la mesa tomando un baso con una especie de una bebida caliente. - hasta que lo atacó un oso. En ese ataques perdió una pierna... - pauso mirando el fondo de su vaso de madera. - Desde ese momento tuvimos que cuidarlo y cuidar la granja.

\- lo lamento. - dije apenado por mi insensatez. No creí que la decisión que había tomado cuando era apenas un niño había causado tanto daño en mi familia. Me sentí egoísta y muy culpable por lo que le pasó a mi padre.

\- no te preocupes. - me respondió Sebastián al notar el cambio repentino de mi semblante . - lo importante que estas bien, vivo y por lo visto con una familia y ya hecho un caballero por lo visto. Que armadura tan extraña.

\- Lo siento ella es... es, es - balbuceaba sin saber que decir realmente.

\- soy su esposa, Xina. - respondió Xina firmemente. - y él es nuestro hijo, Apoclontes.

-Apoclontes ¿Es griego? - preguntó Sebastián algo desconcertado por el nombre del bebé de ojos vinotintos- un placer Xina, soy Sebastián. Bienvenida a la familia. También soy padre. Tengo cuatro hijo y una granja a pocos pies de aqui. Igual que tu hermano Diccardo.

\- ¿Rocco? - escuché y giré y era mi hermano mayor Diccardo. - estas vivo. Estas bien. - corrió hacía a mí donde nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y un gran apretón de manos.

\- Si... Lo estoy.- respondí. Y a decir verdad me sentía algo abrumado por tanto afectó y emociones juntas.

-¿donde andabas en todo este tiempo? - preguntó mi hermano Diccardo se podia notar su entusiasmo al verme una vez más.

\- estuve en Grecia- respondí. - y me convertí en un caballero.

\- entonces si fue verdad que te fuiste detrás de ese hombre. Ese caballero.- decía Diccardo con cierta amargura en su tono de voz.

\- Horus. - respondí. - si lo encontré y me entrenó.

\- me parecé espléndido. - dijo con poco interés mi hermano Diccardo. - ¿te quedarás aqui?

\- si.- respondí. - tengo una familia y quiero entrenar a mi hijo aqui para que se convierta en un caballero de...

\- Grecia. - Termino de completar la frase Xina.

\- bien. - dijo Diccardo. - es oportuno tu llegada, debes cuidar esta casa que es muy difícil para nosotros. Vivimos algo apartado y nuestros hogares necesitá nuestra Atención. Pero no podemos abandonar nuestro hogar, es de nuestro padres ¿Entiendes?

\- si. Entiendo - respondí.

Durante toda la tarde mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos instalados hablando de nuestra vidas, claro en mi casó no relate mucho de mi vida como caballero de Athenas, no lo entendería en ese momento. La noche llego con sus brisas frías que se coleaban por las faldas de la montañas, en cuanto mis dos hermanos, se fueron antes de caer la noche a sus respectivos hogares.

Yo me había colocado en la chimenea de mi casa junto con Xina y el hijo de mi maestro Horus, en el calor del fuego.

Esta casa me traía cierta paz y nostalgia. Me daba mas calor de lo que ofrecía realmente y eso me agradaba mucho y por lo que veo a Xina también.

\- es un buen lugar para entrenar a Apoclontes.- Le mencioné mientras observábamos el fuego abrazándola cómodamente en la intimidad .

\- si apartado del santuario pero de igual forma debemos estar alerta. - dijo Xina mirándome con esos brillantes ojos. - nadie debe saber nuestra ubicación.- me advirtió.

\- si aqui crecerá nuestro hijo. A salvo. - dije sonriendo

\- no te hagas ilusiones. - espetó Xina. Yo simplemente sonríe por un instante pero de pronto sentí un cosmos muy cercano que nos hizo cambiar nuestros semblantes.

\- ¿lo sentiste? - dijo Xina. - proviene del bosque. Alguien nos siguió.

\- lo buscaré. - respondí levantando me en súbito.

\- no. - dijo Xina tomando me del brazo. - no aun no.

\- esta bien. - dije finalmente mirándola y comprendí lo que realmente me quiso decir con esa mirada penetrante.

Los dias siguieron y yo comencé hacerme cargo de la granja que me habían dejado mi hermanos. Aunque no era lo mio pero era ya mi hogar. Y hasta que creciera por lo menos 7 años Apoclontes debía hacer algo. Pero no podía irme, desde que hemos llegado ha existido una presencia oculta en el bosque. Una amenaza invisible que nos vigilaban. Su cosmos era débil pero fluida y tranquila. Lo sentía dia a dia pero mi hermosa Xina no deseaba que lo buscará. No entiendo el porque, pero me limitaba en obedecerla.

Los meses pasaron y llego por fin el invierno duro que siempre azota esta región con sus gélidas nevadas que obstruía el paso por los Alpes. En cuanto mi amada Xina por primera vez en su vida descubrió lo que era la nieve quedando fascinada.

Por parte de mis hermanos muy poco ya venía a nuestro hogar, si no solamente para visitarnos las tumbas de nuestro padres.

Y no tuve mas noticias del santuario, del patriarca, del dios que nos tiene sometidos y de los demás caballeros de la diosa Athena, nadie mas vino a vernos. Y lo único que sentía era el cosmos débil adentrado en el bosque. Como una sombra amenazante que nos acechan desde la oscuridad del bosque esperando el momento oportuno para atacarnos.


	8. Una nueva misión y una despedida

Ya han pasado diez años desde que partí del santuario con aquella misión que cambió mi vida por completo, que durante ese tiempo olvide casi por completo el origen de mi misión.

Yo venía de regreso del pueblo donde me había reunido con mis hermanos en la mañana del dia de hoy y de paso, aproveché en traerme a mi nuevo alumno, como fiel aprendiz iba conmigo a donde fuera. Y ese aprendiz era Dimitri, el hijo menor de mi hermano Diccardo. Dimitri era un niño de apenas 13 años que poseía un cosmos muy grande. Nacio bajo la constelación de Capricornio y tenía de estrella guardiana Rotanev.

Es un niño que creció en la misma condición que tuve yo a su edad, un niño de campo con la misma creencia que este hermoso lugar era pequeño para él. Dimitri a pesar de su corta edad era un niño soñador, valiente y con un gran espíritu de justicia. Pero sobretodo era muy leal, firme en sus convicciones y benévolo. Dimitri había entrenado conmigo junto con Apoclontes y Casio que era mi verdadero hijo con Xina.

En cuanto Apoclontes ya era un niño cuya edad tenia casi los 11 años, fuerte como su padre y de gran cosmos. Entrenaba duro todos los dias conmigo y con Xina al igual que los otros chicos. Pero el era muy fuerte para su edad y muy carismático.

Casio era el menor de todos apenas tenia 7 años pero se esforzaba para estar a la par de sus dos compañeros. Habia heredado mi cabello Castaño pero los ojos eran igual que su madre, plateados. Era algo tímido y podia notar que amaba la naturaleza. Nació bajo la constelación de virgo, y su estrella guardiana era Vega.

Y en estos diez años viviendo de nuevo en estos parajes, yo ya había estado acostumbrado me a esta nueva vida. Vivir del campo, respirar este aire tan puro y escuchar la naturaleza, simplemente la armonía y la tranquilidad de este sitio hacia apaciguar la angustia del santuario. Pero entrenar a estos nuevos guerreros me llenaba mas de lo que yo pensaba, tanto que me sentía mas vivo que nunca.

Pero fue en este este dia todo cambiaría de nuevo.

-maestro Rocco - me llamo Dimitri que estaba a mi lado en la carreta vieja. - ¿cuando usaré una armadura?

\- Pronto Dimitri. - respondí. - Dimitri, tu estrella protectora es Rotanev, de la constelación de Delfín. Es decir que deberás ir a la isla de Icaria para seguir entrenando y obtener la armadura del Delfín.

\- ¡Wao! - se asombró desprendiendo una radiante sonrisa caracterizada por su enérgica personalidad- ¿y cuándo iremos para allá? -

\- Pronto e incluso antes que el invierno llegue - le respondí -. Ya hablé con tus padres.

-¿ y que dijeron? - y por instante se desilusiono Dimitri agachando su cabeza. Porque a mi hermano Diccardo no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo menor se convirtiera en un caballero de Athenas. Para él era algo absurdo con delirios de grandeza. Lamentable mi hermano era persona ortodoxa y muy conservadora cuya mente aun permanecía cerrada.

\- no te preocupes. - le respondí. - ellos aceptaron y te dejarán ir.

\- en serio... entonces entrenare mas y mas.- me dijo finalmente pero.

De pronto frene de seco al caballo que tiraba la careta. Sentí algo, una presencia oculta en el bosque. No era un oso, ni lobos, era una persona con un gran cosmos que se ocultaba en el bosque.

\- ¿que sucedé? - preguntó Dimitri. - siento un gran cosmos.

\- si lo se - respondí en voz baja algo preocupado.

Ese cosmos ya lo había sentido todo este tiempo, pero era débil y pequeño. Creía en todo este tiempo que era un niño con un cosmos sin entrenar. Pero me equivoqué, era alguien que nos vigilaba desde la sombra.

\- ¡sal de una vez! - advertí. - se que te ocultas detrás de los árboles ¿Dime quien eres?

\- soy Padrix de Pyrois. - dijo el hombre misterioso, que salia de la oscuridad del bosque. - soy un heliano de primera clase.

un caballero de Helios pense. Su cosmos era muy grande casi como Febo o Némesis. Poseia una armadura dorada como un caballero de oro. Su cabello era annaranjado despeinado y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran azules oscuros y tez Blanca. Alto como yo, y pareciera tener unos 25 años edad.

\- ¿que haces aqui? - pregunté preparado me para batallar con el heliano.

\- no te preocupes caballero de Athenas. - respondió Padrix. - no soy tu enemigo.

\- ¿entonces a que has venido?- pregunté de nuevo con mucha firmeza, no dudaría en atacarlo si era necesario.

\- me envío Helios. - respondió este con mucha serenidad, como si no tuviera miedo en pelear conmigo, era muy confiado en si mismo. Se notaba que era un tipo muy egocéntrico. - él me envío para protegerlos, a ustedes y a ese bebé.

-ya entiendo. - dije finalmente. - y ¿por que te apareces ahorita Padrix?

\- porque se acerca a tu casa dos caballeros dorados y uno de bronce. - me respondió.

Némesis y Apophis pensé yo. Eso me inquietó rápido y me hizo temer.

\- por tu semblante veo que no son amigos tuyos.

\- ¿quienes eran? ¡¿Dime?! - por un instante casi pierdo la calma. Durante largos años estaba en paz con mi nueva familia olvidando me por completo el santuario. Pero ahora, sentía cierta impotencia... debo salir para allá de inmediato.

\- pense que eran amigos. - respondió Padrix, cruzando sus brazos en la nuca y cerrando los ojos. - realmente no se, no conozco a nadie de ustedes.

\- Dimitri alcanzame. - le dije mientras me bajaba de la careta. - yo me adelantare.

De inmediato invoque a mi armadura de Pegaso que por suerte siempre llevo conmigo a donde vaya. La armadura de bronce que hace años no la portaba se plegó en mi en inmediato.

\- volveré. - le advertí a Padrix.

\- no te preocupes, estaré aqui. - me respondió.

Sin perder mas tiempo alguno salí corriendo a toda mi velocidad posible. Debía llegar antes que sucediera una tragedia. Xina, Casio, Apoclontes. Estan en un gran peligro. ¿Quien eran esos caballeros que me advirtió el heliano Padrix? Me daba terror en pensar que fueran Tetis o Apophis. Peri sin duda alguna quien me causaba mucho mas temor era Némesis de Virgo, el hombre mas cercano a dios. Debo dame prisa. Aguanta Xina, esperame.

Corri por todo el bosque a una velocidad mayor a un humano común pero sin embargo para mi me sentía lento, ya sea por la desesperación de llegar o la euforia que me causaba esta situación. Pero al llegar a la falda de la montaña note que todo estaba tranquilo. Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio macabro que me hacia erizar la piel. Mis perros no los escuchaba ladrar, ni las ovejas quejarse. Solo el viento frio de la montaña se escuchaba como el silbido de una alma en pena.

\- ¡Xina!- gritaba su nombre irrumpiendo el silencio, la llamaba pero ella no me contestaba. - ¡Xina! ¡Estas ahi Contesta!

No me respondía. Asi que avance mas hacia mi casa que se veía sombría y fría. Y a medida que me acercaba a la casa me daba cuenta que algo malo había sucedido.

\- ¡Xina estas adentró! - volví a llamarla, pero ella no me respondía aun.

Entré poco a poco a mi casa y la encontré diferente a lo que acostumbraba ver, estaba en silencio, frio y oscuro.

\- ¿Xina, Casio, Apoclontes estan ahí? - volví a llamar. Pero nadie me daba respuestas. Comencé a pensar en lo peor, en el peor escenario de encontrarlos todos tirados en el cuarto muertos. Esa imagen en mi cabeza comenzaba a torturarme hasta casi fragmentar mi razón.

De pronto escuché un ruido proveniente de mi recámara. Como unos pasos silenciosos ocultándose de mi.

-¿Xina? - pregunté al entrando poco a poco ala habitación que suelo yo dormir con mi esposa.

\- shhhhh! - escuché del fondo de la habitación. - tu hijo duerme. - alguien estaba ocultó en la plena oscuridad del cuarto, no sabia quien era.

Me puse nervioso, alguien había secuestrado a mi familia.

\- ¿quien eres.? - pregunté. - ¿donde estan los demás?

\- soy Nikki de Aries. - respondió y en efecto era él. Que cargaba a mi hijo que aparentemente estaba dormido en los hombros de él.

\- ¿Nikki? - me asombre. - dame a mi hijo.

\- por supuesto - dijo Nikki. - no creas algo malo. Solo vine hablar contigo.

\- claro podemos hablar - respondí - pero primero dame mi hijo.

\- ¿por que la paranoia? - preguntó Nikki, dejando en la cama a mi hijo Casio, que dormía profundamente.

\- ¿él esta bien? - pregunté.

-claro que si. - respondió Nikki con cierta armonía en su tono de voz. - vayamos a fuera.

\- ¿donde estan Xina y Apoclontes? - pregunté antes de salirme de la casa.

\- están con Odisseus.

\- ¿Odisseus esta aqui? - murmure. - creí...

\- creiste mal - me respondió Nikki. - ven hablemos a fuera.

Y una vez afuera me pude tranquilizar un poco pero aun asi no bajaba mi guardia. Se me hizo difícil confiar en Nikki pero al escuchar que estaba con Odisseus pude tranquilizarme un poco.

\- ya entiendo por que te quedaste aqui. - me dijo Nikki, observando el bello paisaje de los Alpes, mientras la neblina del atardecer abrigaba la montaña tragándose poco a poco el bosque.

Donde yo estaba el viento soplaba fuerte, agitando la capa Blanca de Nikki y sus cabello rubios.- es un hermoso lugar Rocco.- dijo finalmente maravillado por el paisaje.

\- ¿a que has venido Nikki? - pregunté tajante ante la situación que me sentía incómodo por su visita inesperada.

\- ¿te necesitamos en el santuario - respondió Nikki aun observando el paisaje dándome la espalda. - la diosa Athenas ya nació.

\- ¿en donde? - pregunté asombrado por la noticia.

\- al norte de aqui. En el Imperio Sacro romano. - respondió Nikki - el patriarca Dacio tiene nuevas órdenes para ti.

-¿cuáles órdenes Nikki?

\- debés ir a buscar a la diosa junto con Sage de dragón y Odisseus de Tauro. - me indicó Nikki. - y luego volverás retomar tu entrenamiento con Odisseus. Eres el heredero de la armadura de Sagitario.

\- Nikki.. este es mi nuevo hogar. - respondí - es aqui donde pertenezco.

\- nuevas guerras santas se acerca. - me contó Nikki volteándose hacía mi. - el oráculo predijo muchas cosas; dos guerras con dos dioses que se revelará contra Athenas y uno que la traicionara. Necesitamos a todos los caballeros listos y todos los caballeros dorados formados.

\- ya participé en una guerra santa. - respondí. - y perdí muchos amigos.

\- y perderás mas de lo que tu piensa si no haces nada. - contestó Nikki. - Horus te entrenó para ser caballero de Athenas, eres un caballero que juro proteger la diosa Athenas y la tierra. Entonces cumple con tu deber.

\- yo no gané la armadura de Pegaso. -

\- ella te eligió a ti. - dijo Nikki. - y pudiste vencer un marino. Lograste ir al séptimo sentido. Pero te acobardas.

\- no es así. - respondí. - solo qué no he ganado la armadura como es debido.

\- entonces ganate la de tu maestro. - me recalcó Nikki. - no sólo yo confió en ti, si no el patriarca también. Debés venir.

-estuve entrenando a tres niños. - voltee a mirar la neblina que cubría ya casi el bosque y el valle. - Apoclontes aun no puede ir al santuario.

\- todavía no es apropiado. - me indicó Nikki.

\- mi sobrino Dimitri. - le acote. - el esta entrenando conmigo pero su estrella guardiana es Rotanev. Debe ir a la isla Icaria a seguir entrenando para conseguir la armadura del delfín.

\- yo lo llevaré - me respondió. -

\- ¡maestro Rocco! - escuché a lo lejos. - ¡maestro Rocco! - volvió a llamarme Dimitri a lo lejos que venia a toda velocidad con la careta tirado por un caballo. - ¡ya estoy aqui!

\- ¿es él? - preguntó Nikki. - ¿es tu alumno?

\- te va encantar viajar con el. - le indiqué. - tiene una gran carisma.

\- maestro Rocco. Llegué - me dijo Dimitri corriendo hacía a mi. - con... quien.. debo pelear...

\- respira Dimitri - le respondí. - no hay que pelear con nadie. Te presentó a mi amigo Nikki de Aries.

\- ¡un caballero de oro! - se admiro Dimitri. - un placer señor Nikki. Soy Dimitri del delfín. Bueno pronto sere el caballero del delfín.

\- y lo serás. - dijo Nikki. - tu maestro debe decirte algo.

\- ¿recuerda que te dije cuando veníamos en el bosque? - le pregunté.

\- claro. - respondió.

\- el te llevará a la isla de Icaria donde terminarás tu entrenamiento. - le indicaba. - allí obtendrás la armadura de delfín.

\- genial. Por supuesto maestro.

\- partiremos mañana. - le indicó mi amigo Nikki. - ve empacá tus cosas.

\- ¡yupiiiii ! - salio corriendo a la casa. Pero antes de entrar se detuvo y giro hacía nosotros. - ¿pero mi mamá y mi papá me dejarán ir?

\- yo, ya hablé con tus padres. - le respondí. - ellos estan de acuerdo. Te dejarán ir.

\- entonces no se diga mas. - respondió Dimitri saltando de alegría. - ya vuelvo maestros. - y salio disparado con la careta hacia su hogar.

\- es un joven muy alegre. - dijo Nikki. - tiene un gran cosmos con suerte y esfuerzo logrará ser un caballero de bronce.

\- yo también partiré mañana también. - le indiqué.

\- si amigo. Sage y tu irán al Imperio Sacro romano a buscar a la diosa. - dijo Nikki. - temo que un espectro, o Marino o un Solaris la encuentre primero.

Al caer la noche estábamos todos juntos. Los niños Apoclontes, Casio y Dimitri estaban jugando en la parte de atrás de la casa, como acostumbraban hacer. Jugaban con esa épica fantasía de ser un caballero de Athenas. Casio era el mas pequeño y deseaba ser como Odisseus. En cuanto Dimitri quería ser como Nikki. Que, según él, Nikki era el más sabio y el mas poderoso. En cambio Apoclontes soñaba ser como su padre Horus. Pero hasta el momento no sabía quien era su padre. Le habíamos dicho que su padre murió y que nosotros lo rescatamos.

\- Apoclontes esta grande. - dijo Odisseus mirando como los niños jugaban.

\- aún no puede ir al santuario. - recalcó Nikki. - el deberá seguir entrenando con Xina.

-lo haré. - respondió Xina.

\- sabes cuál importante es que lo entrenes. - dijo Nikki. - el deberá llegar al santuario con su cosmos preparado para la guerra santa. Es por ello que Casio, tu hijo. Deberá entrenar en el santuario ¿Entiendes?

\- si. Asi será entonces. - contestó Xina.

\- yo lo cuidaré - dijo Odisseus. - además tendrá dos padres Rocco y yo. Aunque él sería la madre, es muy llorón.

\- oye. - reclame - no te pases.

No aguantamos y nos reímos por un instante del chiste de Odisseus. Nikki era muy alegre dentro de tanta sabiduría, y a pesar que era el mas joven entré los caballeros era el mas sabio y culto de todos.

\- por otro lado. - interrumpió Nikki. - Dacio descubrió que Apolo carecé de su super visión y su super oído.

\- ¿estas seguro? - insistió Xina.

\- el que posea el sol, podrá ver todo y escuchar todo lo que sucedé en el universo. - nos comentó Nikki

\- el no poseé el sol.- comentó Odisseus -¿entonces que hace aqui? Debería estar luchando contra Helios.

\- hoy en el bosque me topé con un heliano. - les comentaba. - un tal Padrix de Pyrois.

\- Helios al igual que muchas deidades tiene sus caballeros. - decía Nikki. - los helianos son los caballeros leales de Helios y se clasifican en tres clases. La de primera clase son cuatro. Los de segunda clase son 8 y tercera clase son 16. Y su Ejército. Los 16 equivalen en poder y cosmos a los caballeros de plata. Los ocho son tan fuerte como los caballeros de oro. Pero los cuatro son mas fuerte que los caballeros de oro. Padrix es uno de los mas fuerte de la primera clase.

\- ¿y es nuestro aliado? - acotó Odisseus. - ¿no deberías preocuparte?

\- el estuvo aqui desde un comienzo. - seguía contando, no confiaba ese nuevo aliado. - el estuvo todo este tiempo oculto en el bosque. Como una amenaza invisible.

\- era su tarea. - dijo Nikki. - su deber era vigilarlos, a ambos.

\- antes de partir te recomiendo que me des mas de este vino. - dijo Odisseus cambiando el tema. - es mejor que consigo en los pueblos cercanos al santuario.

\- si deseas tengo un barril completo. Lo hace mi hermano Sebastián. - le señale el barril.

\- ¿como lo llevarás? - preguntó Nikki. - a demás tu debés ir al norte. No llevarás eso contigo.

\- y quien dijo que lo llevaré yo. - respondió con una enorme sonrisa. - lo llevarás tú, mañana con una careta que te prestará mi amigo Rocco.

\- siendo asi que se llevé varios. - dije finalmente apoyando la idea de Odisseus.

\- Odisseus venimos en una misión. -recalcó Nikki llevando su mano en la frente. - no estamos de aventuras, ni de paseó.

\- yo no. - respondió Odisseus. - pero como tu volverás al santuario para llevarte al hijo y el sobrino de Rocco, aprovechá y me llevas el vino a mi casa.

\- debería darte un poco mas de vergüenza. - respondió Nikki.

\- eso fue un si. - se dirigió a mi haciendo un gruñido con su ojo.

Tardamos mas de la cuenta hablando entré nosotros, en por un instante nos olvidamos del santuario, de Apolo, de las guerras y las amenazas. Seguimos tomando vino. Reímos por mucho rato. Hablamos de muchas cosas sin sentido y sobretodo nos divertimos como personas comunes.

Esa noche fue la ultima que dormí a lado de mi princesa Xina. Ella me abrazaba mi torso desnudo y su delicada cabeza estaba apoyándose en mi pecho. Ella dormía profundamente pero yo no.

Yo solamente me dediqué acariciar su cabello y velar sus sueños por última vez. Quizás no la vuelva ver durante largos años y siendo caballero dorado no podré salir de mi templo al menos que el patriarca me lo pida.

Me daba dolor separar a Xina de su hijo. Y que Casio no comprenda porqué debo separarlos. Será duró para ambos. Que difícil tarea tiene Xina ahora.

Me sentí por un instante agobiado por tanto pensar que decidí salir de la casa, para tomar un poco de aire fresco. En el umbral de mi casa observaba la oscuridad que rigen en el bosque que se abismaba en el valle. Y me quede ahi por horas viendo el recorridos de las estrellas en el cielo.

Estaba sentado a fuera de mi casa para ver el amanecer que tanto me gustaba ver en este punto. Escuchaba solamente la brisa fría soplar con fuerza los pinos. Las ovejas quejarse del frio. Y Doldo y Morfeo ladrar a las ovejas.

De pronto sentí que unas pequeña manitos me abrazaba. Era Casio como de costumbre el iba a donde yo estaba para abrazarme.

-papá ya estoy listo para viajar. - me comentá con toda la inocencia que tiene este niño.

\- yo también. - dije - ve a desayunar para salir.

Rápidamente salio corriendo de nuevo al interior de la casa.

De pronto sentí alguien a mi lado. No era ni Xina, ni Odisseus y mucho menos Nikki. Era Padrix.

\- yo los cuidaré por ti. - me dijo.

\- eres muy misterioso para poder creer en ti. - le comenté y el simplemente sonrió como si fuera un cumplido.

\- no te culpo caballero de Pegaso. -me respondió con otra sonrisa lleno de arrogancia. - pero tienes mi palabra que lo haré.

\- ¡maestro Rocco! - me llamó Dimitri junto Apoclontes. - ¡maestro Rocco!

Lo ignore para dirigirme de nuevo a Padrix, pero para mi sorpresa él había desaparecido.

Sonreí por un instante por ese misterioso caballero que nos ofreció su ayuda. Tal como dijo Odisseus - es un aliado -

Entré a la casa donde Dimitri estaba ansioso por la aventura que lo aguardaba, pero en cambio Apoclontes se sentía triste por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- maestro fabrique una espada de madera - me contaba Dimitri cuyo entusiasmo se desbordá por los porros. - si debo defenderme contra un espectro que quiera lastimar al maestro Nikki.

\- Dimitri ningún caballero de Athenas puede usar un arma. - le respondí - y por otro lado Nikki es mas poderoso que una espada filada ¿Que podría hacer una espada de madera?

\- cierto. - dijo bajando su mirada. - pero, puedo conservarlo.- volvió entusiasmarse. - me lo regaló mi papá a noche, es un recuerdo de él.

\- claro. - dije con una sonrisa. - ahora ve y termina de preparar todo.

Salio corriendo a terminar de empacar y ayudar a los demás. En cuánto Apoclontes se quedó mirando a su amigo con cierta nostalgia en sus cálidos ojos.

\- ¡hey ven acá! - lo llamé y el asintió con su cabeza.

Lo llevé a fuera de la casa y lo conduje hacía la parte de atrás donde solíamos entrenar juntos.

\- un caballero de Athenas manejá el cosmos. Apoclontes. - le dije. - siempre te lo he dicho. Nuestras patatas pueden romper la tierra y con nuestros puños rasgar el cielo. Ven. - y se puso a mi lado. - tu pierna derecha va atrás y la izquierda adelante, asi. - y le mostré como. - ahora elevá tu cosmos niño.

Apoclontes sonrió y poco elevaba su cosmos.

\- ahora con tus manos debes trazar las estrellas de tu constelación guardiana, sabes cual es.

\- si maestro. - me contestó sonriendo me.

Entonces el viento de nuestro alrededor sopló con fuerza, el tierra vibraba por el cosmos de mi alumno y el mio.

-sigue me. - le dije. Y juntos trazamos las estrellas con nuestra manos de la constelación de Pegaso. - ahora elevá mas tu cosmos.

\- si maestro. - y comenzó a elevarlo y junto con su ímpetu, él elevaba su voz en un grito que nos ayuda a elevar el cosmos.

\- ahora siente el fuego de tu estrella guardiana - le decía. - cierra los ojos. Ahora liberalo asi . METEORO DE PEGASO.- y deje ir mi técnica sónica que chocaba contra una pared haciendo estallarla. - ahora tu Apoclontes.

-si. - me contestó, elevando su cosmos mas. - METEORO DE PEGASO.

y a continuación miles de puños a velocidad sónica choco contra una pared. Dónde fue destrozada y fulminada como si hubiera sido bombardeada por verdaderos meteoros.

\- lo lograste. - me sentía orgulloso de él. - pudiste hacer la técnica de Meteoro de Pegaso. Bárbaro... ahora recuerda que siempre estaré contigo. No importa que lejos este, estaré contigo.

\- maestro gracias. - me dijo y en seguida me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. - no lo decepcionare.

\- jamas lo has hecho. - debo admitir que ese momento me partió el alma y casi lloró de orgullo. - ahora sigue practicando y cuando estes listo lucharas por mi armadura. -

\- si maestro. - me sonrió

\- ahora ve enseñale a Dimitri lo que aprendiste.

Salio corriendo de felicidad hacia donde estaba Dimitri ayudando a Odisseus a cargar los barriles de vino que le regalé.

\- yo si te vi llorar. - dijo Nikki desde fondo que me vio secarme las lágrimas en mis ojos. - eso quedará para mi memoria. Entonces si es verdad lo que dijo Odisseus.

\- jajajajajaja - me ríe por un momento. - solo en momentos asi.

\- es hora ya de partir. - me indicó Nikki.

\- si lo se.-

Nos agrupamos por última vez al frente de mi casa para despedirnos de todos.

\- gracias por reparar mi armadura. - dijo Xina.

\- ese es mi trabajo. - respondió Nikki. - le dire a tus padres que estas bien.

\- Casio. Cuídate y se fuerte. - inmediatamente Xina abrazo a su hijo.

\- chao mami.- dijo finalmente Casio. Seguido Nikki lo subió a la careta.

\- cuidalo por mi - le indicó Xina a Nikki, este sonrió.

\- hasta luego maestro Rocco y maestra Xina. - se despedía Dimitri encima de la careta, feliz y entusiasmado por su nueva aventura.

\- nosotros también debemos irnos.- pauto Odisseus, con cierta angustia. Realmente lo comprendía estábamos contra el reloj.

\- es cierto. - contesté. Y mire a la máscara de mi esposa, que por desgracia no podía verla, no enfrente de ellos.

\- vé caballero de Pegaso. - me advirtió Xina. - Athenas los espera.

\- regresare. - le dije

\- no tengo duda alguna. - me contestó

\- y tu campeón, cuidala.- le dije a Apoclontes. - te esperaré para que busques mi armadura.

\- si maestro.

\- adiós hijo del sol - se despidió Odisseus.

Juntos nos fuimos poco a poco de mi hogar. Andaba acompañado por Sage de dragón y Odisseus de Tauro. Y nos dirigíamos hacía el norte, hacía el Imperio de Sacro romano en busca de Athenas. Mientras Nikki con mi hijo y mi sobrino se dirigían al Sur hacía Grecia.


	9. Ficha Técnica 2

Nombre: Nikki

Nacionalidad: Jamir- Tíbet

Armadura: clonth de Aries

Edad:15 - 31

Peso: 80

altura: 1 80

Maestros: Tatagata de Aries

Lugar de entrenamiento: santuario

Alumnos:

Aspecto físico: alto de complexión atlética, tez clara casi translucida, cabello rubio abundante hasta la cintura de despeinado, pero con un largo mechón negro en el lado derecho. Ojos color purpura y largas y finas cejas, sus dos lunares en la frente suele ser mas oscuras que lo que debería ser.

Semblante: sereno y armonioso

Personalidad: muy apacible, jovial, sereno, autoreflexivo y meditor. Le encantá estar en su jardín en la casa de Aries donde meditá el mayor tiempo del dia, ama la naturaleza y el bosque sobretodo. Es un chico muy inteligente, sabio, tiene un profundo conocimiento de las armaduras y de la historia. Evita las confrontaciones innecesarias, por lo que se ha visto muy poco sobre su poder. Pero se dice que es un poderoso caballero, pero dado a su serenidad es muy difícil encontrarlo en batallas. Es considerado el caballero mas inteligente y el mejor estrategas de todos. Como es el primer caballero de las 13 casas es difícil de encontrarlo fuera de su templo.

Reseña histórica: fue entrenado por el caballero de Tatagata de aries, donde obtuvo el séptimo sentido a los 4 años de edad y obtuvo su armadura de oro a las 12 años. En la guerra contra Poseidón fue que derrotó todo su Ejército en su propio templo impidiendo el paso de los marinos al santuario. Su mejor amigo es Odisseus de Tauro y Evander de Géminis.

Tecnicas: -muro de Cristal- extinción de la luz estelar- revolución del polvo estelar- Rayo estelar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nombre: Odisseus

Nacinalidad: Rodas- Grecia

Armadura: clonth de Tauro

Edad: 41

Peso: 140

altura: 2 30

Maestros: Castor de Géminis y Devmani de Virgo

Lugar de entrenamiento: santuario

Alumnos: Francisca

Aspecto físico: ojos claros plateados, cabello ondulado Castaño claro largo hasta la nuca, cejas gruesas y largas. Tez bronceada por habitar tanto en la playa. Cuerpo altamente formido, de musculatura gruesa y atlética, de gruesas piernas y torso amplio.

Semblante: rudo y alegre

Personalidad: confiado, alegre, terco, benévolo, testarudo y poco paciente. Tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, es muy valiente y con un gran coraje, es intolerante a la injusticia, la deslealtad y al deshonor, por lo cual pierde fácilmente la paciencia. Le gusta entablar una buena conversación y sobretodo escuchar a las personas. Ama la naturaleza, la playa y el vino. Suele ser muy rustico y poco fino. Su lealtad y compromiso es uno de los valores mas formado en él

Reseña histórica: fue entrenado por Castor de Géminis y es gran amigo de Evander, Nikki, Rocco y Horus. Odia que le digan Aldebaran por su pasado oscuro. Participó en la guerra contra Triton cuando era caballero de bronce, lo cual gano varias batallas. También en la guerra contra Rómulo Lucho contra el portador de Tauro en ese entonces. Obtuvo la armadura de Tauro a los 20 años de edad. Se le considera el segundo mas rápido de los 13 caballero después de Diego de León.

Técnicas: - gran cuerno. - gran cuerno dorado. - Gran colisión estelar.


	10. El juez de Hades

Corriamos por las montañas alpinas de mi tierra natal. Por parajes abrumadores por el frio. Con extensos bosque que se perdía del horizonte. El aroma a pino golpeaba de frente nuestra nariz mientras avanzábamos por el bosque.

\- debemos teletransportanos - sugerí justamente cuando decidimos en rio para beber agua. - digo que es mejor. -

\- eso pensé yo. - respondió Odisseus bebiendo agua del rio. - pero Nikki me advirtió que no lo hiciéramos. Aunque Apolo no ve ni escucha por el sol, podría sentir nuestros cosmos.

\- Apolo no tiene idea de esta misión. - agregó Sage de Dragón sentándose en una roca.

\- entonces si nos descubren estamos condenados. - concluí. - ¿el patriarca esta consciente de esta misión? ¿él esta en nuestro lado? - pregunté, a decir verdad no confiaba ya en el patriarca. Se me hacía extraño ya su actitud de indiferencia. Como solo le importará su puesto.

\- vive encerrado en sus aposentos. - me respondió el jovencito Sage. - no sale casi.

\- Nikki me aseguró que si estaba de nuestro lado.- añadió Odisseus con un semblante desconcertante. - pero parase mas un lacayo de Apolo que nuestro maestro.

Suspire de decepción- ¿ quienes estan de nuestro lado? - pregunté con cierto descontento.

\- de los caballeros dorados - pensó por un instante. - los que ya sabes. Arris, Evander, Nikki, Acton y yo. Es por eso que Nikki quiere que obtengas la armadura dorada de Sagitario. Es importante para nosotros y para ti también.

\- ¿Sage que edad tienes? - y confieso, me desvíe del tema porque no me agradaba hablar de ese asunto.

\- ¿yo?- preguntó el jovencito de cabello Rubio. No esperaba esa pregunta. - tengo 15 señor.

\- muy joven, te felicito. - lo detallé por un instante. - ¿eres un lemuriano?

\- ¿disculpa? - al parecer no me entendió.

\- ¿si eres del pueblo de mu? - pregunté y aclarando mi pregunta. - los que vivieron en el continente Lemuria. Lo digo por tus dos lunares entre cejas.

\- si lo soy, realmente es Jamir.- respondió Sage con una sonrisa brillante. Noté, que el muchacho amaba su tierra. - aunque no soy un reparador de armadura. No logré aprender esa artesanía.-

\- ¿quién te entrenó? - preguntó Odisseus desvistiendo se para entrar al rio.

-¿ es en serio? - reclame a mi compañero Odisseus al verlo completamente desnudo. - no puedes desnudarte en un lugar mas apropiado, si no encima de la roca donde todo el mundo te vea.

\- que me vea. - dijo sin cuidado alguno. Y entro al rio poco a poco.

\- bueno, me entrenó el maestro Itia. - respondió Sage.

\- ¿Itia? - me sorprendí.

\- Itia se retiró del santuario. - respondió Odisseus. - después de la guerra de los traidores. No soporto la idea que su alumno mas preciado haya traicionado al santuario.

\- ¿y quién fue el traidor? - preguntó Sage. - el jamás nos contó esa historia.

\- es mejor que no digas ese nombre en frente de Tetis, el nombre de tu maestro. - le advertí.

\- ¿porque? - me preguntó incrédulo Sage.

\- Tetis odiá a tu maestro. - respondió Odisseus. - y fue una de la razones de que no volvió mas.

\- entiendo. - concluyó Sage.

\- ¿eres heredero del cloth de libra? - pregunté

\- no, realmente de cáncer. - me respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

\- bueno ya estoy listo- decía Odisseus mientras salía del rio. - andando.

Una vez vestido Odisseus con su armadura, continuamos con nuestro maratón hacia el sacro Imperio romano Germánico en busca de la diosa Athenas.

El maratón duró aproximadamente dos dias cruzando los Alpes y los bosques germanos.

Pero al fin llegamos al sitio que nos indicó el caballero de Aries. Pero...

La noche era teñida por un rojo intenso que iluminaba el cielo oscuro. Acompañado por ese olor fuerte de madera quemandose mezclado con ese hedor funesto a carné rostisada.

Me detuve en secó pensando lo peor, que al igual que mis dos compañeros de armas. Nos detuvimos a mirar al ocaso rojizo bajo una nube negra tóxica que cubría aquella aldea en llamas.

\- rápido! - grite a mis compañeros que estaban en shock por los lamentos de aldeanos que se escuchaba como ecos perdidos entre los árboles.

Ellos reaccionaron en súbito y se armaron de coraje para combatir contra aquellos que hicieron esta barbaridad.

A medida que me acercaba a la aldea en llamas sentía un cosmos oscuro, llenó de odio y amargura. Era poderoso e incluso rebasá en poder al caballero dorado de Tauro. No cabe duda que hizo esta barbaridad debía ser un caballero de un dios maligno.

Al llegar entramos por las llamaradas de aquel infierno. La pequeña aldea estaba cubierta de sangre que brillaban a la luz Escarlata de las flamas.

En donde podríamos mirar había muertos destripados, un genocidio abrupto sucedió aqui. Pude notar que no solo aldeanos fueron asesinados, también soldados germanos que acudieron en la batalla contra este ser maligno.

\- Rocco ve por allá. - dictaminó Odisseus señalando me el caminó. - busca por esos lados a la diosa y ayuda a los sobrevivientes.

\- tu Sage por allá. - le indicó otro camino al mio. - de igual manera busca sobrevivientes y a la diosa.

-¿ y como es ella? - preguntó el nervioso muchacho. Y ese instante me di cuenta que esta era su primera misión en su vida como caballero de bronce.

\- lo sabrás cuando la mires, estúpido. - le gritó firmemente Odisseus. Él era una persona que pierde la paciencia con facilidad. - yo ire por aquí. - dijo finalmente Odisseus. - suerte. Sage ten mucho cuidado con este enemigo que esta escondido, es muy poderoso. Si no puedes contra él huye. No te la des de héroe hoy.

\- si señor Odisseus. - dijo el nervioso y la vez emocionado Sage.

\- Sage. - le nombre. - no olvides lo que aprendiste con tu maestro Itia.

Me sonrió y calmo su ansiedad. Giro por sus talones corrió hacia la dirección que le indicó Odisseus.

En cambio yo, me apresure por el caminó que él me indicó. Donde se sentía mas el cosmos del enemigo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me detuve paulatinamente para observar mi entorno. Y por un instante me detuve por completo. No había nadie con vida, todos estaban muertos. Sus cadáveres era esparcidos por loa escombros de las casas, entré ellos niños y niñas. Todos desmembrados. Sus extremidades mutiladas me guiaba el caminó de donde iba aquel maldito ser. La casas se incendiaban con algunas familias adentro. No existía ninguna casa en pie.

Y al parecer llegamos tarde.

Caí arrodillado al suelo cubierto de cenizas y sangre, donde la importancia embriagaba mi corazón y la ira atormentaba mi mente. No podia... me negaba imaginar que la bebé que encarnaba nuestra diosa Athenas este muerta. No podría perdonar me el hecho que llegué tarde y que fallé como caballero de Athenas.

Y ante mi propio juicio, mis lágrimas de ira quemaba mi rostro sucio por las cenizas del este infierno. Ahora mi deber como caballero es vengar la muerte de nuestra diosa.

Me levante del suelo incendiado mi cosmos celeste en mi cuerpo. Con la intención de llamar a mi enemigo hacía acá para hacerlo pagar por haber matado a estas personas inocentes y por la diosa Athenas.

Mi ira elevó mas mi cosmos a su máxima potencia. En una poderosa aurora azul eléctrico que que era agitada, como una poderosa llamarada que ascendía hacia el firmamento.

Mi semblante de odio engrecia mis ojos, como una sombra queriendo ocultar mi rostro de amargura, dejando me ver solo mis destellantes ojos marones.

De pronto sentí un diminuto cosmos, como un pequeño punto de luz en la negrura del vacío. Me sentí pequeño al sentir ese cosmos tan frágil y cálido. Enseguida mi cosmos se fue desvaneciendo a medida que me acercaba a ese sutil cosmos. Y ese angelical presencia me llevó a una casa arruinada, pero por suerte no estaba incendiada y nunca fue tocada por las llamas.

Corri por los escombros de la casa destruida por esta devastación, donde me entregué a la esperanza.

Noté que el cosmos se iba apagando de ese ser que estaba enterrado en los escombros, asi que acelere mi rescate. Comencé a remover los escombros que cubría ese ser lo mas rapido que pude, rocas,madera, cerámica, todo lo removía lo mas rápido posible. Y a medida que me acercaba a ese ser enterrado, su cosmos se iba desvaneciendo.

\- ¡Aguanta! - grite desperado por no llegar de nuevo a tiempo. De pronto una pared pesada se obstaculizaba entre ese ser y yo.

Como pude tomo los bordes del enorme segmento rocoso y con un grito de aliento y esfuerzo levantaba ese último escombro.

Finalmente pude quitar todo escombro que cubría, pero aun había algo que cubría ese ser. No era escombro era un escudo humano. Una joven señorita, que yacía muerta cubría de forma fetal a un bebé en su regazo.

Delicadamente, por respeto y honor removía ese cuerpo valiente que se sacrificó para proteger ese frágil ser.

Y lo encontré.

Aun respiraba y pareciera estar bien. Estaba dormida profundamente agarrado con su diminutas manos la manta gris que la abrigaba.

Levanté con cuidado a ese bebé de cabello purpura. Era una bella niña la que emitía ese cosmos tan pacífico, tan acogedor, tan frágil y tan diminuto como sus deditos blancos de su suave mano.

Lloré... lloré esperanzado de que había rescatado un ser de este infierno y que sobretodo era la bebé qué había escogido la diosa Athenas para su rencarnacion.

\- Athenas. - la llame abrazando la con sumo cuidado. Y a decir verdad, me daba miedo sostenerla porque se veía muy frágil. Recordé en ese momento, cuándo cargué por primera vez a mi hijo Casio.

Me di cuenta que en su muñeca había un pequeña pulsera de cuero con un nombre encriptado en él. - Sophie - ese era el nombre que le había puesto su madre antes de morir. Y con respeto a su valentía por protegerla, decidí guardar esa pulsera para pedirle al patriarca la conservación de ese nombre en ella.

Poco a poco fui saliendo de la ruina de la casa, me sentía algo triste de no poder enterrar la madre de Sophie como debe ser, pero debía salir cuánto antes de aqui. No he olvidado al enemigo que divagá por aqui.

Al salir caminé por donde ya había pasado con la viva esperanza de reunirme con mis compañeros de nuevo. Pero había sentí algo abrumador en el trayecto.

A medida que me acercaba el lugar se volvía frio que a pesar el lugar seguía en llamas, el humo era pesado y el ire se volvió denso para respirar. En cuanto ese cosmos oscuro y maligno lo volví a sentir, y provenía del fondo de esas llamaradas.

No sentí miedo, estaba preparado para luchar con quien sea. No me intimidaba ese poderoso cosmos que emanaba del fondo oscuro y siniestros.

En seguida a mi lado reaparecieron mis dos compañeros; Odisseus y Sage. Ellos también había presentido ese cosmos caótico y oscuro. Sin duda alguna era el enemigo que esperábamos encontrar, aquel genocida maléfico que mutilo, desprendió y calcinó a estos inocentes aldeanos.

Odisseus incendio su cosmos dorado para enfrentarse al enemigo que se nos acercaba con zancadas egocéntricas y arrogante.

Sage a notar nuestros cosmos elevados, no perdió tiempo a elevar su cosmos de color azul marino marino. Y vi en su semblante un coraje que me animó a pelear a su lado.

De pronto las llamaradas del infierno se apartaron del caminó del genocida, como si le tuviera miedo a su propio a amo. Él pasó sin vacilar, con una postura arrogante y vanidosa. Su mirada amarillenta brillaba en su pálido rostro, rostro que reflejaba su maldad y oscuridad. Cabellera corta de color rubio oscuro ondulaba por el viento abrasador del fuego. Su surplice oscura estrabotica reflejaba el brillo de las flamas que lo acompañaba.

Estábamos viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos amarillentos que ardía como el fuego de su alrededor. Mientras su fría y afilada mirada nos miraba, sobretodo a mi por portar el bebé que ellos deseaban asesinar.

\- Sage Llévate al bebé. - le ordene firmemente entregando al bebé en sus brazos. Notó que no vacilaba en orden. - no nos esperes. Cuidala con tu vida.

\- no mueran. - me dijo tomando al bebé y en seguida tomo caminó para alejarse de la batalla por venir. Mientras el oscuro ser no apartó su vista frívola en mi.

-soy Rhadamantys de Wyver. De la estrella celeste de la ferocidad - dijo nuestro contrincante mirándonos fijamente. Su voz era gruesa y profunda, muy señorial para la edad que aparentaba, casi la misma edad mia podría suponer. - soy el espectro mas poderoso de Hades. Y ustedes probarán mi poder infinito.

\- Rhadamantys! - vocifero Odisseus incrementando su cosmos al máximo - no puede ser posible que tu estes aqui.

\- Rhadamantys - pense mientras miraba a sus amarillentos ojos. - tal como sospechaba Nikki. Estan aquí por la diosa Athenas.

\- lo que probaré de ti sera tu derrota - bramo Odisseus posicionando se para atacar.

\- no seas tonto caballero de Athenas. - espetó el espectro que se ubicaba en frente de nosotros. - no eres tan poderoso como crees, eres una esmifera sombra de antesesor. - sonrió el vanidoso caballero oscuro. - un caballero de bronce y un simple y debilucho caballero de oro.

\- ¡ya callate de una vez por todas! - bramo Odisseus - ¡GRAN CUERNO!

\- METEORO DE PEGASO! -le seguí a mi amigo invocando mi poderosa técnica sónica.

Ambas técnicas se proyectaron hacia el enemigo en una sola. La iluminación esplendorosa de Tauro viajó a velocidad luz contra nuestro enemigo. En cuanto mi ken fue a la velocidad de del sonido. Rhadamantys esquivó con facilidad el golpe cósmico de Odisseus y con su mano derecha detuvo todos mis meteoros.

\- les advertí. - aludió el espectro con un semblante arrogante. - no estan a mi nivel.

No pude creer que dos ataques tan poderoso como lo es el gran cuerno de Odisseus y mi Meteoro de Pegaso, no haya hecho ningún tipo de daño. Estaba impune e inmaculado ante dos ataques. Para mi sorpresa el no se había movido mucho de su posición original, como también no hizo gran esfuerzo en detener todos mi Meteoros.

-mueran. - susurro Rhadamantys - ¡GRAN CAUCIÓN! - en seguida de sus manos extendidas apuntándonos emano un poderoso destello colores azulados y púrpura. El destello se fragmento en velocidad luz en millones de proyectiles lumínicos.

Yo traté de esquivarlos, pero era imposible. Viajaban a la velocidad luz hacía nosotros. Uno que otros golpearon contra mi de manera que sentía que mis huesos se hacía añicos a cada impacto. Me contuve ante el dolor imaginable que abrumaba mi cuerpo, pero resistía un poco mas. Y como pude me cubría con mis antebrazos para proteger mi rostro. Mi armadura se estaba desintegrando a cada impacto como de igual manera mis huesos. Y todo era rápido pero a mi parecer era lento.

Mi amigo Odisseus corrió con la misma suerte, pero a diferencia que el era mas rapido. Odisseus podia esquivar algunos proyectiles a pesar de su enorme tamaño, pero uno que otro era impactado en su monstruoso cuerpo protegido por la clonth de oro de Tauro.

\- ¡GRAN CUERNO! - volvió intentar el coloso Tauro. Y el destello dorado me aturdió por un instante mientras Rhadamantys volvía esquivar el golpe hiperluminico de Tauro.

Yo enseguida embestí a mi enemigo por el lateral y con mis muñecas rotas volví a elevar mis cosmos al máximo. - METEORO DE PEGASO. - y de mi una lluvia de luces azulejas iban como proyectiles a mi enemigo. Rhadamantys en lo que pudo esquivaba con dificultad mis meteoros. Pero varios logro golpearlo.

\- GRAN COLISIÓN ESTELAR. - invocó Odisseus. Y era un ken mas fuerte que el gran cuerno. Consiste en colisionar dos estrellas y expulsar la energía colosal en un hiperrayo azulejo. Rhadamantys atentó de mis meteoros descuido la retaguardia que, dónde provenía el hiperrayo estelar del coloso Tauro.

Rhadamantys intento cubrirse con sus alas negras de su cuerpo, resultando fatal para su armadura. Las alas negras de su surplice se desintegró de manera súbito dejando pasar el poder del Tauro. Yo no perdí tiempo alguno y me posicione para dar el golpe final a mi enemigo que trataba aguantar el hiperrayo estelar de Tauro. - COMETA DE PEGASO.- utilicé unas de mis técnicas mas poderosa de esta armadura. Y desprendí un rayo azul mas claro que la de mi amigo Odisseus de Tauro, hacía el genocida.

Rhadamantys al no poder resistir ante la fuerza imparable de nuestra dos técnicas, salió disparado hacia atrás, siendo arrasado por nuestros cosmos manifestado. Cayó de largo a largó en los escombros de una casa que el mismo destruyó hace unas horas atrás.

Odisseus sonrió por un instante creyendo que había derrotado al espectro de Hades, pero no era asi. Yo sabía que a pesar de usar dos técnicas poderosa no era lo suficiente para destruir al espectro.

El cosmos del enemigo se incendió en una putrefacta aurora oscura y maligna que se mezclaba con el homo negro de la aldea en llamas, que aun no pretendía sofocarse aún. En cuánto el guerrero del tártaro se levantaba del suelo de manera gloriosa, a pesar de haber recibido una paliza con nuestra técnicas el espectro aun pareciera estar inmaculado. Pero a pesar de su semblante arrogante su armadura si había sufrido mucho daño. Habia perdido por completo sus alas negras, sus hombrera izquierda estaba destruida, en cuanto su yelmo estaba desintegrado en su totalidad, y su pechera estaba fragmentada.

En cuánto a mi, me encontraba herido por la batalla y casi toda mi armadura ya no existía. Solo quedaba intacta mi parte inferior. No tenia hombreras ni los antebrazos, mi casco de Pegaso estaba destruido en varias partes.

En cuánto mi amigo Odisseus no recibió tanto daño, sus cuernos y la hombrera derecha estaban destruido, pero de resto de su armadura estaba intacta.

\- te subestime Aldeberan de Tauro. - manifestó el espectro limpiando se la sangre de su boca. - eres tan igual que tus antecesores. - aludió el espectro, mientras salía de los escombro de la casa en llamas. - pero no he usado todo mi poder activo. - concluyó Rhadamantys cuya mirada afilada amarillenta se clavaba en los ojos de mi amigo Tauro.

-no me llames por ese nombre Rhadamantys - protestó mi amigo Tauro cuyo semblante era diferente al escuchar ese nombre. - mi nombre es Odisseus, no Aldebaran! - manifestó el enojado toro. - yo soy Odisseus de Tauro. GRAN COLISIÓN ESTELAR! - y de sus brazos gruesos apuntando al fiel caballero de Hades. De igual manera, salió un hiperrayo azulejo que tenia tan poder que la luces de las flamas era extinguido.

Rhadamantys desplegó sus brazos hacia adelante juntando sus muñecas y sus palmas expuestas hacia afuera. - FURIA DE WYVER! - el espectro negro invocó un rayo de oscuridad tan igual de proporción que el hiperrayo del caballero de Tauro. Y en cuestión de un micro segundo ambos rayos lumínico y oscuro chocaron en el espacio. Un gran frenesí de poder forcejeaban como pudiera en el espacio, creando en el punto de colisión un agujero negro. El ambiente se volvió tenso y frenético, donde el suelo de la presión cósmica se fracturaba como una galleta de soda. Mientras el fuego que nos rodeaba era sofocado a quedarse sin oxígeno que quemar; ya que el agujero negro que se había formado en el choque y en el forcejeo de ambos poderes, absorbía el oxígeno y otros materiales del campo de batalla.

\- COMETA DE PEGASO.- aproveché de nuevo, funcionará de nuevo la misma estrategia contra tan poderoso caballero. De mi palmas, apuntado lo, emano un gran rayo de luz dirigido hacia mi enemigo.

-¡ no esta vez! - bramo con ira el espectro. Y algo increíble pasó, algo que jamás en mi vida había visto. Con su mano derecha tomo parte de su rayo de oscuridad y la hizo chocar contra el mío. Que de igual manera forcejaban en el campo, una a lado de la otra los tres rayos cósmicos luchaban por ganar algo de terreno.

\- ¡no seré vencido por dos niños como ustedes dos! - grito el histérico espectro, incendiando y elevando su cosmos oscuro a niveles inimaginable.

De pronto de los rayos de nosotros tanto como mio, de mi amigo y el del enemigo, perdieron su estabilidad atómica ocasionado una gran explosión que nos mando a todos a volar de manera brusca. Y no solo nosotros, las casa o las ruinas cercanas a la batalla fueron de igual manera arrancadas desde sus cimientos y desparramadas como naipes.

Yo me preocupe, pensé que iba morir aplastando por las rocas que volaban a mi lado. Al caer en el suelo cual muñeco de trapo, rodando por los escombros del suelo y los cadáveres de los de los aldeanos. Una vez en el suelo las rocas que caían del cielo amenazaban por aplastarme.

\- METEORO DE PEGASO.- Invoque mi poder cósmico hacia las rocas que descendia de los aire, los pulverice salvando mi vida.

Caí arrodillado al suelo cubierto de cenizas y polvo rocoso. La fatiga había invadido por fin a mi cuerpo por elevar y quemar mi cosmos al máximo. Pero debía ponerme de pié para seguir combatiendo contra mi enemigo, que aún seguía sintiendo su cosmos vivo. No podía rendirme y dejar que ese espectro alcanzara a Sage con la bebé. Asi que saqué fuerza donde ya no tenía para levantarme y buscar a mi enemigo para la batalla mortal.

\- nunca me han pateado el trasero como hoy. - escuché cerca, y me alegré escucharlo ya que era mi amigo Tauro que estaba sumamente golpeado pero aun su alma alegré seguía inquebrantable. - después de esta noche iré a descansar en la playa. -

\- tu nunca dejas de burlarte de las situaciones. - dije tomando de la mano a mi amigo que seguía tirado en el suelo rocoso. - vamos amigo levantate. - y detalle que armadura estaba fragmentada y su casco lo había perdido en choque.

De pronto salí en súbito por los aires por una patada que me atinó mi enemigo en el costado. No lo vi a venir ya que viajó a la velocidad luz a la batalla.

Enseguida embistió a mi amigo Tauro con otra patada pero su reacción fue mas rápida protegiendo se con sus brazos. Enseguida Rhadamantys volvió abordar al coloso griego con varias patadas voladoras que parecían ser un torbellino vivo. Odisseus no pudo hacer mas nada que seguirse cubriendo se contra su atacante.

En cuanto yo me levante en un salto y corrí hacía la batalla entre el espectro de Hades y el Tauro de Athenas. Ambos peleaban con juegos de patadas y puños marciales a una velocidad increíble. No sabía quien iba perdiendo en la batalla porque ambos era muy buenos, veloces y fuertes.

Pero antes de entrar a la batalla, Rhadamantys clavo su mano como una mortífera daga punzante en el hombro derecho de mi amigo Tauro.

\- ¡Odisseus! - grite atónito ante la imagen. - ¡no! - corrí a toda prisa acudir al auxilio de mi amigo que fue atravesado por la mano punzante del maldito de Rhadamantys. En cuánto Odisseus ante golpe mortífero clavado en su hombro cayó arrodillado al suelo, mirando fijamente a los ojos amarillentos de Rhadamantys. Esa mirada recia de un toro, llenó de orgullo y soberbia, retadora como son los toros furiosos hispánicos.

Rhadamantys saco su mano del cuerpo soberbio de Tauro y le atinó una patada en el pecho que lo mandó a volar por los aires.

\- ¡lo pagarás maldito! - vocifere con una ira que se volvía amarga y consumidora. - ¡no saldrás de esta! METEORO DE PEGASO.

inmediatamente Rhadamantys intento cubrirse pero mis Meteoros eran muy rápidos para él. Pero sin embargo no todos le hizo el daño que tanto deseaba, el muy maldito pudo esquivar unos cuantos, pero otros lo golpearon en su cuerpo causándole gran daño pero no lo suficiente para doblegar su ímpetu.

\- no será suficiente jovencito.- bramo el espectro escupiendo sangre. - te enseñare que es poder. - GRAN CAUCIÓN- y lanzó sus poderosos proyectiles oscuros contra mi.

\- METEOROS DE PEGASO.- Invoque de inmediato para frenar los proyectiles de mi enemigo donde en medio de la batalla, los proyectiles y mis meteoros chocaban unos con otros. Y como una lluvia incesante de meteoros y proyectiles abrumaba el campo de batalla, yo seguía disparando mis meteoros como mi enemigo seguía disparando con tal ímpetu que pareciera ser infinita esta batalla.

Pero no era asi. Mi cosmos, la que había llevado al límite comenzaba ya a desaparecer. Y mi temor era que no iba poder detener a mi enemigo y como caballero fracasare.

Y como era posible, mis meteoros comenzaba a disminuir a punto que era imposible ya detener el paso de los proyectiles de mi enemigo, y por ende no podia seguir deteniéndolo. Sus proyectiles de oscuridad golpeó mi cuerpo ya herido y fatigado por la batalla, en cuanto mi cuerpo a cada impacto mortífero de los proyectiles rompía mis huesos, como también me impulsaba como un trapo por el aire a cada golpe.

Por fortuna mia sobreviví al ataque de mi poderoso enemigo, pero no por mucho tiempo. No podia levantarme de este suelo cubierto de cenizas, mis músculos no respondía a mi llamado a la valentía pero sin embargo no me rendiré, aun no se le hará fácil vencerme mientras tenga Athenas a mi lado y tenga este ímpetu que enciende mi alma no me rendiré.

Rhadamantys estaba algo ya herido para la batalla pero aun así seguía luchando contra mi. Inmediato comenzó a caminar hacía mi, cuyo semblante era diferente a la que había empezado, se notaba a leguas que estaba muy irritado por la batalla que le resultó muy difícil, creyó que sería muy fácil.

\- debo aceptar que son muy fuerte y difícil de eliminar. - dijo Rhadamantys acercándose a mi. - pero es hora ya que mueras Pegaso. - esperaba mi fin cuando de pronto sentí un cosmos ardiendo muy cerca de mi.

Rhadamantys también se percató de ese poderoso cosmos que venía detrás de él. Giro por sus talones para detallar el enemigo que se acercaba hacía él. Su semblante cambió en súbito al saber quien era ese portador de ese dorado cosmos. Yo sabía quien era ese cosmos tan fuerte.

Las suelas de sus botas doradas resonaba en sus zancadas orgullosa,era un caballero muy orgulloso y el más tenaz de todos. Su melena larga azuleja marina bailaba onduladamente entre las brisas calientes de la aldea en llamas. Sus labios rojos naturales hacían juego con sus ojos azules zafiros encerrados en unas cuencas filosas que le daba una apariencia muy agresiva y errante. Era alto y con un cuerpo atlético que hacía relucir con su armadura de oro.

\- con que deseas unirte a la batalla. - dijo Rhadamantys clavando sus ojos amarillos en los ojos zafiros de su adversario.

\- es hora que vuelvas a tu recinto de oscuridad y lamentos. - contestó el caballero dorado posicionando se en modo batalla. - no saldrás de aquí Rhadamantys. Yo Camilo de escorpio te mataré en nombre de Athenas y de mi compañero caido.

Entonces era cierto, el caballero de escorpio vino acudir a la batalla contra el espectro de Hades. Aquél caballero que es uno de los mas poderoso del santuario y que según Némesis es el que podía igualar a su poder.

Ambos contrincantes se miraban a sus ojos, mientras el viento caliente agitaba la larga cabellera azuleja de Camilo y la corta rubia cabellera de Rhadamantys.


	11. Rhadamantys Wyver y Camilo de Escorpión

Rhadamantys de Wyver y Camilo de Escorpio

\- veo que mis compañeros te dieron una paliza. - comentó Camilo con un tono llenó de arrogancia, burlándose del estado del espectro que aun sangraba por la boca. - que lástima, sera muy fácil para mi derrotarte.

\- alardeas mucho para ser un insecto - dijo Rhadamantys limpiándose la boca de su sangre. - aunque subestime a tus amigos, eso no volverá a pasar, no contigo! GRAN CAUCIÓN- invocó finalmente el espectro lanzando sus mortíferos proyectiles de oscuridad contra el caballero de melena azul.

\- ESCUDO DE ANTARES! -Bramo el caballero dorado expulsando su cosmos energía en un escudo solar de color carmesí. En cuánto los proyectiles oscuros de nuestro enemigo, se impactaban con ferocidad contra el escudo rojo de mi amigo Camilo. El escudo emanaba una energía fluyente, como si fuera un viento solar que deseaba arrasar todos a sus pasos, mientras Camilo empujaba sus vientos solares con sus brazos extendidos a sus costados. Los proyectiles inútilmente impactaban contra el escudo, perdiendo cada vez más terreno.

\- no perderé contra ti escorpio. - Bramo el enfurecido espectro apuntando el brazo izquierdo hacía el cielo. - ARMAGEDON DEL TÁRTARO! - de pronto de su mano salió disparando un proyectil de luz y fuego hacia el cielo. Y en cuestión de segundo explotó con un poderoso estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra, seguido una poderosa onda energética viajó desde el cielo hasta la aldea en llamas. La onda energética arrasó todo e incluso sofoco en un instante el fuego que devoraba la aldea, pero el poderoso escudo solar del caballero se hizo añicos como un endeble espejo.

En cuanto a mi testigo del tiránico combate, por el impacto de la técnica del espectro, salí volando nuevamente por los aires junto con mi compañero Camilo, que fue alcanzado pot la onda energética de Rhadamantys.

Camilo se levantó del suelo inmediatamente pero fue embestido por su enemigo con un juego de patadas voladoras y puños destellantes. Camilo se cubrió como pudo contra su contrincante pero a la vez respondía con eficiencia con patadas mucho mas rápidas y puños mas agresivos que el espectro. En esa batalla marcial, Camilo atinó una patada mortal en el rostro de su contrincante. Rhadamantys salio disparando contra los escombros de una casa en ruina por la patada del Escorpión dorado.

\- eres muy veloz y fuerte. - dijo Camilo de escorpio alagando la agilidad de su enemigo. - nadie hasta el dia de hoy ha destruido mi escudo de Antares. Debo felicitarte por ello. - dijo finalmente tomando de nuevo su yelmo de escorpio.

\- malditos caballeros - Bramo el histérico espectro que yacía tendido en los escombros de la aldea en ruinas. - no dejaré que unos pobres insectos me rebasen en poder ¡no lo permitiré! -

El espectro elevó su cosmos a niveles que nunca había alcanzado antes en la batalla. Rhadamantys se levantó del suelo, sucumbiendo los escombros por la aurora oscura que bañaba al enemigo. Su aurora ascendía al cielo oscuro como una inmensa llamarada infernal, su entorno se volvió frenético y tenso. Los escombros mas sueltos comenzaron a levitar del suelo mismo por la fuerza enérgica del cosmos oscuro de Rhadamantys.

\- no puedo permitirme ser humillado de esta manera. - dijo finalmente Rhadamantys con un semblante lleno de odio. - FURIA DE WYVER! -

De pronto de sus brazos ya heridos por la batalla contra el caballero dorado de escorpio, emano un hiperrayo de oscuridad y muerte hacia el elegante Camilo.

Camilo supo que no iba poder detenerlo con su escudo, asi que optó por intentar esquivarlo en un salto hacia la derecha. En cuestión de pocos micro segundo y con algo de suerte Camilo pudo salir inleso, pudo esquivar el rayo oscuro de Rhadamantys.

Rodó por el suelo el caballero de melena azul, pero de inmediato se recuperó tomando su postura de batalla fijando su mirada a la los ojos amarillos de su agresor.

\- LAS 14 AGUJAS ESCARLATA - Bramo el caballero dorado alargando la uña de color Escarlata del dedo índice a un tamaño considerado, que parecía ser una daga muy punzante, que era el famoso aguijón del escorpión. Camilo en un santa amen se impulsó hacia el enemigo a una velocidad luz, proyectando su aguijón escarlata cual daga mortífera y tajante.

\- ¡que dominios! vocifero el caballero dorado que se había sentido concertado al notar que su enemigo fue mas veloz que él. Al llegar al espectro y justamente cuando su aguijón iba penetrar el cuerpo semi desnudo de Rhadamantys, este desaparición. Rhadamantys saltó varios pies de altura a una velocidad del doble que le había tardado en llegar Camilo a él.

\- No caeré en tu trampa. - indicó el ser oscuro de melena rubia, mientras estaba suspendido en el aire clavando su mirada a su enemigo. - OMEGA CAUCIÓN. - de pronto una ráfagas de millones de proyectiles cosmos oscura fueron disparados contra el caballero veneciano.

\- ESCUDO DE ANTARES- se escudó el caballero dorado contra los proyectiles hostiles de oscuridad de Rhadamantys, pero poco efecto tuvo. Cual espejo se rompió como un endeble cristal ante los incesantes impactos de la oscuridad.

No tardo mas que unos segundos cuándo una columna de arena cubrió la escena, de como era acribillado el caballero dorado de Athenas por el señor del ejército de Hades. No podía creer lo que presenciaba mis ojos en este mismo instante, ver a otro caballero de Athenas caído por el mismo ser. Ver a una aldea masacrada por el mismo ser, verme aquí tirado con las piernas rotas y las muñecas hecha trizas.

Rhadamantys descendió de las alturas cerca donde su víctima yacía tirado en medio de un cráter, producto de su máxima técnica oscura. Al parecer mi amigo Camilo no sobrevivió al ataque de nuestro enemigo. Una vez en el suelo el siniestro caballero tomando una bocanada de aire, para luego caminar con premura hacia el cadáver de su víctima.

No podía premitir que él se acercará al caballero de Escorpión. No iba permitir que mi compañero de arma sea descuartizado por ese desgraciado. Así con todo el dolor que me afligía mis heridas y mis huesos rotos, empecé arrastrarme hacia mi compañero que yacía tirado cerca de mi.

Al llegar note que su armadura dorada estaba casi en su totalidad destruida, pero escuché un latido débil dentro de su pecho musculoso. Me di cuenta que aun respiraba y que podría sobrevivir, debo defendelo a todas costa, sin importar que tan herido y masacrado yo este. No puedo dejarme vencer.

En cuánto mi enemigo se acercaba poco a poco a mi con esa misma premura que destilaba siempre, pero si se podia notar que estaba mal herido, agotado y con poca fuerza para luchar. Su armadura ya estaba casi destruida con el torso completamente desnudo. Pero su piel clara estaba rasgada, sucia, empapado de sudor y de su propia sangre. Pero aun asi se veía magnífico y arrogante. Pero su semblante histérico demostraba que estaba indignado por la batalla.

\- ¡despierta Camilo!- le gritaba a mi compañero, en esta condición no podía ayudarlo a salir. - ¡despierta Camilo!

\- ¿Rocco? - me nombró desconcertado y abrumado. Se sentía desorientado tras la paliza que fue sometido por nuestro enemigo espectral. - te yacía muerto. - me dijo lanzándome una sonrisa picara en ese semblante tan patético de ver.

\- pensamos lo mismo, creí que habías muerto. - le respondí devolviendo le la sonrisa. - ¿puedes pararte? - pregunté finalmente.

\- aun puedo luchar con ese hijo de puta. - respondió intentando erguirse. -¿ y tu Rocco aun puedes luchar?

\- no puedo, tengo ambas piernas rotas. - respondí con una indignidad que agobiaba mis sentido.

\- no, no quieres luchar. - me dijo levantándose. - te rindes fácilmente. Porque crees que no eres digno de cargar esa armadura tan consagrada por sus antiguos portadores, por eso te rindes. No porque tus piernas estan rotas si no porque que tu dignidad lo esta. Te auto compadecé creyendo que fue un golpe de suerte que hayas ganado tu armadura. Y sabes que te digo. Que eres una basura, una plena basura. Porque es mas fácil ganar un campeonato que ser escogido por la armadura por encima de la decisión del patriarca. Pudiste pelear contra el dios Poseidón porque no contra un subordinado de Hades. Asi que levantate y lucha a mi lado recordando lo que viviste con tu maestro Horus. Si no quédate aqui y espera morir como el pobre diablo que eres.

Aquellas palabras severas de mi compañero dorado repudió en mi corazón, y me di cuenta que sus palabras era muy certeras. En ese instante no pude decirle nada porque no tenia pretexto ni escusa que valga la pena.

Y esa palabras me hizo recordar a mi maestro y los dias que fui su alumno en el santuario junto con mis dos compañeros

\- maestro es imposible romper esa roca - me quejaba del cansancio y me sentía muy frustrado por no lograr lo que me pedía mi maestro. - nadie puede romper esta roca - decía mirando la enorme roca que se imponía frente a mi y rebasaba mi tamaño. Para ese entonces y tenía casi dos años con mi maestro. - ya casi va amanecer maestro y me siento muy cansado.

\- el cansancio es un estado mental mi joven aprendiz. - me respondió mirando el crepúsculo - mientras tengas tu cosmos ardiendo tu cansancio sera efímero. - Horus de Sagitario volteó su mirada hacia mi. - ¿ joven Rocco de que esta hecho la roca?- me preguntó.

\- ¿de tierra? - respondí con otra pregunta y dudaba mi respuesta en ese momento.

\- ¿y la tierra? - me sonrió. - hace millones de años atrás hubo una gran explosión llamado el big bang, esta explosión creo el universo conocido, las estrellas, las galaxias, los planetas, todo la materia y no materia que nos rodea es hecho del material arrojado por el big bang. Pero todo esta creado por algo diminuto, partículas, que son los átomos. Ahora no es golpear la roca Rocco es golpear el átomo con el cosmos que ya has aprendido manejar. Esa energía que fluye en ti como un universo armónico es el cosmos y con esa pura energía podrás romper la roca que es lo mas insignificante en este universo.

\- ¿entonces mi fuerza depende de que tan bueno sea manejando el cosmo? - pregunté desconcertado porque sentía que mi manejo del cosmos era aun neófito.

\- asi es Rocco y cuánto mas experto seas en la energía del cosmos mas fuerte seras y despertaras más sentido que un hombre común. - respondió mi maestro sentándose en la roca.

\- ¿mas sentidos? - susurre asombrado de lo que me enseñaba mi maestro Horus.

\- la vista, el oído, el olfato, el gusto y el tacto son los primeros sentido - me seguía explicando Horus que se había ahora parado en sima de la roca mirándome de una forma retadora. - después tenemos el sexto que es el despertar el cosmos interno y el manejo de esta energía. - entonces una aurora azul bañaba a mi maestro de manera fluida, armónica y gentil, era una energía etéreo y fantasmal. - y luego esta el séptimo sentido que es elevar tu cosmos mas allá de lo imaginario, ayudándote a moverte a la velocidad de la luz y que tus técnicas sean mas rápidas, fuerte e invencible. - de pronto su aura se volvió dorada como la misma armadura que llevaba puesta, a la vez se volvió frenética, densa y de dimensiones colosales. Yo me quede imóvil ante tal energía de mi maestro Horus que parecía que iba fulminar el santuario con tal energía. Me sentí abrumado por su aura que iluminaba el crepúsculo del amanecer y a su vez tenía miedo de mi maestro Horus por su enorme poder.

De pronto la roca donde el se erguía estalló en seco, se pulverizó de manera agresiva por su potente cosmos dorado que lo bañaba y se incendiaba como las llamaradas del mismo tártaro.

Horus de Sagitario empezó a decender del aire con una premura digna de tal poderoso caballero de Athenas. Yo estaba atónito ante la enseñanza de mi maestro que nunca me había demostrado tampoco tal poder de él y en ese instante deseaba ser como él. Deseaba convertirme en un caballero dorado de Athenas.

\- aún sigues vivo. - se detuvo en secó el caballero de Hades contemplando al caballero dorado que estaba erguido ante la batalla que casi exterminá con su vida. - me asombrá, primera vez que tuve usar mi técnica máxima contra alguien y debo admitir que me asombrá mas que hayas sobrevivido ante tal ataque.

\- yo también debo confesarte algo - dijo mi compañero mirando los ojos frívolos amarillentos del espectro que yacía herido. - yo siempre deseé combatir contigo, eres el mas fuerte de todos los caballeros de tu dios. Y si te ganó, sabré que soy el mas fuerte de todos los caballeros.

\- ¡eso sera en otra vida!- alardeo el caballero proponiéndose para atacar al caballero dorado.

-RESTRICCIÓN- Bramo el caballero dorado juntando sus palmas de manera de rezó. Inmediatamente un abrumador cosmos fantasmal aturdió al espectro. Que, de pronto sin previó avisó el espectro quedó paralizado, era como si el tiempo lo hubiera detenido en seco pero manteniendo su conciencia intacta.

Aquella técnica secreta del caballero Camilo de escorpio consiste en paralizar a su enemigo usando un cosmos abrumador la víctima queda completamente imóvil pero esta consciente.

\- adiós Rhadamantys - dijo el caballero dorado a su víctima paralizada. - me hubiera gustado eliminarte de otra forma pero no me puedo darme ese gustó, te asesinare con un solo golpe de mis agujas y no te haré sufrir. - alardeo mi compañero elevando su cosmos al máximo.- LAS 15 AGUJAS ESCARLATAS - bramo el caballero aventándose contra su contrincante que permanecía imóvil, a una velocidad luz con su aguijón rojizo de tamaño de una daga con la cual iba de manera amenazante. El caballero con su poderoso aguijón penetró el cuerpo desnudo de Rhadamantys que no pudo defenderse contra su atacante y su poderosa técnica. 15 asentadas puñaladas en su cuerpo trazaban las estrellas que conforman la constelación de escorpio con a cual, la mas mortífera, era Antares.

Rhadamantys despertó de la hinopsis que lo mantenía paralizado gracias a la técnica secreta de Camilo de escorpio, el espectro cayó de largo a largó en el suelo rocoso afligido ante dolor descomunal que abordaba el caballero oscuro. El dolor era tan intenso que sentía que sus músculos se desgarraban por dentro y su huesos se hacía trizas. Pero aun estaba vivo.

Camilo cayó desmayado agotado por la batalla que casi culminá su vida. Su aurora dorada que incendiaba su cosmos se desvaneció paulatinamente de su cuerpo inerte. La batalla al parecer había terminado entré el espectro y el caballero de escorpio, al parecer el espectro estaba muriendo en una agonía tortuosa que atacaba su corazón. Rhadamantys aunque deseaba levantarse para culminar con la vida de ambos no podía, había quemado todo el cosmos de su interior en la batalla e incluso con las 14 de agujas escarlatas de mi compañero Camilo, podía. Seguir batallando ya que era el enemigo mas poderoso de todos los jueces de Hades. No había que subestimarlo.

\- malditos, no importa que haya perdido la batalla - decía Rhadamantys con un dolor que le desgarraba la garganta. - mi amo Hades me revivirá... - pauso signo de su dolor. - no soy el único que vino... tu joven compañero de bronce estas perdido...

\- no permitiré que maten a la diosa Athenas. - dije con determinación en mis palabras infundidas.

\- no mataremos a tu estúpida diosa. - me respondía mientras el dolor en su cuerpo lo torturaba. - es tenerla en cautiverio...

De pronto sentí tres cosmos poderosos que emanaron detrás de Rhadamantys que yacía tirado en el suelo a la espera de la muerte. Y desde la sombra que nos abrigaban por la noche, reaparecieron tres espectro de menor rango que Rhadamantys, pero de igual manera eran poderosos. Caminaban hacia mi con premura clavando sus vistas hacía mi ya que era el único que se mantenía consciente.


	12. El caballero de Sagitario surge de las c

  
  


El caballero de Sagitario surge de las cenizas

Los tres miraron que su general, Rhadamantys. Yacía tirado agonizando por la Suprema técnica de mi compañero Camilo, que el estaba aun desmayado en el suelo sin percatarse que teníamos nueva compañía. De pronto unos de ellos, el de medio. Salió corriendo hacia Rhadamantys asustado por su estado después de aquella batalla. Sus cabello rubio claro bailaba por el viento que soplaba en ese momento el campo de batalla. Me parecía extraño su aspecto tan adrogeno que llegue a creer que era una espectra de Hades. Tenia un cuerpo de un joven promedió a los 25, su piel palida hacia juego con sus ojos de color violenta, sus cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, pero lo mas curioso era que tenía sus labios pintados de púrpura.

\- malditos, han herido de gravedad al señor Rhadamantys. - reclamaba mientras lo tomaba desde su nuca y los homplatos para acobijarlo en su pecho cubierto por esa armadura negra. - pagarás por esto caballero. - vocifero de manera que sentía que me maldecia por dentro con una ira intensa. Lo mas extraño de ese caballero era esa voz tan afeminada que poseía y ese rostro tan androgeno.

\- Verónica Llévate al señor Rhadamantys. - indicó unos de los caballeros oscuros, que poseía un parche en su ojo derecho cubierto por el fleco negro de su cabello. Era otro joven alto con una presencia muy arogante. 

\- matenlo por mi - dijo el histérico caballero afeminado clavando su mirada violenta en mi. De pronto desapareció junto con el moribundo del espectro de Rhadamantys. Dejandome a solas con esos dos caballeros. A juzgar por su apariencia sabía que no era ningún otro juez pero eran unos de los mas poderoso entré sus 108 espectros. 

\- soy fyodor de mandragora - se presentó el espectro con una sonrisa arrogante entre sus labios. 

\- y yo soy Dior de nigromante de la estrella celeste del espíritu. - dijo El caballero de ojos celestes y cabello negro. 

Y cuándo el espectro nigromante dijo su nombre, en seguida visualice al antiguo caballero de plata de Altar, Dior de Altar. El legendario caballero Dior había entregado su alma al maligno dios Hades, para convertirse en un espectro inmortal. 

\- eres el antiguo caballero de Altar. - dije mirandolo a sus ojos celestes. \- eres un bastardo, un traidor. 

\- el minusválido tiene agallas. - mofo el caballero de nigromante detallandome sabiendo que no podía pararme por que mis piernas estaban rotas por la batalla contra Rhadamantys. - esto será más fácil de lo creí.

\- no lo subestimes Dior - le advirtió Fyodor de mandragora. - ellos eliminaron al señor Rhadamantys.

\- eliminaron a Rhadamantys? Si Verónica pudo llevarselo al inframundo...

-recibió las 14 agujas escarlatas del caballero de escorpio. - respondió Fyodor a su compañero Dior. - significa que pronto morirá. Por suerte por el poder de nuestro señor Hades lo revivira. 

\- entonces tendré que eliminarlo a los dos con un solo movimiento. - Bramo el oscuro ser de ojos celestes elevando su cosmos oscuro tan fuerte que casi era parecido al juez mas poderoso del inframundo. - INVOCACIÓN ESPIRITUAL.

De pronto, de su aura oscura emanaron una lluvia de rafagas de destellos oscuros que se desplazaron a su alrededor como un enjambre de espíritus, y a decir verdad eran espíritus invocados por el nigromante. 

En seguida los destellos de espíritus salieron disparandos hacía mi y mi compañero Camilo que aun seguía desmayado en el suelo. Los espíritus invocados iban a toda prisa y su trayecto se podia escuchar que, aquellos espíritus jadeaban y se lamentaba como si fueran víctimas del mismo Dior. 

Creí por un instante que yo iba ser aniquilado en ese instante cuando ya sentía encima mio los espíritus de Dior y en subito, de la nada, la armadura de Sagitario se interpuso entre los espíritus y mi compañero Camilo y yo. Así que la consagrada armadura dorada de mi antiguo maestro recibió todo el impacto de los espíritus del nigromante de Dior, y por un instante creí que esa armadura iba quedar destrozada contra el impacto de los espíritus pero no fue asi, quedo  al final intacta y aun mantenía ese brillo emblemático de esa armadura. 

maestro Horus pensé mientras miraba la armadura frente a mi cuyo brillo me alumbraba el rostro sucio, por otra parte sentía un cosmos fuerte proveniente de esa armadura, un cosmos que antes ya la había sentido. Era el cosmos de mi maestro Horus que invadía el object de Sagitario. 

\- Rocco. Recuerda tu entrenamiento escuché, y esa voz provenía de la armadura de Sagitario era mi maestro Horus - levantate y lucha. Lucha por la diosa Athenas. Rocco quema tu cosmos y elevate hasta el séptimo sentido. y de pronto su voz iba desvaneciendose recuerda... escuché finalmente seguido el cosmos de mi maestro desapareció. -

\- ¡maestro Horus! - exclame al object de Sagitario. 

\- es inútil niño - dijo Dior mofandose del escena entré mi maestro y yo. -tu maestro esta muerto, y su alma es torturada por los demonios del tártaro. - pauso incrustrando en su palido rostro una sonrisa tan siniestra y perturbadora. - pero no te preocupes pronto le harás compañía. INVOCACIÓN ESPIRITUAL.

\- no te lo permitiré Dior! - reclame elevando mi cosmos al máximo, tanto que sentia que mi cuerpo ardia. Me percaté que tenia la fuer suficiente para erguirme firmemente en mis piernas rotas y mi cuerpo herido por la batalla. Mi aura celeste se tornaba paulatinamente en un color dorado brillante y lumínico como lo era de mi maestro. - Yo, Rocco caballero de Pegaso, caballero de la diosa Athenas, caballero de la tierra y de la humanidad! Te haré retratar de tus infames palabras traidor! - 

En seguida sentí que la armadura dorada resplandeciente de mi maestro Horus tomo parte de mi, de la misma forma que yo la tomaba. En cuestión de mínimo tiempo entré en razón y pude saber por fin que yo, soy el nuevo portador de la armadura de Sagitario. Era el nuevo caballero de Sagitario.

\- METEOROS DE PEGASO.- y de pronto antes que los espíritus malignos de mi contrincante salieran disparados contra mi, ataque con mas rapidez. Mis meteoros era mas veloces como caballero dorado, mis puños iban a la velocidad de la luz y era mas intensa y prolongada mis meteoros. 

Dior, subestimo mi nuevo poder que no se cubrio a tiempo siendo impactados por todos mis meteoros. 

El traidor salio disparado por los aires, cuya armadura negra era desintegrada como una galleta de soda dejando a su portador mortalmente herido. Su cuerpo palido por fin cayó al suelo donde rodo varios metros atras en una simple masa de cadáver

Una vez mas Dior murió, aquel caballero que alguna vez fue unos de los mas heroico de su generación ahora volvió a su nuevo amo errante y cruel Hades. Y al ver su cadáver despojado de su supuris pude contemplarlo por un instante, y no puedo negar que esa imagen me estremeció al punto que me entristecio mucho. 

\- le dije que no podía subestimar a un caballero de Athenas - dijo Fyodor de mangragora mirado con desprecio su compañero. - ahora que posees una armadura completa y de mayor rango se que esta batalla sera mas interesante. 

\- lo siento espectro no tengo tiempo para tus juegos. - le dije sin titubear. - prepárate para morir! RELÁMPAGO ATÓMICO.

\- CHILLIDO ESTRANGULANTE - bramo el spectro, donde frente de el fue tallado en seguida una imagen bizarra de una figura retorcida, era una mangragora con ojos tan abierto como un plato mirándome fijamente a mis ojos. 

Mis relámpagos dorados heredados por mi maestro Horus, viajaban por el espacio hacia mi contrincante a una velocidad que la misma luz se le hacia difícil de superar. Pero la vil figura, de pronto, abrió sus gruesas fauces para escupir un aturdido grito que a su paso destruía todo lo que estaba en su pasó. En cuánto mis relámpagos no fue rival para tal poderosa tecnica maquiavélica. 

Mis relámpagos fueron fulminados en un instante por la onda destructiva de mi adversario pero al llegar a mi no tenia tal fuerza para crear daño en mi, y fue como un viento fuerte pero no lo suficiente para herirme. 

\- eso es todo lo que juras hacer -dije clavando mi mirada en mi oponente.

\- no te permitiré que me subestimes maldita rata! - espetó el espectro. - CHILLIDO ESTRANGULANTE. -bramo el caballero oscuro. 

Y en seguida de nuevo la figura bizarra del rostro de la mangragora se tallo frente del espectro con sus aturdidores ojos que no apartaba la vista en mi. 

\- IMPULSO LUMÍNICO DE QUIRÓN - Dije desplegando mis alas doradas como un angel antes de despegar, pero a su vez contuve mi cosmos dorado hacia las alas de la armadura para ejecutar mi tecnica heredada por Horus. Abati mis alas doradas dejando ir a riendas sueltas mi cosmos que se convirtió en un poderoso viento huracado de color dorado. En cuánto mi enemigo soltó ese grito infernal de su mangragora intentando de difuminar mis vientos huracanados con su onda de choque. Pero no fue asi, mi vientos dorados fulmino el grito infernal de la bizarra criatura sin perder su fuerza huracanado. Fyodor al ver que el grito infernal de su tecnica intento en vano cubrirse contra el viento dorado generado por mis alas de oro. 

El viento dorado iba desintegrando paulatinamente el supuris de mi enemigo que se habia cubierto con sus ante brazos que era donde el viento dorado de Quirón hacia mas destrucción.

maldita rata pensaba mi enemigo .... al notar que su oscura armadura se iba desintegrando a medida que mi viento soplaba alrededor de él. es imposible que este infeliz tenga en tan poco tiempo tal poder me miraba con una ira imparable, no puedo ser vencido por una rata tan insignificante como este 

\- ¡vuelve con tu amo! - le ordene cuando finalmente una vez mas abati mis alas con la misma tecnica, impulse una vez mas un poderoso viento dorado que termino de desintegrar la armadura de mi enemigo y no solamente su supiris se desintegró si no parte de su cuerpo fue arrasado por el viento. Sus brazos fueron desintegrandos, parte de torso y su rostro. Fyodor de mangragora finalmente cayó muerto en el suelo con ese deseo tan arrogante de acabar con mi vida. 

Caí finalmente arrodillado en el suelo donde habia derrotado el último enemigo o eso creía, mis piernas ya fallidas no soportaba ya mi peso. El dolor era insoportable que sentía que iba perder la conciencia pero no podia, debia estar firme y defender a mi compañero Camilo que yacía aun inconciente en el suelo. Y al ver ver Al caballero dorado de Escorpión tirado en el suelo rápidamente una imagen de mi amigo Odisseus se vino en mente, recordé como fue atravezado por el brazo del juez Rhadamantys de Wyver. Y al ver esas imagenes en mi mente, me estremeció tanto que deseé en ese instante volver a tener ese coraje para caminar y buscar a mi amigo, que posiblemente estaba muerto por esa herida.

Eleve mi cosmos de nuevo al maximo para poder levantarme del suelo con la ayuda de la armadura de mi maestro Horus con la cual pude derrotar a mis enemigos. Y poco a poco me erguia sobre mis piernas rotas que me percaté que sangraba por la pantorrillas, el hueso de la tibia fracturada hacia añicos la musculatura que lo envolvía, mientras el dolor hacía que mi vista se nublara a un punto que sentía que iba desvanecerme. 

De pronto senti un estallido de cosmos frente a mi, seguido un resplandor dorado que abrumaba el aire de mi entorno. La luz dorada que encegaba mis ojos ocultaba un ser que levitaba del suelo con premura y bañado en ambrosia. Y poco a poco su figura se iba apreciando a medida que la luz que destilaba se iba difuminando hasta pude apresiar en su totalidad quien era ese ser, con ese imponente cosmos. Era Némesis de Virgo.

Su armadura brillaban mas que cualquiera de los otros caballeros dorados y mientras levitaba en el aire, sus piernas permanecía juntas como si fuera un bailarín de ballet en cambio sus brazos sobrecruzados entre si. Sus ojos permanecía cerrados, pero a pesar de ello sentía que me miraba fijamente a mis ojos, en cuanto su caballera azuleja oscura era ondeada por la brisas nocturnas que viajaban por el campo de batalla. 

\- debes buscar al caballero de dragón. - le dije mientras él comenzaba a decender. - Sage tiene a la nueva diosa Athenas, en sus brazos carga ese bebé. 

\- no te preocupes - me respondió el caballero de Virgo. - ya fueron los otros caballeros dorados a su resguardo. 

\- los espectros asechan el lugar - dije. - y Sage es aun un niño inesperto en batalla contra un espectro de Hades. -

\- Lo sé y como te dije Rocco de Sagitario, tus compañeros van en camino ayudarlo. - me respondió cuyo tono de voz era sereno. 

\- Némesis, no soy el caballero de Sagitario. - dije. - aun no me la he ganado como debe ser. 

\- si es cierto. - me respondió - pero reconozco que eres digno de portar esa armadura, la armadura que Horus portó. 

\- ¿Crei que odiabas a mi maestro por su traición? - pregunté. 

\- no - respondió firmemente el caballero de Virgo. - fuimos grandes compañeros en la guerra contra Triton y admire su sentido de la justicia. Pero de igual manera es un traidor, ahora tu deber como nuevo caballero de Sagitario y su alumno enmendar el daño que creó tu maestro Horus. 

\- gracias por tus palabras Némesis.- finalmente dije y cuando iba a preguntar por el patriarca vi una una silueta grande siendo llevado en los hombros de un hombre atlético de melena verde. Sonríe de alegría cuando finalmente pude detallar quienes eran realmente y era mi compañero Odisseus vivo pero muy estropiado por la batalla contra Rhadamantys siendo cargado por los hombros por Acton de Ofiuco, que había acudido ayudarnos contra los espectros. 

\- ¡Odisseus! - lo llamé y acudió a mi llamado subiendo su mirada hacia donde yo estaba arrodillado por mis feacturas. Su rostros cubierto de su sangre seca y hematomas en su ojo derecho y labios. Me miro por un instante y me sonrió con su tipica picardía. - ¡te molieron a golpes vaca! 

Sonrió mas al escucharme mofarme de él – No soy el unico que le dieron una paliza. 

Mire a un lado de mi, notando que Camilo se levantaba del suelo donde permaneció un buen rato desmayado por la batalla contra el espectro. Algo aturdido miro alrededor y noto que la batalla ya había finalizado siendo nosotros victorioso. 

\- Némesis siempre llegado tarde en las batallas. - dijo Camilo - ¿donde esta Saga? - preguntó finalmente. 

\- Camilo ve al santuario y ayuda al nuevo caballero de Sagitario. - dijo Némesis. - Acton cuida de las heridas de los tres caballeros. Yo alcanzare a Evander y Farid. 

\- protegan a la diosa Athenas. - dijo finalmente Acton mirando firmemente a los ojos clausurados de Némesis de Virgo.- regresaremos al santuario. 

De pronto Némesis elevó su cosmos de pronto de gran magnitud del misma forma que apareció de la nada. Y de la misma forma que apareció, el caballero de Virgo desaparecion en súbito con un enorme estallido de cosmos que sacudio nuestro entorno en ruinas. Dejando una especie de calma y euforia en el ambiente oscuro y nocturno, mientras el silencio acobijaba aquel cementerio llenos de cadáveres de inocentes por la mano de aquel espectro que vencimos. Se volvio un lugar lúgubre y penoso, se podia sentir en el aire que se torno como un gelido lamentó de un fantasma. Y tras varios segundos en silencio mirandonos las caras, el caballero de escorpion rompió el silencio con su agridulce personalidad. - ¡fafaron! - se refirió al caballero de virgo con una sonrisa arrogante. 

El caballero de Escorpión tomo de mis hombros para ayudarme a parar por mis fracturas, en cuánto a mi hacía todo lo posible para no sentirme un estorbo pero era difícil. Ya no tenía energía y fuerza para seguir en pie.

\- no dudes de ti - me dijo el caballero Escorpión clavando sus azulejos ojos en los mios. - aunque creas que no merece portar esa armadura puedo decirte que no es cierto, eres digno de ella y te agradezco que me defendiste contra los espectros. -

Me senti apenado por sus palabras, palabras que a la vez me hacía sentirme orgulloso y confiado de lo que soy, orgulloso de ser alumno de Horus de Sagitario y de portar la armadura de mi maestro y el de su maestro.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	13. El caballero de Sagitario surge

  
  


El caballero de Sagitario surge de las cenizas

Los tres miraron que su general, Rhadamantys. Yacía tirado agonizando por la Suprema técnica de mi compañero Camilo, que el estaba aun desmayado en el suelo sin percatarse que teníamos nueva compañía. De pronto unos de ellos, el de medio. Salió corriendo hacia Rhadamantys asustado por su estado después de aquella batalla. Sus cabello rubio claro bailaba por el viento que soplaba en ese momento el campo de batalla. Me parecía extraño su aspecto tan adrogeno que llegue a creer que era una espectra de Hades. Tenia un cuerpo de un joven promedió a los 25, su piel palida hacia juego con sus ojos de color violenta, sus cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, pero lo mas curioso era que tenía sus labios pintados de púrpura.

\- malditos, han herido de gravedad al señor Rhadamantys. - reclamaba mientras lo tomaba desde su nuca y los homplatos para acobijarlo en su pecho cubierto por esa armadura negra. - pagarás por esto caballero. - vocifero de manera que sentía que me maldecia por dentro con una ira intensa. Lo mas extraño de ese caballero era esa voz tan afeminada que poseía y ese rostro tan androgeno.

\- Verónica Llévate al señor Rhadamantys. - indicó unos de los caballeros oscuros, que poseía un parche en su ojo derecho cubierto por el fleco negro de su cabello. Era otro joven alto con una presencia muy arogante. 

\- matenlo por mi - dijo el histérico caballero afeminado clavando su mirada violenta en mi. De pronto desapareció junto con el moribundo del espectro de Rhadamantys. Dejandome a solas con esos dos caballeros. A juzgar por su apariencia sabía que no era ningún otro juez pero eran unos de los mas poderoso entré sus 108 espectros. 

\- soy fyodor de mandragora - se presentó el espectro con una sonrisa arrogante entre sus labios. 

\- y yo soy Dior de nigromante de la estrella celeste del espíritu. - dijo El caballero de ojos celestes y cabello negro. 

Y cuándo el espectro nigromante dijo su nombre, en seguida visualice al antiguo caballero de plata de Altar, Dior de Altar. El legendario caballero Dior había entregado su alma al maligno dios Hades, para convertirse en un espectro inmortal. 

\- eres el antiguo caballero de Altar. - dije mirandolo a sus ojos celestes. \- eres un bastardo, un traidor. 

\- el minusválido tiene agallas. - mofo el caballero de nigromante detallandome sabiendo que no podía pararme por que mis piernas estaban rotas por la batalla contra Rhadamantys. - esto será más fácil de lo creí.

\- no lo subestimes Dior - le advirtió Fyodor de mandragora. - ellos eliminaron al señor Rhadamantys.

\- eliminaron a Rhadamantys? Si Verónica pudo llevarselo al inframundo...

-recibió las 14 agujas escarlatas del caballero de escorpio. - respondió Fyodor a su compañero Dior. - significa que pronto morirá. Por suerte por el poder de nuestro señor Hades lo revivira. 

\- entonces tendré que eliminarlo a los dos con un solo movimiento. - Bramo el oscuro ser de ojos celestes elevando su cosmos oscuro tan fuerte que casi era parecido al juez mas poderoso del inframundo. - INVOCACIÓN ESPIRITUAL.

De pronto, de su aura oscura emanaron una lluvia de rafagas de destellos oscuros que se desplazaron a su alrededor como un enjambre de espíritus, y a decir verdad eran espíritus invocados por el nigromante. 

En seguida los destellos de espíritus salieron disparandos hacía mi y mi compañero Camilo que aun seguía desmayado en el suelo. Los espíritus invocados iban a toda prisa y su trayecto se podia escuchar que, aquellos espíritus jadeaban y se lamentaba como si fueran víctimas del mismo Dior. 

Creí por un instante que yo iba ser aniquilado en ese instante cuando ya sentía encima mio los espíritus de Dior y en subito, de la nada, la armadura de Sagitario se interpuso entre los espíritus y mi compañero Camilo y yo. Así que la consagrada armadura dorada de mi antiguo maestro recibió todo el impacto de los espíritus del nigromante de Dior, y por un instante creí que esa armadura iba quedar destrozada contra el impacto de los espíritus pero no fue asi, quedo  al final intacta y aun mantenía ese brillo emblemático de esa armadura. 

maestro Horus pensé mientras miraba la armadura frente a mi cuyo brillo me alumbraba el rostro sucio, por otra parte sentía un cosmos fuerte proveniente de esa armadura, un cosmos que antes ya la había sentido. Era el cosmos de mi maestro Horus que invadía el object de Sagitario. 

\- Rocco. Recuerda tu entrenamiento escuché, y esa voz provenía de la armadura de Sagitario era mi maestro Horus - levantate y lucha. Lucha por la diosa Athenas. Rocco quema tu cosmos y elevate hasta el séptimo sentido. y de pronto su voz iba desvaneciendose recuerda... escuché finalmente seguido el cosmos de mi maestro desapareció. -

\- ¡maestro Horus! - exclame al object de Sagitario. 

\- es inútil niño - dijo Dior mofandose del escena entré mi maestro y yo. -tu maestro esta muerto, y su alma es torturada por los demonios del tártaro. - pauso incrustrando en su palido rostro una sonrisa tan siniestra y perturbadora. - pero no te preocupes pronto le harás compañía. INVOCACIÓN ESPIRITUAL.

\- no te lo permitiré Dior! - reclame elevando mi cosmos al máximo, tanto que sentia que mi cuerpo ardia. Me percaté que tenia la fuer suficiente para erguirme firmemente en mis piernas rotas y mi cuerpo herido por la batalla. Mi aura celeste se tornaba paulatinamente en un color dorado brillante y lumínico como lo era de mi maestro. - Yo, Rocco caballero de Pegaso, caballero de la diosa Athenas, caballero de la tierra y de la humanidad! Te haré retratar de tus infames palabras traidor! - 

En seguida sentí que la armadura dorada resplandeciente de mi maestro Horus tomo parte de mi, de la misma forma que yo la tomaba. En cuestión de mínimo tiempo entré en razón y pude saber por fin que yo, soy el nuevo portador de la armadura de Sagitario. Era el nuevo caballero de Sagitario.

\- METEOROS DE PEGASO.- y de pronto antes que los espíritus malignos de mi contrincante salieran disparados contra mi, ataque con mas rapidez. Mis meteoros era mas veloces como caballero dorado, mis puños iban a la velocidad de la luz y era mas intensa y prolongada mis meteoros. 

Dior, subestimo mi nuevo poder que no se cubrio a tiempo siendo impactados por todos mis meteoros. 

El traidor salio disparado por los aires, cuya armadura negra era desintegrada como una galleta de soda dejando a su portador mortalmente herido. Su cuerpo palido por fin cayó al suelo donde rodo varios metros atras en una simple masa de cadáver

Una vez mas Dior murió, aquel caballero que alguna vez fue unos de los mas heroico de su generación ahora volvió a su nuevo amo errante y cruel Hades. Y al ver su cadáver despojado de su supuris pude contemplarlo por un instante, y no puedo negar que esa imagen me estremeció al punto que me entristecio mucho. 

\- le dije que no podía subestimar a un caballero de Athenas - dijo Fyodor de mangragora mirado con desprecio su compañero. - ahora que posees una armadura completa y de mayor rango se que esta batalla sera mas interesante. 

\- lo siento espectro no tengo tiempo para tus juegos. - le dije sin titubear. - prepárate para morir! RELÁMPAGO ATÓMICO.

\- CHILLIDO ESTRANGULANTE - bramo el spectro, donde frente de el fue tallado en seguida una imagen bizarra de una figura retorcida, era una mangragora con ojos tan abierto como un plato mirándome fijamente a mis ojos. 

Mis relámpagos dorados heredados por mi maestro Horus, viajaban por el espacio hacia mi contrincante a una velocidad que la misma luz se le hacia difícil de superar. Pero la vil figura, de pronto, abrió sus gruesas fauces para escupir un aturdido grito que a su paso destruía todo lo que estaba en su pasó. En cuánto mis relámpagos no fue rival para tal poderosa tecnica maquiavélica. 

Mis relámpagos fueron fulminados en un instante por la onda destructiva de mi adversario pero al llegar a mi no tenia tal fuerza para crear daño en mi, y fue como un viento fuerte pero no lo suficiente para herirme. 

\- eso es todo lo que juras hacer -dije clavando mi mirada en mi oponente.

\- no te permitiré que me subestimes maldita rata! - espetó el espectro. - CHILLIDO ESTRANGULANTE. -bramo el caballero oscuro. 

Y en seguida de nuevo la figura bizarra del rostro de la mangragora se tallo frente del espectro con sus aturdidores ojos que no apartaba la vista en mi. 

\- IMPULSO LUMÍNICO DE QUIRÓN - Dije desplegando mis alas doradas como un angel antes de despegar, pero a su vez contuve mi cosmos dorado hacia las alas de la armadura para ejecutar mi tecnica heredada por Horus. Abati mis alas doradas dejando ir a riendas sueltas mi cosmos que se convirtió en un poderoso viento huracado de color dorado. En cuánto mi enemigo soltó ese grito infernal de su mangragora intentando de difuminar mis vientos huracanados con su onda de choque. Pero no fue asi, mi vientos dorados fulmino el grito infernal de la bizarra criatura sin perder su fuerza huracanado. Fyodor al ver que el grito infernal de su tecnica intento en vano cubrirse contra el viento dorado generado por mis alas de oro. 

El viento dorado iba desintegrando paulatinamente el supuris de mi enemigo que se habia cubierto con sus ante brazos que era donde el viento dorado de Quirón hacia mas destrucción.

maldita rata pensaba mi enemigo .... al notar que su oscura armadura se iba desintegrando a medida que mi viento soplaba alrededor de él. es imposible que este infeliz tenga en tan poco tiempo tal poder me miraba con una ira imparable, no puedo ser vencido por una rata tan insignificante como este 

\- ¡vuelve con tu amo! - le ordene cuando finalmente una vez mas abati mis alas con la misma tecnica, impulse una vez mas un poderoso viento dorado que termino de desintegrar la armadura de mi enemigo y no solamente su supiris se desintegró si no parte de su cuerpo fue arrasado por el viento. Sus brazos fueron desintegrandos, parte de torso y su rostro. Fyodor de mangragora finalmente cayó muerto en el suelo con ese deseo tan arrogante de acabar con mi vida. 

Caí finalmente arrodillado en el suelo donde habia derrotado el último enemigo o eso creía, mis piernas ya fallidas no soportaba ya mi peso. El dolor era insoportable que sentía que iba perder la conciencia pero no podia, debia estar firme y defender a mi compañero Camilo que yacía aun inconciente en el suelo. Y al ver ver Al caballero dorado de Escorpión tirado en el suelo rápidamente una imagen de mi amigo Odisseus se vino en mente, recordé como fue atravezado por el brazo del juez Rhadamantys de Wyver. Y al ver esas imagenes en mi mente, me estremeció tanto que deseé en ese instante volver a tener ese coraje para caminar y buscar a mi amigo, que posiblemente estaba muerto por esa herida.

Eleve mi cosmos de nuevo al maximo para poder levantarme del suelo con la ayuda de la armadura de mi maestro Horus con la cual pude derrotar a mis enemigos. Y poco a poco me erguia sobre mis piernas rotas que me percaté que sangraba por la pantorrillas, el hueso de la tibia fracturada hacia añicos la musculatura que lo envolvía, mientras el dolor hacía que mi vista se nublara a un punto que sentía que iba desvanecerme. 

De pronto senti un estallido de cosmos frente a mi, seguido un resplandor dorado que abrumaba el aire de mi entorno. La luz dorada que encegaba mis ojos ocultaba un ser que levitaba del suelo con premura y bañado en ambrosia. Y poco a poco su figura se iba apreciando a medida que la luz que destilaba se iba difuminando hasta pude apresiar en su totalidad quien era ese ser, con ese imponente cosmos. Era Némesis de Virgo.

Su armadura brillaban mas que cualquiera de los otros caballeros dorados y mientras levitaba en el aire, sus piernas permanecía juntas como si fuera un bailarín de ballet en cambio sus brazos sobrecruzados entre si. Sus ojos permanecía cerrados, pero a pesar de ello sentía que me miraba fijamente a mis ojos, en cuanto su caballera azuleja oscura era ondeada por la brisas nocturnas que viajaban por el campo de batalla. 

\- debes buscar al caballero de dragón. - le dije mientras él comenzaba a decender. - Sage tiene a la nueva diosa Athenas, en sus brazos carga ese bebé. 

\- no te preocupes - me respondió el caballero de Virgo. - ya fueron los otros caballeros dorados a su resguardo. 

\- los espectros asechan el lugar - dije. - y Sage es aun un niño inesperto en batalla contra un espectro de Hades. -

\- Lo sé y como te dije Rocco de Sagitario, tus compañeros van en camino ayudarlo. - me respondió cuyo tono de voz era sereno. 

\- Némesis, no soy el caballero de Sagitario. - dije. - aun no me la he ganado como debe ser. 

\- si es cierto. - me respondió - pero reconozco que eres digno de portar esa armadura, la armadura que Horus portó. 

\- ¿Crei que odiabas a mi maestro por su traición? - pregunté. 

\- no - respondió firmemente el caballero de Virgo. - fuimos grandes compañeros en la guerra contra Triton y admire su sentido de la justicia. Pero de igual manera es un traidor, ahora tu deber como nuevo caballero de Sagitario y su alumno enmendar el daño que creó tu maestro Horus. 

\- gracias por tus palabras Némesis.- finalmente dije y cuando iba a preguntar por el patriarca vi una una silueta grande siendo llevado en los hombros de un hombre atlético de melena verde. Sonríe de alegría cuando finalmente pude detallar quienes eran realmente y era mi compañero Odisseus vivo pero muy estropiado por la batalla contra Rhadamantys siendo cargado por los hombros por Acton de Ofiuco, que había acudido ayudarnos contra los espectros. 

\- ¡Odisseus! - lo llamé y acudió a mi llamado subiendo su mirada hacia donde yo estaba arrodillado por mis feacturas. Su rostros cubierto de su sangre seca y hematomas en su ojo derecho y labios. Me miro por un instante y me sonrió con su tipica picardía. - ¡te molieron a golpes vaca! 

Sonrió mas al escucharme mofarme de él – No soy el unico que le dieron una paliza. 

Mire a un lado de mi, notando que Camilo se levantaba del suelo donde permaneció un buen rato desmayado por la batalla contra el espectro. Algo aturdido miro alrededor y noto que la batalla ya había finalizado siendo nosotros victorioso. 

\- Némesis siempre llegado tarde en las batallas. - dijo Camilo - ¿donde esta Saga? - preguntó finalmente. 

\- Camilo ve al santuario y ayuda al nuevo caballero de Sagitario. - dijo Némesis. - Acton cuida de las heridas de los tres caballeros. Yo alcanzare a Evander y Farid. 

\- protegan a la diosa Athenas. - dijo finalmente Acton mirando firmemente a los ojos clausurados de Némesis de Virgo.- regresaremos al santuario. 

De pronto Némesis elevó su cosmos de pronto de gran magnitud del misma forma que apareció de la nada. Y de la misma forma que apareció, el caballero de Virgo desaparecion en súbito con un enorme estallido de cosmos que sacudio nuestro entorno en ruinas. Dejando una especie de calma y euforia en el ambiente oscuro y nocturno, mientras el silencio acobijaba aquel cementerio llenos de cadáveres de inocentes por la mano de aquel espectro que vencimos. Se volvio un lugar lúgubre y penoso, se podia sentir en el aire que se torno como un gelido lamentó de un fantasma. Y tras varios segundos en silencio mirandonos las caras, el caballero de escorpion rompió el silencio con su agridulce personalidad. - ¡fafaron! - se refirió al caballero de virgo con una sonrisa arrogante. 

El caballero de Escorpión tomo de mis hombros para ayudarme a parar por mis fracturas, en cuánto a mi hacía todo lo posible para no sentirme un estorbo pero era difícil. Ya no tenía energía y fuerza para seguir en pie.

\- no dudes de ti - me dijo el caballero Escorpión clavando sus azulejos ojos en los mios. - aunque creas que no merece portar esa armadura puedo decirte que no es cierto, eres digno de ella y te agradezco que me defendiste contra los espectros. -

Me senti apenado por sus palabras, palabras que a la vez me hacía sentirme orgulloso y confiado de lo que soy, orgulloso de ser alumno de Horus de Sagitario y de portar la armadura de mi maestro y el de su maestro.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	14. Látigos de venganza

Látigos de venganza y explosión de Galaxias

La noche cubría este bosque denso que cubría parte del territorio de los germanos, de extremo a extremo el bosque se perdía hasta el horizonte, sin incluir esta oscuridad perpetua que reinaba este bosque tan húmedo.

Para este momento yo, estaba solo en esta proeza de encontrar al caballero de bronce que llevaba en su cobijo la recarnacion de la diosa Athenas, que ahora core peligro porque los espectros de Hades desean acabar con ella.

Nikki de Aries nos había advertido del enemigo que deseaban la vida de Athenas y fue Acton que pudo percibir el grave peligro que afrontaba Odisseus de tauro, Sage de dragón y Rocco de Pegaso. Lamentablemente nuestro patriarca no era mas que un títere del dios Apolo que ahora gobernaba nuestro santuario, algo indignante para casi la mayoría de nosotros que le debemos lealtad a nuestro patriarca. Pero lo mas difícil era que los Solaris estaban por encima de nosotros en jerarquía se tratará, todos ellos estaban en el templo de Athenas custodiando la vida de su amo Apolo. Aunque por mi parte yo solo debía mi lealtad a la verdadera diosa Athenas quien es la única dueña verdadera de la tierra, pero por lo momentos debía seguir fingiendo lealtad al dios Apolo por la seguridad de la tierra y la diosa Athenas.

Seguia corriendo este bosque oscuro que ocultaba ese putrefacto terror del tártaro, podia sentir que me vigilaban desde la oscuridad del bosque, por lo cual deduje que era los espectros. Pero no sentía la presencia de ese joven caballero de bronce ni de la bebé Athenas. Lo que me preocupaba era que ellos lo encontraran mas rápido antes que mis compañeros, por que tampoco tenia noticia de mis otros compañeros dorados que al igual que yo buscaban al joven Sage.

Entre mi maratón en la oscuridad del bosque germano presentí un cosmos que emanaba en el fondo frente a mi, era un cosmos lleno de temor y a la vez temeraria. Sabía que era uno de los nosotros que estaba en peligro y que iba entrar en una batalla contra un enemigo ¿pero con quién? Debía apresurar mi pasó hacía el caballero en peligro. Pero sentí de pronto otro cosmos, un cosmos mas intenso y oscuro, lleno de avaricia y amargura. Sin duda alguna era un cosmos de un juez de Hades que había manifestado su cosmos oscuro que perturbaba el bosque.

Comencé a decender por una pendiente del bosque que daba a una pequeña hoyada con una pequeña pradera descubierta. Me deslice por el suelo húmedo cubierto de hojas secas y resto de ramas podridas, pero mi trayecto fue interrumpido. De la nada, detrás de los árboles que rodeaban la hoyada salieron como sombras acechadoras los espectros que sabía que me vigilaban. Tuvieron el valor de dejarse ver sus patéticas caras con esas armaduras negras, pero lo que si me preocupó era la cantidad que habían. Podría derrotar a todos ellos pero me quitaría tiempo preciado que no tenía, debía encontrar al joven Sage con la bebé que lleva en sus brazos.

\- ¿tienes mucha prisa caballero de Athenas? - me pregunto unos de los espectros que parecía ser el capitán de aquella guardicion. - me temo que no vas a poder pasar de aqui. - me dijo el palido espectro de ojos violetas cabello negro corto.

\- es mejor que se retiren - les adverti con una tranquilidad que me representa. - no son rivales para mi. Asi que aun lado malditas escorias.

\- no creo que puedas con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo. Es mejor que te rindas y te juro que moriras rapido, sin tanto dolor caballero de Athenas. Asi que muere! GRAN PUÑETAZO!

De pronto el colosal hombre atino un puñetazo cuyo cosmos acumulado desde el puño desató una rafaga de luz de color violeta con dirección a donde yo estaba en una posición tranquila esperando dicho ataque.

No paso mucho que con mi palma de mi mano derecha en una posición muy relajada pude detener dicho ataque que pareciera ser potente, de hecho era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para hacerme algun daño alguno. En cuanto mi contrincante quedó boquiabierto mirando como detuve su poderoso ken con una sola mano sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras él juraba que me iba a matar con ese ken poderoso.

\- fafaron. Tu tecnica no logro ni hacerme cosquillas. - le dije mirando firmemente a los ojos violetas cuyo semblante de mi enemigo era de perplejidad.

\- ¡maldito!¡ Nadie a podido detener mi ataque! - espetó mi contrincante.

\- siempre habra una primera vez. - le respondí. - no tengo tiempo para luchar con ustedes, no son rivales para mi. Como podras haber visto sus técnicas son débiles, es mejor que se retiren y vuelvan con la cola metida en sus rabos a donde pertenecen.

\- ¡no te permitiré que me insultes de esta forma! - espetó mi enemigo.- matenlo, ataquen todos a esa basura. - ordenó el furioso espectro a sus demas compañeros.

Y todos aquellos caballeros al unísono hicieron estallar sus cosmos oscuros para evocar sus técnicas mas poderosas de cada uno de ellos. Por un instante yo sentí una pequeña preocupación por el ataque por venir de los espectros, quizas no me maten pero si me harían mucho daño si unieran todos sus ken.

\- no lo permitiré- brame elevando mi cosmos de color dorado de forma tan imponente que pareciera una supernova de gran potencia. - se los advertí.-

De pronto los 30 espectros al unísono ejecutaron sus maximas tecnicas hacía mi, de manera que cada ken enemigo se unificó en un solo de dimensiones catatroficas con el suficiente poder para fulminarme en un parpadeo. En cuanto a mi me depuse a incendiar el cosmos de mi corazón para cruzar mi brazos para protegerme contra las técnicas combinadas de aquellos seres oscuros.

La masa oscura disparada por los espectros llegó casi a donde estaba esperando el golpe, mi corazón por un momento estaba acelerado por el miedo que me corría en mis venas. Pero de pronto la masa oscura de las técnicas combinadas estalló contra un enorme escudo invisible que se había formado frente a mi de manera súbita. La masa se dispersó por el escudo invisible con un estruendo que sacudio la tierra de la zona, pero el escudo no resistió y se fragmento como un debil cristal pero pudo dispersar el ataque masivo de mis enemigos.

Supe al instante que ese escudo que me salvo la vida era de mi amigo Nikki de Aries, Nikki desde su lejania estaba meditando en loto para crear frente a mi unos de los escudos mas poderosos que existe con su cosmos tan poderoso. gracias amigo pense mientras miraba a los ojos violeta de mi enemigo

\- veo que alguien te ayudó caballero dorado- me dijo el espectro cuya mirada irradiaba ira. - pero no volverá pasar. -

\- claro que no - respondí volviendo elevar mi cosmos a su maxima capacidad. - es mi turno...

Sin previó aviso, justamente antes de invocar mi máxima tecnica contra mis enemigos. Hubo en subito una explosión de cosmos que sacudio el bosque, con ella una luz dorada que encegaba a los pobres infelices de los espectros que no estaban acostumbrado a esa cantidad abrumadora de luz. Pero no solamente era su luz que era muy abrumador si no su colosal cosmos que destilaba ese ser que levitaba sobre nosotros con sus brazos cruzados, mientras sus piernas de manera elegante se ajuntaban como una daga larga y afilada, sus cabellos largo azulejo bailaba al ritmo que la brisa soplaba el crespusculo del amanecer. Era Némesis, el caballero mas cercano a dios que se había aparecido al estilo suyo, lleno de premura y vanidad.

\- Evander de Géminis, core hacía Sage - me ordenó decendiendo a la tierra, y aunque pareciera verme, sus ojos siempre estaba cerrados por sus párpados. - Un juez de Hades lo enfrentará... vé, yo me haré cargo de estos espectros. -

\- esta bien Némesis - dije sin mas nada que agregar. Tome de nuevo mi trayecto y sali disparado hacia el fondo del bosque dejando a mi compañero de Virgo con los espectros.

\- Yo te alcanzó en unos segundos. - dijo finalmente Némesis elevando mas su cosmos radiante.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? - preguntó el espectro de ojos violetas que se sentía sumamente indignado. - eres muy osado para interferir en asuntos de adultos.

\- que irrespetuoso eres. Soy Némesis de virgo, un caballero dorado de la diosa Athenas. - dijo con mucho orgullo el caballero ciego. - y tu me imagino que eres Colosius de Cíclope.

\- si soy Colosius de Ciclope de la estrella terrestre de la violencia. - se presentó el espectro, que hace honor a su nombre ya que era un sujeto sumamente musculoso y alto, mas que el mismo Odisseus de Tauro. - puedo decirte que soy unos de los mas fuertes de todos los espectros de mi amo Hades.

\- Colosius, no solamente mientes si no te autoconvences de tus mentiras. - dedujo el caballero de los ojos clasurados. - eres una pestilencia que debe ser eliminado.

\- ¡basta, probaras mi enorme poder! - espetó el gigante espectro. - ¡GRAN PUÑETAZO!

Y en seguida el furioso espectro de tamaño colosal se avalazo con todo su poder energisado en un puño que viajaba a la velocidad de la misma luz, aquella tecnica estaba mejorada en comparación la que ejecutó hace varios minutos atras en mi contra.

En ese cortó tiempo el colosal espectro viajo de esquina a esquina con una velocidad vertiginosa, su semblante histérica hacia reflejar el poder emitido en su poderosa tecnica. En cuanto Némesis de Virgo estaba inmaculado en una posición de indiferencia hacia el esfuerzo de su contrincante.

En seguida se escucho el golpe de la maxima tecnica del Cíclope, un estallido sonoro ensordecio el poco ruido del bosque húmedo Germano. Todos creyeron que el golpe fulminante del gigante espectro había colisionado contra el caballero de Virgo, que no hizo ningún movimiento alguno para defederse contra el atacante.

Pero el fevor y la euforia de sus soldados se eclipsaron ante la decepción de que sus vistas le mostró en ese instante. Némesis seguía inmaculado en el mismoi puesto, con el mismo semblante despreocupado, sobretodo sin un rasguño en su rostro ni ninguna aboyadura en su impecable armadura dorada.

Colosius que estaba frente al mas cercano a dios, estaba atónito al contemplar que su poderoso puño fue detenido con tan solo el dedo índice de la mano izquierda que apenas movió de su posición, que aun su brazo derecho estaba cruzado con su brazo izquierdo. Para Némesis fue como detener el golpe de una indefensa mariposa, no hizo ni el mas minimo esfuerzo para detener el golpe del espectro colosal.

Colosius bajo su mirada indignada hacía el pulcro rostro del caballero de Virgo, que a pesar de su diferencia de tamaño era evidente que en cuanto poder, Némesis lo rebasaba.

\- malgastaste tu patético esfuerzo al querer golpearme. - dijo Némesis con su desesperante semblante de indiferencia. - fuiste demasiado estúpido al creer que estas a mi nivel, eres el mas tonto de todos tus compañeros. Es hora de hacer justicia.

\- ¿que demonios hablas? - preguntó el espectro confundido e impotente.

\- ¡mirame! ¡Colosius Mirame! - ordenó Némesis.

De pronto sus párpados comenzaron abrirse de manera muy sublime, dejando de ver poco a poco aquellos ojos que tanto se hablaba de él. Unos ojos carmensi que brillaba como el mismo fuego del infierno, era intenso como el odio, glamoroso como la lujuria, sublime como el despertar, apasionado como la misma muerte.

En seguida el espectro se hinoptiso al mirar como los párpados del joven Virguiano que poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos atrapaba el secreto que ocultaba en esos parpados cubierto por esas largas pestañas. Pero de pronto el rostro del espectro era iluminado por una luz que se desprendía de aquellas pupilas místicas blancas que tenia el caballero de Virgo.

Colosius de repente comenzó a gritar de una manera desesperante a medida que mas miraba sus ojos carmensi y ha sus pupilas blancas, pero el espectro no podía apartar la vista de los ojos místicos de Némesis. Y a medida que sus gritos se prolongaba se podía notar que aquellos lamentos no era de dolor si no de una angustia que solamente el podía saber que era y sus gritos se volvió tan irritables que los mismos espectros no pudieron soportarlo que se les fue obligado a taparse sus oídos.

\- EXPIACIÓN DIVINA. - de pronto la luz de los ojos de Némesis se volvió mas intenso tornandose de un color magenta mientras el gigante espectro gritaba mas fuerte, sus gritos se volvió mas frenético sin poder despegarse de aquella tetrica luz. De pronto el irris del coloso se fue borrando a medida que la tecnica se volvía mas intensa, mientras los otros espectros solo se quedaron quietos mirando como su general era torturado por el caballero de virgo, horrorizados ante tal poder del Virguiano que nadie intentó rescatar al gigante espectro.

De pronto el espectro cayó arrodillado frente el vanidoso caballero dorado que decidió una vez consumar su tecnica. Al cerrar sus ojos con sus párpados volviendo ser el mismo caballero ciego. En tanto Colosius estaba petrificado y arrodillado en el suelo que pareciera estar muerto pero no, estaba vivo o al menos respiraba.

\- que lastima que no puedas escucharme Colosius - decía Némesis a su contrincante que yacía en el suelo petrificado. - mi tecnica EXPIACIÓN DIVINA conciste en borrar tus delitos en tu vida, pero por cada delito que hayas hecho tu alma es fragmentada en el olvido... es decir que tu alma esta hecho añicos por eso estas de ese modo, desde ahora tendras una vida vegetal,y no solo eso acabas de perder tus 5 sentidos... como te dije es una lastima que no me escuches.

\- Maldito seas Némesis de Virgo - se enfureció unos de los espectros que dio un pasó hacia adelante de todos restando al caballero de Virgo que volvió a clasurar sus ojos. - pagaras por lo que has hecho! - bramo el espectro elevando su cosmos.

\- y que harás al respeto - respondió Némesis con cierta armonía en su semblante - ¿acaso no observaste que sucedió a tu compañero por haberme retado? ¿Acaso piensas retarme también?

\- yo soy Lucio de licantropo de la estrella celeste del castigo - dijo el espectro de cabellera larga mas abajo de los hombros de color vinotinto y ojos blancos, tenia un rasgos fruesos y largas cejas, su voz era profunda y ronca. Apesar que era alto su cuerpo era mucho mas grueso que cualquier otro espectro o eskeleton del bosque. - sere yo que te haga pagar Némesis, subestimas el poder de los espectros y eso es imperdonable ¡Ataquen eskeleton y espectros! ¡A él!

En seguida los eskeletons con sus armas punsantes salieron despavoridos hacia el caballero que tranquilamente lo aguardaba. El caballero de Virgo se mantenía de igual manera inmaculado en una posición relajada y a la vez elegante sus brazos cruzados y sus piernas firmemente Unidas.

\- tontos. - susurró el caballero. - ¡EJECUCIÓN JUSTA!

A continuación los 20 eskeletons, que tuvieron el valor de hacer frente contra su enemigo, volaron porn los aires en consecuencia de una gran explosión de cosmos que era como un estallido de una supernova. Los pobres infelices salieron por los aires por la onda choque que, en un santa a amen acabó con todos ellos de una manera atroz, ya que sus cuerpos fueron despedazados por la explosión.

Sus cuerpos desmembrados fueron disperados alrededor de la batalla y a los pies de los otros espectros que miraron con cierta burla a sus débiles compañeros de guerra. En cuanto Lucio miraba con una gran desprecio a su poderoso contrincante.

\- quienes son los siguientes en recibir el castigo divino de la justicia. - replicó Némesis.

Los espectros se miraron entre ellos esperando algun valiente con el varlor suficiente para enfrentar al caballero mas cercano de dios.

\- veo que nadie mas - erumpio el silencio el caballero de virgo al notar la cobardía de los espectros. - siendo asi los eliminare a todos.

\- ¡infeliz! - espetó el espectro. - ¡ataquen con todo el cosmos oscuro! - ordenó el espectro licantropo.

Fue entonces que todos los espectros al unísono una vez mas invocaron con su maximas tecnicas oscuras, pero el caballero de virgo simplemente a sentir los cosmos ardientes de los espectros sintió algo de pena por sus almas condenadas.

\- ¡LÁTIGOS DE RAMNUCIA! - bramo el caballero de Virgo antes que los espectros enemigos pudieran liberarar sus ken para destruir al Virguiano. A continuación Némesis se elevó cierto nivel del suelo para luego súbitamente abrir sus ojos carmensi, monstrando sus exóticos ojos a los condenados espectros. En seguida rafagas electricas de color violeta y magenta danzaron por el aire como latigos errante de un contramaestre histerico. Los latigos electricos viajaban por el espacio del bosque cortando y desmenbrando a los espectros tan rapido que ni siquiera ellos mismo pudieron saber como era aquellos latigos de luz. Y no solamente eran cortandos en varias segmentos los espectros, si no todo lo que estaba a su alrededor: arboles, rocas, plantas y la misma tierra era castigados por los latigos de Ramnucia.

Al cabo de pocos segundos los 29 espectros que estaba en el bosque terminaron muertos, cuyo cuerpos desmembrados y dispersados en el bosque que sufrio parte de la ira del caballero de virgo. La sangre de los espectros se drenaba por sus cuerpos mutilados alimentando el suelo oscuro del bosque, que aún dormía en el crepúsculo del amanecer.

El caballero de Virgo volvió envolver sus ojos carmensi en aquellos pálidos párpados una vez más, continúo decendio al suelo donde sus botas de oro fueron rodeada por la sangre de sus víctimas.

Némesis simplemente hizo una mueca de nostalgia al entender el resultado final de la batalla. Lo que era muy raro es que siendo un caballero con tal poder sentía tanta lástima de sus enemigos es por ello que el evita los enfrentamientos innecesarios o absurdos, que es mas extraño aun porque fue antes la mano derecha de la diosa Némesis.

\- sus almas pueden estar en paz - decía Némesis teniendo la misma postura Inmaculada que suele tener siempre. - esta tecnica purificara las almas de tus compañeros Colosius. - esta vez el caballero de Virgo se dirigió al petrificado espectro Colosius de Cíclope. - ahora tu descansa aunque ya no tengas alma.

El caballero de pronto emano un poderoso cosmos que apesar de mi distancia de la batalla podría sentirlo claramente. De pronto se elevó a las alturas para simplemente desaparecer en un violento estallido que concluyó la batalla en esta zona del bosque. Pero aun faltaba mas batallas por librar.

En cuanto a mí, tras largos y desesperantes minutos de corrida por fin pude llegar a mi destino en esta misión contra los demonios de Hades.

Al llegar noté que aquel jovencito de quizas 14 años de edad estaba tirado en el suelo con su armadura hecha trizas, pero él no. Aunque estaba herido podria percibir la valentía que incendiaba su cosmos como su decisión de seguir luchando por sus ideales, seguir luchando por lo que juro proteger ; la vida de Athenas y el mundo de los humanos.

Pero otro cosmos me llamó la atención inmediatamente, alertandome el peligro que estaba al frente de nosotros dos. No podia ser otro ya que era inconfundible esa armadura negra y bien estrambotica con esas alas negras, sus largo cabello rojo hasta la cintura con un copete que le ocultaba los ojos. Era tan alto como yo y un poco mas formido, y al jusgar por su apariencia era tan solo un niño.

\- tiene... a la diosa... Athenas. - dijo Sage, con una gran dificultad para hablar por la golpiza que seguramente recibió por este espectro.

Al escucharlo me inquiete y senti una enorme impotencia que era capaz de hacerme temblar las rodillas. No podia creer lo que me dijo el caballero de dragón.

\- ¿quién tiene a la diosa Athenas? - pregunté desesperado por lo que me había contado hace poco, esperando que la respuesta no sea la que en mi mente me atormentaba.

\- él. - me dijo el valiente caballero que lucho contra ese espectro de cosmos tan magistral.

Después indicarme quien era el secuestrador el jovencito Sage finalmente se desmayó.

Yo me envolvi hacía mi enemigo que efecto tenia una bebé de tez clara en sus gruesos brazos, yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en este instante, no podia creerlo. Y sentí en ese instante una enorme impotencia en mi ser que me frenaba en atacarlo con todo mi poder.

\- ¡regresame a la bebé! - reclame elevando mi cosmos dorado. - ¡maldito bastardo!

\- shhhhhhhh - me chito el espectro que en seguida me sonrió de manera tan sinica que me sulfuro mas de lo que estaba. - ella duerme caballero de Athenas.

Clavé mi mirada en él y él estaba a pocos metros de mi mirándome, aun mantenía su patética sonrisa en ese rostro pálido.

\- soy Pompeyo de Grifo. - dijo mi adversario. - soy unos de los tres jueces del señor Hades...


	15. Pompeyo de grifo

Pompeyo era un hombre alto de cabello vinotinto, largo hasta la cintura con ciertos mechones plateadas producto de las canas, pero su rostro no demostraba su edad enlongada. Sus ojos azules zafiro era ocultado por un copete de cabello que era afligido por el enorme yelmo de su surplice. Su cuerpo era formido Atlético, que se veaia imponente con aquella estrambotica armadura. Su postura era mas que todo era de un hombre vanidoso y egocéntrico, como un si tratase ser un noble del reino de Nápoles.

\- cuánto descortesia de parte de ti - reclamó el juez, cuyo tono de voz era gruesa pero a la vez muy delicado, con cierta melodía en su tono que solo los nobles tiene al hablar con tanta premura. - ¿cuál es su nombre caballero de Géminis?

En ese instante no respondí, simplemente opté por mirarlo fijamente al rostro impecable del juez de Hades. Aunque era la primera vez que yo me enfrentaba con este maligno enemigo ya sabía quien era.

\- entiendo, no deseas hablar. - dijo - los caballeros Géminis son los mas honorables, los mas caóticos, lleno de amor y tormento en su interior. Siempre en busca de la justicia pero siempre tentado por el mal.

\- no en mi casó - respondí.

\- en tu casó, es diferente. La justicia es tu mayor tormento y te atormenta tanto que a veces crees perder la cabeza. Al haber matado a tu hermano Remo porque el deseo frenético tuyo de hacer justicia es lo que mas te quema por dentro.

\- asi que conoces a mi hermano.

\- en realidad algo. - respondió el espectro. - tu hermano casi es jusgado por sus crímenes en el mundo, pero...

\- ¿pero que?!

-tu hermano fue rescatado del infierno, él sigue aquí...

\- ¿quien lo rescató? ¿lo que me estas diciendo que él sigue con vida?

\- saca tus propias conclusiones. - me respondió el vanidoso caballero de Géminis. - ahora presentate caballero de Géminis antes de darte tu fin.

\- pobre inluso. - respondí con cierta arrogancia que me caracteriza en estos momentos. - te diré mi nombre pobre idiota. Me llamo Evander, Evander el caballero dorado de Géminis.

\- Evander ¿ tendras la altura de llevar ese nombre? - lanzo una carcajada muy vanidosa. -eres un hombre hermoso, que delicia es contemplar al sucesor de Polux. Tenerte en mi colección sería la joya mas refinada entre mis marionetas.

\- ¿que dices?!

\- como lo oyes Evander de Géminis. - respondía mientras sus ojos azules brillaban mas intenso. - yo colecciono a mis víctimas, son mis marionetas, mis esclavos... y si, algunos son mis amantes.

\- ¡eres un pervertido y lunático!

\- por favor, sin ofender. - respondió con una leve sonrisa en su palido y pulcro rostro. - fui el hombre mas poderoso de Roma y ahora soy el juez mas poderoso de Hades. Es mejor que no te interpongas en mi camino, no deseo lastimarte, deseó tenerte en perfecto estado.

\- baja a la diosa Athenas y prepárate para luchar - espete.

\- vienes acompañado - recalcó. Y para mi sorpresa detrás de mi entró a la confrontación otro caballero dorado, era Shunee, el caballero de Capricornio. Era un hombre de cabello de lizo extremo hasta la cintura de ojos negros, su rostro tez clara y jovial hacia referencia a su personalidad seria y recta. Ademas era el mas distintos entre todos ya que era un asiático y tenia esa personalidad ese tan honorífica como son los hombres de esas tierras

\- Shunee - nombre su nombre con gran satisfacción al verlo, ya que era unos de los caballeros que mas respetaba y admiraba por su lealtad hacía la diosa Athenas, pero sobretodo su gran sentido de la justicia y honor.

\- Evander - me respondió con una leve sonrisa el asiatico.

\- un asiático. - dijo Pompeyo con un cierto asco al mirarlo. - acabaré contigo rápido... o mas bien...

\- danos a la diosa Athenas - advirtió Shunee. - o te haré pagar bien caro.

\- entonces buscala - dijo el egocéntrico juez - Fenril de Papillon!

De pronto escuché alrededor del bosque un aleteo de una bestia enorme que surcaba por las copas de losa arboles. Aunque ya sabia que no era ninguna bestia que nos acechaba, era un espectro con alas cuyo cosmos era muy grande aunque no estaba a la altura del juez del inframundo.

El espectro decendio armoniosamente a lado del juez que lo habia llamado, de una forma mas vanidosa que Pompeyo. Sus alas de mariposa era completamente colosales lleno de una ambrosia que incluso destilaba un cierto brillo dorado. Aquellas alas desplegaban era de color rojo intenso con destellos de colores ocres y platiados con ciertas círculos purpuras. En cuanto el era un hombre sumamente joven quizas a penas tenia 18 años de edad, tenia una densa cabellera rubia ondulada hasta la nuca con una largas patillas que brillaban mas que el oro, sus ojos moztasa hacia constraste con sus largas pestañas negras y sus labios perfectamente rosados. Era un joven hermoso de hecho, con una constestura delgada y algo atlética.

\- Fenril llévate a este bebé de aqui. - ordenaba Pompeyo poniendo en sus brazos la bebé que era la rencarnacion de la diosa Athenas.- yo tengo asuntos mas importantes con el caballero de Géminis.

\- señor Pompeyo, la señorita Pandora no...

\- cállate insecto.- bramo el juez Pompeyo de grifo. - no me interesa lo que piense o diga la señorita Pandora, ya hice mi parte asi que llevala a Pandora ella sabrá que hacer.

\- si mi señor. - respondió finalmente el espectro. Para después, de inmediato salió disparado del lugar con la bebé en brazos perdiéndose en un parpadeo en la abrumadora oscuridad del bosque.

\- yo lo alcanzare - dijo Shunee. - encargate de este imbécil. - me dijo finalmente, corriendo atrás del secuestrador alado.

Yo miré fijamente a los ojos azules del juez que estaba frente a mi con su imponente cosmos oscuro, que incluso era mas grande que el mismo cosmos de Rhadamantys que se enfrentó mi amigo Rocco. Su postura vanidosa empezó a transformarlo a uno mas ofensivo, a su vez la aurora oscura densa se propagaba en el aire cual humo del infierno era. Mientras yo me puse en guardia para atacar a mi enemigo, como también elevaba mi cosmos dorado que iluminaba el bosque y a su vez protegía el joven Sage de dragón que aun seguía tendido en el suelo desmayado.

\- te mataré sin tanto dolor Evander. - me advirtió mi enemigo sonriendome de manera pervertida. - MARIONETA CÓSMICA.

\- no sentí nada, creo que ya eres muy viejo para combatir.- mofe de su intentó de lastimarme con su técnica secreta. - es mi turno... SUPERNOVA DE POLUX.

De pronto sentí que mis brazos se tornaron pesados, tan pesados que se me hacia difícil moverlos. Algo tiraba de mis brazos que no me dejaba juntarlos para disparar mi poderoso Ken, no comprendía porque estaba asi ¿que era lo que me detenía? Me sentía imponente ante tal suceso.

\- no te preocupes Evander. - dijo el espectro vanidoso sonriendome. - estas atado por mis hilos cósmicos, tu estas bajo mi poder, tu seras mi marioneta.

\- ¡es imposible!

\- es mas posible de lo que tu crees. - me respondió, mientras yo me sentía impotente ante estar bajo el embrujo de mi enemigo que alardaba de su poder. - es hora de moverte... ¡es hora de girar! - bramo mi enemigo.

A continuación un poderoso empujón senti desde mis extremidades, como si jalaran de ellos en una sola dirección. Por un instante me senti abrumado girando en círculos alrededor de mi enemigo, hasta a un punto que comencé ser golpeado contra los árboles sin contemplacion alguna. No podía hacer nada en esos momentos, estaba a merced de lo que pareciera ser mi titiritero.

Alcabo de varios segundos largos orbitando alrededor de mi enemigo, por fin me dejo caer al suelo de manera brusca que rodé contra el suelo, para finalmente chocar contra una roca en el bosque.

Intenté levantarme, pero era inútil. Seguía bajo las cuerdas de mi enemigo titiritero diabólico, que aun tenía ese semblante vanidoso que escondía bajo esos flecos vinotintos y sus ojos azules intensos.

\- ¿deseas levantarte Evander? - me preguntó el vanidoso espectro con esa sonrisa tan cínica que brillaban en ese rostro tan pulcro. - si es asi, vamos ayudarte.

\- maldito, te arrepentirás.

\- que grosero eres. - me dijo, mientras sentía que mis piernas y mis brazos por si solos me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo bajo las cuerdas invisibles de Pompeyo de Grifo. - ¡deberias ser mas refinado estúpida bazofia! - de pronto mi mano derecha me atinó un puñetazo de gran magnitud en mi boca, haciendome sangrar inmediato. - ¡debes ser mas delicado! - me atine otro puñetazo ahora con mi mano izquierda. - debes ser mas orgulloso. - me atine otro puñetazo pero esta vez en mi ojo izquierdo. - debes ser mas vanidoso. - me atine otro puñetazo en mi cachete izquierdo. - ¡debe ser mas egocéntrico! - me atine dos puñetazo seguido en mi rostro. - ¡mas! ¡Mas!¡ Mas!... - y los golpes era seguido en mi rostro, y poco a poco me iba desfigurando entre los puñetazos que yo mismo me daba manipulado por las cuerdas invisibles de mi enemigo que estaba a pocos metros de mi. - ¡mas! ¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡Más! ¡Más!... seguía diciendo el psicópata juez que se sentía eufórico con el espectáculo que hacía con mi cuerpo, se sentía pleno. Un verdadero amo de las marionetas y yo era de pronto otra marioneta más de su colección.

\- ¡jajajajaja! - carcajeo el espectro dejandome de golpear con mis propias manos. Respiro por un instante en su éxtasis, sintiendo un poco mas de calma para asi volver tranformar su postura, a la de siempre; una postura de vanidad y egocentrismo.

En cuánto a mi me quede inmovil a merced de mi enemigo, esperando que sus cuerdas demoníacas tiren de mi cuerpo para hacer algún movimiento algunos. Pero no, estaba quieto, contemplandome como si fuera una obra arte, una escultura o otro muñeco que será parte de su adquisición. Sus ojos azules destellantes penetraba aquella oscuridad que sombreaba su rostro palido romano. Por otra parte aquella maléfica sonrisa que deslumbraba la blancura impecable de sus dientes, se me hacía incómodo mirarlo porque me causaba mas irá de la que podía soportar. Que, apesar de que tenias las extremidades completamente manipuladas por los hilos demoniacos de mi contrincante, podía mover libremente mi cabeza.

\- arrodillate Evander de Géminis. - ordenó Pompeyo sosteniendo esa arrogante sonrisa plasmada en su pálido rostro. Inmediatamente, sin mi voluntad mis rodillas cedieron ante el mandato del espectro,terminando yo, arrodillado frente a mi enemigo que deseaba deshonrar mi ímpetu y mi postura como caballero de Athenas. - esa es tu postura Evander, debes entender qué, tu seras mi perro faldero y vivirás a mi sombra arrodillado. - decía mi oponente, mientras yo clavaba mi mirada orgullosa en sus ojos azulejos. - serás mi fiel sirviente Evander.

\- jasmas aunque duré una eternidad aquí, postrado a tus pies - bramaba con el coraje que siempre incendiaba el cosmos de mi corazón. - y aunque me arranques mis piernas, mis brazos he incluso me desfigures, nunca. Jamás, podrás doblegar mi espíritu, los latidos de mi corazón y el ímpetu inducido por mi diosa Athenas. Mi alma no sera tu marioneta, y es por eso quej amás podras ser señor de las almas de tus marionetas.

\- ¡insolente!- bramo el histérico Pompeyo de grifo. - tendré que arrancarte la lengua para que no vuelvas insultara a tu nuevo amó. -

Pompeyo comenzó a mover los hilos de mis brazos y manos por medio de sus dedos delgados y largos. Seguido mi mano derecha penetró mi boca abriendo mis fauces en par en par, para en seguida mi otra mano izquierda tomo mi propia legua de raíz.

Yo miré con miedo a mi enemigo, sabía que iba suceder, no puedo negar que sentí mucho miedo en ese instante tan terrorífico que estaba a punto suceder. De Pronto sentí un dolor tan agudo dentro mi boca que era respondido por el gritó de mi cuerpo afligido, mi mano izquierda controladas por los hilos de este demonio, arrancaba de raiz mi lengua de mi propio cuerpo.

Lágrimas furtivas se me escapaba de mis cuencas, huyendo del dolor infligido que se volvía tormentoso. Y no solo era tormentoso la tortura que era yo sucumbido, si no también esa carcajada psicópata que abrumaba el silencio funesto del bosque. Esa carcajada de un gozo al ver como su víctima era torturado por sus propias manos, su carcajada era como una exaltación de lujuria y euforia que llenaba de placer el cuerpo romano del juez de Hades.

Y en cuestión de segundos, impotente ante mi propio castigo, mi lengua fue arrancando de sus cimientos del interior de mi cuerpo. choros de sangre salía disparados de mi boca que flagelaba la tierra maldita de este bosque.

Finalmente la carne de mi lengua colgaba por mi dedos poseídos por el demonio de Hades, como un trofeo triunfal que podía alegar durante toda su vida. Mientras mi impecable armadura dorada era bañada de mi propia sangre que fluian como una cascada de mi boca herida.

\- jajajajajaja - no paraba de reírse mi enemigo, burlándose y gozando ante mi desdicha de ser víctima de su malévolo ken. - extrañare esa voz recia que tenías, esa voz errante que me hacía sentir lujuria hacía ti caballero de Géminis... de igual manera, deseó con fevor, besarte... besarte asi con tu propia sangre fluyendo de ti, desparramadose por esa brillante armadura de oro que encaja tu formido cuerpo... de verdad eres una delicia...

\- cállate - respondí. - dices mas que solo babosadas de una mente enfermiza como la tuya.

\- ¡¿cómo es posible?! - se preguntaba atónito mi enemigo mientras ese semblante arrogante se dispersaba de su palido rostro. - ¡es... es... imposible que puedas hablar! Te arranqué tu maldita lengua!

\- imbécil... ya te lo he dicho, no puedes controlar mi ímpetu. - respondí. Y en seguida como un milagro pude anteponerme al mandato de los hilos de mi titiritero, me pude erguir a mi postura orgullosa, dignó de portar esta poderosa armadura, el clonth de Géminis.

\- ¡es imposible! - dijo retrocediendo dos pasos hacía atrás. - Nadie ha podidoanteponerse de esta manera a mi hilos ¿que has hecho?

\- es simple. - respondí. - la verdad es que tu fuiste mi marioneta.

-¿ que has dicho?

\- yo jugué contigo. - respondí a la vez mi cuerpo se iba desintegradose como una escultura de arena abatido por un viento que deseaba desplazar su cuerpo en el mundo. - yo soy una ilusión.

\- No es cierto. - espetó mi enemigo furioso e histérico que miraba por todos los lados buscandome. - sal maldito!

\- aquí estoy Pompeyo de grifo. - dije. Él giró por sus talones y noto que estaba sentando en el resto de un árbol caido, estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto mirando como mi enemigo se desboronaba en su incredulidad de haberme vencido. - usé una ilusión de mi dónde tu me hiciste ver tu técnica, simplemente peleaste con un espejismo. Y ahora que se como es tu técnica es hora de darte tu fin.

\- eso no lo permitiré Evander. - espetó Pompeyo. - MARIONETA CÓSMICA.

Rápidamente sus hilos iban tras de mi como lo hizo contra mi espejismo, sus ebras iba entrelazarse en mis piernas y brazos pero simplemente lo ataje de manera eficaz que mi enemigo no podía creerlo.

\- imbécil - dije tomando firmemente sus hilos diabólicos. - no puedes usar la misma técnica con el mismo caballero. Ya se como es tu ken, Pompeyo.

\- ¡no! - gritó el caballero histérico de cólera. - ¡maldito!

-EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS- brame para elevar mi cosmos al máximo. Dentro de mis dos manos contenía dos galaxias qué las hice estallar entré si para liberar finalmente el colosal poder de mi ken contra mi enemigo incrédulo.

  
  



End file.
